Color del cielo
by Zelshamada
Summary: [BakuraRyu. Lemon el último capítulo.] Ryu se siente solo, casi no tiene esperanza... Que irónico, el espíritu que todo lo enredó puede ayudarlo a salir de su propia oscuridad. Espero les guste. Gracias a todos. [TERMINADA!]
1. Despejado

**Yu - Gi - Oh!**

_"Color del cielo"_

**[-------]**

**Notas1:**

Casi diría que es raro que a Petra le haya dado por escribir esto; _casi…_

Advertencia: En éste fic encontraras unas pequeñas ganas suicidas, además de shaunen Ai [Creo, que lo que más aterra es el último! =P Y ni siquiera sé si se escribe así…], BakuraRyu, para ser más exactos. Aunque en éste capítulo no la hay, y me parece que falta (más o menos) bastante para que la haya; sin embargo, si te incomoda eres totalmente libre de ir. Todo bien.

**Aclaración:** ¡Ah! Yo soy dueña de Yu Gi Oh!, sólo estoy escribiendo fics con los cuales no ganaré nada lucrativo, por no dejar; me da fastidio dibujarlo en manga, y los materiales están caros. El próximo paso, es que me dé por decir que no me pertenece en absoluto.

_Dedicación:_ Para mi Peque-san; quiero demostrar aquí esperanza, todo estará bien (Aunque en los 2 primeros capítulos, parezca increíble! xD). **¡Feliz cumpleaños!** Con cariño…

-

-

**[-------]**

-

**Capítulo 1:** Despejado.

-

-

La luz poco a poco se acentuó sobre sus ojos, hasta sentir que su cara se ponía cada vez más caliente. Gruñó un poco mientras se desperezaba tendido en su cama. Gran cosa, de todas formas no había dormido nada.

 Abrió los ojos y maldijo la luz. Nunca había sentido que le molestara tanto. ¿Por qué nunca recordaba bajar la persiana antes de cerrar los ojos para pensar?

 Ah claro, recordó: por el cielo.

Hacía ya muchas noches que no dormía bien, (cosa que se reflejaba en sus ojeras, y su repentina adicción por las pastillas contra el dolor de cabeza), pero como le gustaba mirar al cielo. ¡A todas horas! Y mientras descansaba en su cama no era la excepción. La tarde, el ocaso, la noche, la madrugada, el amanecer; y si el día estaba nublado: mejor.

Como amaba el cielo; pero odiaba la luz. Es un poco (muy) contradictorio si lo pensaba mejor, pero aún así, él la odiaba. Ryu odiaba la luz.

 Así como odiaba la oscuridad.

Cuando los días amanecían con tanta claridad, Ryu prefería cerrar la cortina y quedarse en la penumbra acogedora de su habitación, lastimosamente hoy no sería así. Debía levantarse, debía prepararle el desayuno a su Yami, debía ir a la escuela, debía luchar contra los pensamientos suicidas con una esperanza hueca, debía prestar atención, debía ver al cielo, debía sonreír, debía seguir…

 _Debía…, debía…, debía…_ pero como lo detestaba; aunque eso de ver el cielo le llamaba la atención, a pesar que para su maldita mala suerte, hoy el cielo estaba de un color azul intenso, y totalmente despejado de nubes.

Lanzó al aire otro gruñido mientras que se incorporaba en su cama. Estos días así de hermosos, le parecía que desentonaba demasiado con su persona: tenía mucha luz, era muy alegre. Sin embargo, le gustaba contemplarlo; no era su favorito, pero no estaba de más apreciar su belleza. Los mejores atardeceres ocurrían en éste tipo de días.

 Deseó quedarse en casa por ésta vez. Dormir un rato le vendría bien a su cuerpo, y a su mente cansada.

-¡Levántate, tonto hikari!- La voz del espíritu de la sortija del milenio llegó a sus oídos.

-Sí, ya salgo.- Respondió tímidamente cansado.

-¡Pero YA!- Siguió gritando del otro lado de la puerta- No me obligues a entrar.

Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió su espina dorsal. No, no quería que él se pusiera violento ahora; ya lo vería en la tarde, cuando el cielo estuviese rojo.

Se levantó y se dirigió directamente al baño: Debía lavarse muy bien la cara.

 Su reflejo en el espejo del baño le mostró lo patético que se veía, sin embargo, poco le importó. No obstante, le provocaba mucho romper ése espejo delator, volverlo casi trizas, y con los grandes y filosos pedazos, él se…

-Jumh.- Ryu sonrió de medio lado - ¿Tan temprano y ya pensando en eso?- Y con los ojos mostrando desafío, bajó la cara para mojársela compulsivamente.

_Ya tendría una cita con ése maldito espejo…_

-

**[-------]**

-

Mientras caminaba hacía la escuela, sintiendo la pesada y exagerada luz sobre sí, pensaba que el humor de su Yami, había empeorado hace unas semanas atrás.

 Ryu no podía mentir. Él nunca había querido a su Yami, y jamás había agradecido su compañía, pero aún así vivían juntos, y no podía hacer nada para libarse de él: de una u otra forma siempre volvía. Pero, por lo general su Yami lo trataba mal, lo ignoraba, o lo ponía de sirviente personal; aún no llegaba a la agresión física, no obstante sabía que no estaban lejos de ése paso.

 He ahí el cambio que tenía el espíritu de la sortija: Ahora parecía **odiarlo**, y siempre daba la impresión de estar demasiado agresivo para el gusto del albino. Repetía: No podía recordar una sola vez que sintiera bienestar con su Yami, pero ahora se sentía mucho más incómodo y detestado que de costumbre.

 Lo más seguro, es que al espíritu poco le importaba como se encontraba; seguramente, a penas recordaría que él existía, y si cada vez que se veían Ryu era una molestia… ¿Cómo no detestarlo?

_"Uno más para la lista de las personas que les importa un carajo lo que me pase: Yupi"_  Ironizó el chico mientras caminaba observándose los pies.

 Lo que daría porque el cielo estuviese nublado. Era demasiada la luz; demasiado pura, transparente, llena de significado. Exageradamente opuesta a sí mismo.

 Suspiró al tiempo que metía sus manos en los bolsillos, y caía en cuenta de que estaba al frente de su escuela.

-Otro día para la colección.- Habló para sí mismo- Ojala pase rápido.

 Porque sabía que aquel día estaría tan lleno de nada, como los pasados días y los que vendrían. Lo único que lo animaba es que tal vez pudiera quedarse hasta tarde en la escuela, para ver el atardecer en la terraza. (Eso de regresar a casa temprano no le llamaba la atención).

 Y posando sus ojos nuevamente en sus zapatos, se adentró a su escuela, y caminó casi por inercia a su salón; se sentó en su asiento, para después girar mecánicamente la cabeza hasta la ventana.

 _Faltaban 10 horas para el atardecer, y contando…_

-

**[-------]**

-

 Sacando cuentas, no había sido ni un buen día, ni un mal día. Si alguien le pidiera que clasificara las 9 horas pasada, diría: **equis.** Sí, eso; fue un día x, unas enseñanzas x, con sus compañeros x. Equis, al fin y al cabo.

 Como no, Yuugi y sus amigos hablaron con él un rato, y lo hicieron sonreír, haciéndole olvidar que el cielo estaba tan azul que se burlaba de él.

 Ése grupo llamaba su atención de una extraña manera; se pudiera decir que era una especie de esperanza.

 Sabía que todos le guardaban especial cariño: amistad, decían algunos; pero él bien sabía que cuando no estaba en grupo, nadie lo extrañaba ni lo añoraba.

Jamás vería llegar a Joey corriendo para decirle alguna buena noticia exclusivamente a él, así como sabía que nunca Yami se desenvolvería con él, como con los demás.

 Era su realidad, y estaba acostumbrado a ella.

 Sí, compartían una muy bonita amistad, pero jamás tan profunda o fuerte, como la que compartían entre ellos.

 Y no podía negar que sentía deseos de pertenecer íntegramente al grupo, pero tampoco se podía decir que se moría por hacerlo, porque si aquello fuera verdad, se esforzaría por ser un poco más abierto, confiarles poco a poco sus cosas, invitarlos a su casa, y todos esos detalles.

 Malik y su muy extraño Yami (no sabía cuál de los dos era más psicópata), eran un caso aparte. Se sentía bien estando con ellos (en especial con Malik), parecía que en silencio se comprendieran, pero tampoco trataban de acercarse más.

¿Kaiba y su hermano? ¡Ni si quiera los contaba!

 En resumen, en momentos de apuros sabía que varias manos lo ayudarían, pero más por costumbre (¡su Yami tenía razón al decir que era patético!), o por obligación. Pero ¿por verdadero cariño? … No lo creía.

 Lo más irónico, es que en estos momentos, _sabía_ que necesitaba a alguien como amigo, necesitaba a alguien como apoyo; pero lo que lo hacía parecer más irónico aún (casi rayando en la burla), era el hecho de que no le importaba no tener a alguien, y era consiente de que sólo si él quería lograría sobrevivir.

… Y no era que las ganas le estaban carcomiendo el alma.

Ryu sonrió de medio lado, admirando el hermoso paisaje. Estaba acostado en el suelo de la terraza de la escuela, y el cielo parecía dividido en tres. Que raro, ¿no?

 La primera parte, hacia el oeste, se veía azul claro, y una pocas nubes. Más en al centro-este, se observaban los matices rosados, morados, anaranjados y azul oscuro, que darían paso a la noche. Pero, aunque para el oeste estaba más oscuro, una gran nube tapaba su color.  ¡A buena hora se le ocurre nublarse!

Mirando ése cielo caía en cuenta, que desde hace unos días se había percatado del cambio de su Yami, pero desde hace unas pocas horas (ayer en la madrugada), se dio cuenta de su propio cambio: Ahora todo le traía sin cuidado, y era más desdeñoso, e irritable que nunca.

 Casi todo le daba rabia, o le era indiferente. O le gustaba para ironizar, o era buena basura.

 No quería exagerar, pero casi parecía que poco a poco se estaba haciendo insensible. Incluso había espacios de tiempo, que poco le importaba lo que le dijera o hiciera el espíritu con el que convivía.

 Lo único que aún lograba maravillarlo, sorprenderlo, o hacerlo desprender de sus masoquistas pensamientos, era nada más y nada menos que el cielo.

 Es que era tan cambiante, tan lleno de color y vida; podía ser pacífico, o podía ser un gran tormento. Con tantos cambios ¿quién se aburriría?

 A tiempos se preguntaba, como tantas personas decían que el cielo es azul, ¿qué no tenían ojos, o no los usaban? ¡El cielo era de todos los colores! ¿Cómo personas no podían maravillarse con el cielo? ¿Cómo le daban un solo y monótono _azul_? Según Ryu, la respuesta correcta de la pregunta "¿De qué color es el cielo?" sería: "De todos los colores, menos verde".

 Oh, que gran misterio. ¿Por qué el cielo no se ponía verde?

-Casi me siento estúpido pensando estas cosas…- Habló consigo mismo, en un tono de voz neutro- Sino fuera porque de verdad me relaja y me gusta el cielo, ya me hubiera lanzado por el edificio.

 Suspiró. Ya, no más pensamientos suicidas por hoy; suficiente.

 Con increíble pereza se incorporó, para luego, (con las manos en los bolsillos), empezar a caminar. Le dirigió una última mirada al cielo, y luego bajó las escaleras para irse observando siempre sus zapatos.

 Que rara costumbre de ir encogido, y mirando al suelo.

-¡Oh!- Se recordó mientras hacía una mueca de fastidio- debo pasar por la farmacia, para comprar pastillas contra el dolor de cabeza. No dormir no me hace bien.

 Y así siguió. Sin importarle absolutamente nada de lo que pasara alrededor, demasiado sumiso en sus pensamientos idiotas, y de veces en vez, lanzándole miraditas al cielo.

-

**[-------]**

-

-¡¿Dónde andabas?!- Escuchó la irritada voz de su Yami, a penas y terminó de cerrar la puerta principal de su departamento.- ¡No tengo todo tu tiempo, ¿te enteras?! ¡Quiero comer! ¡Tengo que salir pronto!

 El espíritu hablaba haciendo ademanes con las manos, haciéndolo ver bastante agresivo y molesto. Sin embargo, Ryu frunció el entrecejo, y volviendo a poner el mismo semblante de fastidio molesto, respondió con una voz que salió calmada, pero sutilmente retadora. Tal vez, ése detalle lo había pasado por alto.

-Tú no necesitas comer. Además, puedes hacer comida.

 Si antes tenía la fuerte sospecha de que su Yami lo odiaba, luego de la linda mirada que le dedicaba ahora, no tenía ninguna duda. Nunca había visto que alguien lo mirara con sentimiento negativo tan directamente a él. Había visto muchas miradas dedicadas a su contra parte, pero por primera vez la mirada era suya; y contra todo pronóstico, sonrió de medio lado, casi divertido.

 -No tengo paciencia para ti, inútil.- El espíritu habló apretando los dientes, y muy bajo, dándole un aspecto mucho más amenazaste. - Tú sólo prepara la comida, ¡y listo! No te pido opiniones.

 Ryu levantó la cabeza, y sostuvo la mirada de su Yami durante unos segundos, tratando de mostrarle al espíritu que no estaba tan intimidado como normalmente habría estado.

 Sin embargo, no pudo observarlo fijamente durante muchos minutos, por lo que rápidamente giró su cabeza, hacia el lado izquierdo.

-Si te hago lo que me pides… ¿te irás?- Preguntó tratando de sonar neutro. Aún no perdía totalmente el miedo que el espíritu maniático le profesaba, y empezaba a sentirse mareado, además de que sus sienes le palpitaban débilmente de dolor. Quería descansar, no dormir, sólo estar calmado.

-¡¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!! Tampoco me pongas condiciones, hikari, me parece que no estás en posición de hacerlas.

 Nuevamente, Ryu volvió a subir la vista, haciendo notar que no estaba de acuerdo con las palabras del otro albino.

-Como gustes.- Respondió después de severos minutos, al tiempo que se encaminaba a la cocina, tratando de pasar lo más despegado posible del espíritu de la sortija.

Con paso lento y cansado, abrió el refrigerador: mejor preparar rápido la comida para su contra parte, para que después pudiera irse a contemplar el cielo.

 -Y después volver a empezar el día, de la misma forma de siempre. Equis.- Jah, ya le agradaba la letra.

 Que irónico.

-¡Apúrate!- Le gritó su Yami impaciente. Y a Ryu no le importó para nada, su inventada hambre, o su falta de tiempo; si quería que le hicieran la comida, tendría que esperarse.

 Mientras picaba vegetales (y trataba de desechar de su mente una bonita imagen con el cuchillo), pudo alcanzar ver sobre la mesa, la brillante Sortija del milenio.

 Hermosa reliquia egipcia, hecha de oro, y de gran valor arqueológico.

 Suspiró cansado.

-Tú no me ayudas en nada- Le habló con molestia a la pieza milenaria, frunciendo el entrecejo-, nunca lo has hecho, y eres la responsable de todo esto.

 Que raro… Empezaba a sentir odio hacía la sortija. Más raro aún, caía en cuenta de que nunca la había odiado antes: temido sí, detestado también; odiado, primera vez.

-Y todo por una maldita pieza…- Y siguió picando los vegetales para la cena del espíritu (quién gritaba impaciente que quería comer carne), ignorando que el cielo se oscurecía según transcurrían los segundos de la tarde.

-

**[-------]**

-

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

-

Notas:

xD ¿Qué puedo decir? Además de "Uy, que feo salió".

Bueno, mis fics de varias partes nunca se han caracterizado por tener un primer capítulo muy movido, o muy bueno; por el contrario, empiezan lento. [.. Sé que debo quitarme la costumbre, lo sé]. Aún así, espero que les haya gustado.

n.nU Mi primer fic largo de YGO. Ehrm… La idea, pueden imaginar de dónde salió. ¿El título? Estoy obsesionada con el cielo [¡Oh! Que novedad!], y trataré de no hacer tan tedioso el próximo capítulo. **¡Lo prometo!**

Además, ya explicaré mejor el porqué de tanta indiferencia de parte de Ryu, y el comportamiento de Bakura [El cual, parece violento, pero lean con cuidado: **no** ha golpeado a Ryu… XD En mi fic!]

Para el que quiera mi e-mail, es: zelshamada (arroba) hotmail . com [Si no lo pongo así, lo quita! XD, y además, no lee el "arroba"].

Cualquier idea es bien recibida (está planeado, pero bien se pueden poner más cositas); y quién me pueda decir porqué el cielo NO se pone verde, se lo agradecería…

Espero te guste Peque-san.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


	2. Nublado

**Yu - Gi - Oh!**

_"Color del cielo"_

**[-------]**

-

Notas1:

¡Woooow! ¿Saben cuál fue mi expectativa al subir el fic?: "Con tal de que le guste a la Peque-san, y me dejen 3 Reviews, sentiré que triunfé" Ok, ahora, imagínense mi emoción, cuando caigo en cuenta, de que tengo 10 REVIEWS!! Es que, me puse a gritar de emoción!! [xD Y le gustó a la festejada!], si supieran lo fastidiada que tenía a la gente hablándole de mi fic. [Sí, soy una molestia… xD pero, como aún nadie me molesta a mí… 99U]

**¡Un millón de gracias!** ;; Gente para besha…

**Alejamoto Diethel:** Nihao! ¡Fuiste la primera, y casi lloro de emoción! [xD Y lo peor, es que es _en serio_]. Vaya, pues… ¡me alegro mucho que te gustara! Espero que cambies de opinión con respecto a Bakura en éste fic [xD Porque, si a ver vamos, en la serie es un maldito… Pero el más querido, de todos los malditos]. Ojala y te guste éste capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído!

**Pandorak-chan:** Gracias por leer!! nn Me complace saber que te pareció lindo, [xD Aunque, a mi a decir verdad, me pareció deprimente, y para quién lo esté, un "Córtate las venas con galletas de animalitos" .. =P ¡Pero, bueh..!]. Síep, la pareja de BakuraRyu es una de las más queridas aquí; supongo que es por la complejidad que posee, como no puedes unirlos de buenas a primeras. Yo no hago sufrir a Ryu.. =P Él lo hace solito; no te preocupes que todo estará bien. Espero que éste capítulo siga tus expectativas, y te agradezco, nuevamente, por haber leído! n.n

**Eli-chan1:** Épale! n-n me alegra que te haya gustado el fic… ¡Eso es bueno para la autoestima de la escritora! [u.uU Uy, disculpa la vanidad irrelevante]. Pues… jumh… Ya verás qué será de Ryu; a decir verdad, a mí también me gusta mucho el Bakura-hikari, me parece un personaje complejo (aunque no lo parezca mucho), ¡espero que te gusten los giros que da ésta historia! De hecho.. xD ¡Espero te guste el presente capítulo! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!! Y más, por dejar un r/r.

**Malale:** -Sonrojada a más no poder- ¡¡Muchas gracias por leer!! Y por decir cosas tan bonitas del fic! nn ¡En serio! Estaba muy nerviosa al publicar esto… ¡Oh, vaya! Me alegro que te gusta todo lo que pensó Ryu, a decir verdad esas cosas del cielo son simple obsesión mía [xD Si quieres, algún día, te muestro los atardeceres que se ven desde mi casa… ¡Yo les tomo fotos!]. ¡No sabes la alegría que me entró al saber que te había recordado el cielo! Vaya! En serio!! Si me puse happy todo el santo día por ése simple comentario; no me agradezcas nada… ¡Gracias a ti por leer! A mi no me gusta cuando Bakura se pasa de bestia con Ryu,… en éste fic no lo hará. Espero que te siga gustando!!!! Gracias!!!

**Palimpsesto:** Muchísimas gracias por haber leído!! Y también, gracias por tus ánimos… =P Ya estaba nerviosa que dirían: "Que primer capítulo más malo" ¡¡Espero que éste te guste!! n.n Ya es un poco más movido (yo creo que sí es movido), y ojala siga tus expectativas.. =P Me sonrojo cuando dicen cosas tan lindas de mis fics y mi modo de escribir! nn ¡Muchas gracias! Con lo del BakuraRyu… xD Ya verás, comprenderás que no puedo enamorarlos ya… n.nU Por eso, pido paciencia. ¡Gracias por leer, de nuevo!

** Narcisa:** Nihao!! Jejeje.. ¡¡Gracias por leer!! Me alegra mucho que te gustara. n.n Actualicé rápido? ¡Espero que sí! [xD Pocas veces cumplo en puntualidad.. u.u Error mío]. Espero que éste capítulo te siga gustando… n.n ¡¡Gracias por haber leído!! Para mí todo un honor tenerla de lectora.

**Winged Tigre:** ¡¡PEQUE-SAN!!! TT ¡¡Que alegría que te gustó!! Si me vieras! Mis uñas quedaron pequeñas pensando: "Ay, Diox, ¿y si no le gusta? ¿Y si luego me odia por un primer capítulo tan triste? ¿Y si no le agrada Ryu?" xD ¡paranoia! Es todo un verdadero honor que leas esto.. ¡wow! En serio, también, por decir cosas que le dan ánimo al que sea! ;; ¡Que linda sos! Puehs séph; supuse que también nos parecíamos en ése aspecto, Pequis, si te sentiste identificada, es normal (creo yo), porque todos sufren de depresiones, y la dejadez es una clara señal de ella [lo decimos nosotras, ne?]. No me des las gracias por ayudarte.. ¡siempre tú terminas ayudándome más a mí! o.óU. xD. Nuevamente, espero que éste capítulo te guste, porque está hecho con mucho cariño, [como dije,… ¡por la esperanza!]. GRACIAS por leer, mi Pequis; te quiero un montón!

**Diosa Atena:** La li ho!! nn ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído, y otras más por dejar comentario! XD Síep… he leído tus fics [ejem.. bueno, "El profe" espero que me disculpes que no te haya dejado un R/R, pero, es que a veces trato y se tranca la PC! ¬¬ Volveré a tratar! nn], y me doy cuenta de que te gusta Ryu. Bueno, no te prometo nada de lemon, pero, veré que pongo; =P Yo detesto cuando Bakura golpea a Ryu innumerable de veces, por eso, en éste fic no lo pondré… creo que ya le amargué suficiente la existencia, como para que, de remate, Bakura lo golpee. ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! n.n Espero que éste capítulo te guste.

**Aiko :** ¡Nihao! Jejeje… ¡¡Gracias por leer!! Chica, creo que se cortó el r/r! n.nUU Sin embargo, lo que pude leer me llamó mucho la atención. Primero: ¡Que bueno que te gustó el fic! Segundo: ¿piensas lo mismo que Ryu? ¿en qué sentido? Si es por lo del cielo, estás pensando lo mismo que mi cabra! [xD], si es por lo otro… Mmm… ¿qué te puedo decir? ¡¡Ojala éste fic te transmita ánimo!! [Sí, aunque parezca increíble, ésa es la finalidad del presente]. Si quieres, me agregas al MSN, y eso. No, no me las doy de doctora corazón, es sólo, que a veces hay que hablar, y hacerlo con personas que no conoces funciona [=P Bueno, yo no sé, porque yo no soy muy comunicativa que digamos, pero, bueh!]. Como dije, ¡gracias por leer! Y espero que estés MUY. MUY BIEN! Ánimo arriba,… síep! XD Por el cielo. Ojala te guste.

**Guerrera lunar:** Épale!! ¡¡Gracias por leer!! [xD También a Rex… n-un Y si es el personaje de ésta serie Rex Raptor… dile que lo adoro!! =P]; me alegra un montón que te haya gustado el fic. Mm… ¿así que también te molesta la luz? A ver, si te digo la verdad, la actitud de Ryu, es algo sacado de mi propio estado de depresión [síep, soy muy parecida a como aquí trato de describirlo], y los pensamientos, van por el mismo lado también; es extraño, ne? A veces uno tiene fuerzas, y otras no, y el cielo siempre llama la atención; pero, ¿sabes qué he aprendido? ¡Que la esperanza nunca muere! Como yo digo, vivir, con el único propósito de tratar de ser feliz, vale la pena, después de todo, vinimos para eso, ¡para ser felices! [Te lo digo yo, si no fuera por mi pequeña pero querida esperanza, éste fic no existiría, porque la autora no existiría]. No te preocupes.. ¡pase lo que pase, todo estará bien! Ojala éste capítulo te guste, y algo de esperanza te dé. [xD Aunque éste cap, está para traumarse más]. ¡Gracias por leer! [Ah, y cualquier cosa, en el 1º cap. está mi MSN].

¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LINDOS LECTORES!! Síep, gracias en especial a los que dejaron su comentario, pero sé que hay veces que uno trata de dejarlos, y es imposible. También, gracias a **Ina-k** y **Shopie Lupin** [Nat], a quienes les di a leer el fic mucho antes de subirlo, y me dieron sus ánimos y vistos buenos.

_¡Gracias! ¡¡Espero les siga gustando esto!!_

-

**[-------]**

-

-

**Capítulo 2:** Nublado.

-

-

 Ryu llevaba bastante tiempo acostado en su cama, con la vista fija en el paisaje que le regalaba su ventana.

 Su Yami había salido hace varias horas atrás, sin dar explicaciones, o despedirse: algo normal en él. Lo más seguro, es que se vería con Malik y Mariku (como generalmente hacían en las noches); sabía que ambos morenos jamás lo invitarían a salir, si habían invitado al otro espíritu. Ryu les agradecía silenciosamente esa atención que tenían con él; detestaba salir con su Yami.

_"Bakura y tú deberían pasar más tiempo juntos, Ryu; pero nosotros no nos meteremos en eso"_ Recordó que una vez le dijo Mariku, con voz calmada.

 Frunció el entrecejo notablemente. Odiaba que a su Yami le dijeran "Bakura", ¡ése era su apellido, por Ra! ¿Por qué **todos** insistían en llamarlo así? ¡¡No quería que ése ser portara su nombre!! Y él jamás lo aceptaría, por eso, nunca lo había llamado de aquella forma. Le parecía casi denigrante.

-¿Por qué no se busca un nombre propio, si en sí mismo ocupa pensando todo el día?- Le preguntó molesto al aire.

 Pensar en el espíritu nunca lo había exasperado tanto, y eso era mucho decir. Y luego, pensar en que mañana tendría que ir a la escuela, de nuevo, para hacer la misma cosa de siempre: Pasarla equis.

 ¡Bueno, ya! Dejaría en paz ésa estúpida letra. Sus ojos se pasearon por la gran nube, casi morada, que cubría el cielo. Intuía, por la última vez que vio el reloj, que ya debían ser cerca de las 3 de la mañana, y que estaba próximo a dormirse, ya que sólo acostumbraba hacerlo entre ésa hora, hasta las 4 y media.

 La falta de sueño y comida lo mataría algún día. ¡Y con las ganas que tenía de vivir…! ¿Por qué no terminaba de pasar su muerte y ya?

 Se obligó a sólo volver a pensar en el cielo. No quería esos pensamientos suicidas mientras la casa estaba sola, y no había nadie para detenerlo. Aunque, ahora que usaba la lógica, aún con su Yami en la casa, nadie lo detendría. Además, ya le estaba agradando la idea, como para seguir dándole fuerza.

 En alguna canción escuchó: _"La soledad es una estación de madrugada"_, y en parte tenía razón, ya que en la madrugada se sentía solo, pero en calma relativa; en el resto del día, se sentía solo y frustrado, al punto, de volverse una persona desdeñosa con la mayoría de las cosas que hacía.

 -¡Ash! Ya me harté.- Y sin más, se levantó de un salto de su cama, mareándose en el proceso, pero lo ignoró; se sintió patético, y podía sentir como toda la rabia contenida se enfocaba en sí mismo.

 A Ryu le parecía casi irónico decir que odiaba a su espíritu y que nadie le importaba, cuando al que más odiaba y menos se importaba era él mismo. Tal vez, sí debía terminar con esto de una vez por todas…

 Se llevó una mano hasta su ojo derecho, y se lo apretó con fuerza, sintiendo como en su cabeza crecía el dolor, y ya se le había extendido hasta el ojo. Sin ceremonia alguna, tomó dos pastillas contra el dolor de cabeza, y se las tragó ayudándose con agua.

 Giró su cabeza, para llevarse con él una última imagen del cielo, y luego a paso lento, se adentró en el baño, con la clara intensión de refrescar su cuerpo, ya que se había desabrochado la camisa (del colegio, no se había cambiado), y empezaba a hacer lo mismo con el pantalón.

 Cuando llegó al cuarto de baño, ya estaba totalmente desnudo, y ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarse al espejo (sino, sospechaba que sentiría renovados deseos de romperlo), entró directamente a la bañera, girando la perilla del agua caliente.

 Tal vez, el agua fría le serviría más, pero Ryu prefería sentir como su piel recibía calor, a seguir padeciendo en frío.

 Estuvo ahí un rato, sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento, sólo sintiendo como todo él era mojado, y sus cabellos se hacían más largos y pesados a su espalda. Suspiró, casi se sentía en calma.

 Lo malo de bañarse, es que al menos afuera, pensaba las cosas con rabia contenida, y mucha indiferencia; en cambio, mientras el agua le recorría el cuerpo, las pensaba de una forma más deprimente, y no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar.

 Y ésa madrugada no sería la excepción.

Agachándose hasta quedar de rodillas, sus manos taparon su triste semblante, dejando correr libremente las lágrimas, y dejando escapar los gemidos de dolor que salían de su garganta.

 Eso de sentirse solo, confundido y desesperanzado, era algo que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre en él; pero aún no terminaba de habituarse, y le dolía. Le dolía así luego lo negara, porque se sentía horrible ver, como el que parecía no encajar con el resto era él mismo. El que no tenía amigos, el que no hablaba de sí mismo, el que verdaderamente no le importaba a nadie, el que lloraba por las noches, el que no apreciaba la vida: él, Ryu Bakura.

 Lloró un poco más, sintiéndose al menos acorde con sus sentimientos. ¡Le provocaba llorar con un demonio! y siempre se reprimía… Al menos ahora podía hacerlo.

 Casi por suerte, sintió como en el piso de debajo de su apartamento, alguien llegaba haciendo mucho ruido. Su Yami había llegado por fin.

 Maldición. Sabía que se sentía solo, pero aquello era ridículo, y bien lo decía el dicho: "Mejor solo que mal acompañado". Mejor Ryu, el cielo y sus pensamientos suicidas, antes de cómo único acompañante el espíritu de la sortija.

 Quiso quedarse un rato más en la ducha, pero sabía que pronto el otro albino vendría a asearse, y no quería encontrárselo en situaciones vergonzosas. Sabía que si su Yami le prestara un 5% de su atención, se daría cuenta de la frecuencia con la cual lloraba, y prefería evitarse la molestia de sentir a su Yami burlándose.

 A paso apresurado cerró la llave, y se vistió. La ducha le había caído bien, ya que al menos, sentía los ojos pesados por el sueño, y el cansancio. Sólo quería ir a dormir, soñar un rato, no ver el cielo perpetuamente.

 Justo cuando salió del baño, se consiguió de frente al espíritu de la sortija, quien lo observaba con un semblante que oscilaba entre la curiosidad, y la molestia. Recorrió la figura de Ryu de pies a cabeza, a la par hacía raros ademanes con las manos, como si se estuviera prohibiendo algo a sí mismo.

 Con el entrecejo fruncido, Ryu pasó a su lado, para entrar a su habitación.

 -Buenas noches.- Le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, no por educación, ni porque quisiera hablarle, sino para que el espíritu notara, que a él poco le importaba la hora a la cual llegaba, lo que hacía, o lo que tenía que decir.

  El Yami de la relación, se quedó unos 5 segundos más parado delante de la puerta del baño, perdido en sus pensamientos. Para después de un suspiro lento, entrar a refrescarse.

 -Volvió a llorar…- Le dijo al aire, como si aquello fuera una confesión preocupante.- Ya se está haciendo costumbre… Además, su debilidad, la siento yo.

 Y casi inconscientemente, el peliblanco alargó su mano hasta delante de sus ojos cafés. Volvió a suspirar, para luego moverla un poco.

 -Al menos ya se durmi

-

**[-------]**

-

 Al día siguiente, se repitió la rutina de despertarse de su muy ligero sueño gracias a la claridad de la mañana. Ryu abrió los ojos con poca pesadez, para luego voltearse sobre la cama, del lado de la ventana.

 -Amaneció nublando.- Se dijo. Los días nublados eran sus favoritos, sin duda alguna; aunque éste en especial, estaba nublado, pero brillante. Las nubes tenían un color casi plateado, gracias a los rayos del Sol que no dejaban salir.

 Tal vez, las de mañana serían grises.

 A paso lento, se levantó de la cama, y se alegró al darse cuenta de que ésa mañana, su cabeza no sería un problema… Las últimas pastillas tomadas habían sido efectivas.

 Cuando abrió la puerta, y caminó unos pasos para llegar al baño, se dio cuenta de que la escena de la madrugada pasada, estaba a punto de repetirse, sólo que a la inversa.

 Efectivamente, un segundo después, salió su Yami del baño, con expresión de pocos amigos. Ryu simplemente, se quedó estático en medio del pasillo, esperando a que el espíritu hiciera o dijera algo.

 Y sin más qué hacer, el albino egipcio cerró los ojos con elegancia, y siguió su marcha hasta la escalera.

 -Buenos días.- Musitó éste cuando pasó al lado de Ryu, en el mismo tono que sabía que había utilizado la vez pasada.- Apúrate, necesito mi desayuno.

  El hikari torció una sonrisa burlesca (lo más probable, es que fuera consigo mismo), para luego entrar a tan mentado cuarto a asearse.

 -

**[-------]**

-

 Mientras caminaba hacía la escuela con la pose de costumbre (Los ojos en sus zapatos, y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón), le lanzaba miradas más amenas al cielo, y pensaba, de nuevo, en su Yami.

 Ésa mañana lo había notado aún más raro de lo normal. Si bien nunca le prestaba atención, hoy mientras preparaba el desayuno, no podía dejar de sentir los ojos del espíritu sobre su nuca, y cuando volteaba, aguantaba las ganas de reír irónicamente ya que su Yami lo miraba con reproche y molestia a la vez. ¡Como si le estuviera reclamando algo silenciosamente!

 En condiciones normales, Ryu habría esbozado una sonrisa forzada, y había preguntado que sucedía, para recibir como respuesta un gruñido; sin embargo, ésta vez, dejó la cocina sin decir palabra. ¿El espíritu de la sortija quería decirle algo? A él le tenía sin cuidado, y si en verdad quería decirle, terminaría enterándose tarde o temprano.

 -Está loco.- Le dijo al cielo plateado de ésa mañana. Vaya que era un espectáculo digno de verse, parecía como una gran manta de color plata que se extendía por toda la ciudad.

 Cuando entró a la escuela, pasó a sentarse en su silla correspondiente, y no se sorprendió al ver que fue uno de los primeros en llegar.

 Luego de un rato, casi sin querer, desvió su cabeza de las nubes, para posarla en Kaiba, quien se encontraba enfrascado en un libro exageradamente grueso para la cordura de cualquier persona que no compartiera su mismo IQ. Antes de que el castaño la sintiera, retiró la mirada.

 A veces se preguntaba como era que Seto Kaiba se mantenía cuerdo, después de tan tormentoso pasado. De hecho, era frío, desdeñoso, arrogante, e imperativo, sin embargo, cuando lo conocías mejor, podías apreciar de cerca, lo que es un ser humano preocupado por los que ama.

 Porque él sabía muy bien que al alto no le faltaba a quien querer, y no estaba hablando precisamente de su hermano menor.

 Sonrió de medio lado con ironía, cuando escuchó el muy animado "¡Buenos días, mundo!" que Joey les mandaba a todos y a ninguno.

 Cuando el rubio pasó al lado del asiento de Ryu, no dudo en regalarle una _graaan_ sonrisa, pero nada comparado a la que le regaló al CEO, quien hizo una mueca como respuesta.

 Síp… Estaba seguro de que Kaiba no se sentiría solo de nuevo en mucho tiempo.

 Ahora, se le borró todo rastro de sonrisa. Él no tenía ninguna persona que lo quisiera de esa manera, ¡o peor aún! No tenía ninguna persona que realmente se preocupara por él.

 …Bueno, tal vez Malik. Al parecer, ambos hikaris se comprendían, puede que fuera por el hecho de que sus Yamis eran unos psicópatas.

 Yami, **su Yami**. ¿Por qué todos sus pensamientos empezaban y terminaban en él? Ryu resopló a su pregunta. Claro que sabía el porqué: ¡se detestaban mutuamente! Ésa era la razón; y al vivir juntos, y verse todos los santos días… ¿Cómo no terminar siempre pensando en el ser que enredó todo en su vida?

 Cuando, nuevamente, iba a girar su cabeza hacia el cielo, uno de sus compañeros, colocó una silla justo al frente de su mesa, y se sentó, con la clara intención de hablar con él.

 A pesar de que Ryu tenía el entrecejo fruncido, el chico empezó a hablar con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Eran compañeros de curso, y a pesar de no llegar a ser amigos, Take (Nombre del chico sentado frente al albino), siempre terminaba pidiéndole alguna clase de consejo a Ryu.

… El tema de hoy: "Problemas familiares".

  El pobre chico siempre terminaba teniendo algún tipo de enfrentamiento con sus padres, o sus hermanos. Ryu no podía entenderlo perfectamente, ya que él no tenía una familia como tal; los lazos con su padre nunca pudieron importarle menos, y creo que ya aclaramos lo que sentía estando con su Yami; sin embargo, con todo lo que estaba pasando, se podía hacer una idea general, y no podía menos que ayudarle.

 Suspiró, pensando adecuadamente las palabras de ánimo que diría, fuera como fuera, quería implantarle esperanza en el rostro a su compañero.

 … Lo cual era otra gran ironía, porque a él se le había acabado la esperanza, desde hace tiempo ya. No obstante, fue gratificante ver, como Take se levantaba para ir a su asiento propio con fuerzas renacidas, gracias a sus palabras bien buscadas.

-Al menos a mí me acompaña el cielo, y no arrastro a nadie conmigo en esto…- Suspiró, antes de sentir a sus espaldas la voz de Yuugi que lo saludaba cordialmente.

-

**[-------]**

-

 Mientras subía por el ascensor, hasta su piso correspondiente, no pudo evitar recargarse de la pared, y pensar en lo pobre que había sido su día. Si ayer había sido un día increíblemente insignificativo, no podía pensar como clasificar éste. Ni siquiera tenía una letra.

 Cuando las puertas del aparato se abrieron, se quedó largos y severos minutos aún recargado sobre la pared, y mirando hacia fuera, sin hacer aunque fuera el más mínimo intento de querer salir. Lógicamente, luego de ése tiempo, las puertas se cerraron, ya que el ascensor era llamado de algún otro piso. Cerró los ojos. Poco le importaba si el aparato subía, bajaba o hasta se desprendía, Ryu simplemente, aún no quería pisar un piso fijo.

 Luego de detenerse, las puertas volvieron a abrirse, y se encontró en planta baja, de frente, justo a la persona que trataba de evitar al no llegar a su apartamento.

 -¿Salías a algún lado, hikari?- Le preguntó con voz ronca su Yami, mientras paraba con su pierna las puertas del ascensor, quienes hacían el intento de cerrarse.

-No.- Respondió simplemente, sin cambiar de postura.

-Entonces, ¿por qué bajaste?- Siguió preguntando el espíritu, al tiempo que entraba al ascensor, y presionaba el botón del piso correspondiente.

 Pero, Ryu no le dio respuesta, no sólo porque no quisiera dársela, sino también, porque no tenía una en especial.

-Responde cuando te hablo, baka.- Le reprochó el espíritu, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo, ya que las puertas volvieron a abrirse, dándole la luz verde al albino menor para salir de ahí, y sacar rápidamente las llaves para entrar en su inmueble.

 Justo después de escuchar como cerraba la puerta, la mano se su Yami se posó en su brazo, y lo hizo girar bruscamente hasta encararlo. Ryu escondió una mueca de dolor: su cabeza había empezado a palpitarle, maldita sea.

 El espíritu de la sortija se limitó a observarlo, y a hacer los mismos extraños ademanes que hizo cuando estaban en el pasillo aquella madrugada, como si estuviera reprimiéndose algo. Sin embargo, poco a poco los cesó.

 -Tengo hambre; hazme la cena.

 -No quiero, hazla tú.- Contestó Ryu con calma, sintiendo indiferencia por cualquier cosa que el espíritu le fuera a decir, y además, un poco rabia, gracias al tono imperativo que siempre usaba el otro albino para hablar con él.

 -¡¿Qué?! ¡No estoy para tus juegos, niño!- Ahora, al parecer, el molesto era su Yami.

-Yo tampoco para los tuyos.- Le respondió Ryu, lanzándole una mirada de rabia, que el espíritu captó perfectamente, y casi deja ver reflejado en su semblante, la sorpresa.

-¡Ahora sí!- Le gritó a Ryu, mientras que lo tomaba de un brazo, con brusquedad- ¡Dirás que demonios es lo que te pasa!

 Ryu inclinó un poco la cabeza, hacia el lado derecho, viendo con una tremenda indiferencia al espíritu que exigía cosas sin sentido.

 -Eso no es de tu incumbencia, suéltame.

 Ahora los ojos del Yami, adquirieron el reproche y la molestia que habían tenido ésta mañana, mientras Ryu hacía el desayuno.

 -¡No te vuelvas más idiota de lo que eres!- Le dijo el espíritu milenario de forma baja, buscando atemorizar a su presa; cosa que consiguió, pero el albino menor no dejó ver exactamente. Bastante le servía su cara de indiferente.- ¡Dímelo de una buena vez! Tú debilidad también es mía, ¡¿recuerdas, baka?!

 Ahora los ojos de Ryu mostraban sorpresa, para luego pasar al desinterés, y terminar en rabia, cosa que hacía excelente juego con su semblante.

 -¡Aah…, claro!- Empezó a hablar Ryu con una calma siniestra, una calma que no sentía, una calma fingida, pero a la vez atemorizante y desesperada.- Por eso querías saber, por eso querías preguntar porqué ando débil… Porque tienes miedo de que seas tú el que desaparezca, cuando yo no pueda más.

 Su Yami dejó libre el brazo del chico, y se limitó a observarlo detalladamente, esperando a que continuara.

 -¿Quieres saber? De acuerdo, después de todo, me lo pide… mí Yami.- En éste punto, el semblante extrañado del espíritu, era todo lo que captaba la mente del más bajo, y sonrió con burla.- Todo se resume, al hecho de que efectivamente soy **débil**, no tengo a absolutamente **nadie** que se preocupe por mí, estoy condenadamente **solo**, y poco me importa lo que me pase. ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¿Qué ves?- Esperó unos segundos.- ¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! No puedes ver recuerdos felices, no puedes sentir armonía, no puedes decir que hay calor… ¡Está vacío de **todo**! Y la verdad es que ya me cansé de esto… ¿Sabes lo único que tengo?- Con cautela y asombro, el espíritu movió negativamente la cabeza.- Tengo un artículo del milenio.

 Si el semblante del Yami antes era extrañado, ahora se podía decir que estaba al doble, sin embargo, no hablaba, sabía que su hikari debía sacar todo lo que tuviera dentro, para ver si al fin, algo de lo que sentía se calmaba.

-Tengo una sortija, muy hermosa y antigua, dentro de ella, viene un espíritu que **no** me deja en paz, no me deja ni si quiera **morirme** de forma lenta y agonizante. ¿No te parece **grandioso**? ¿No te parece algo muy **alegre**? Pues ¿qué crees? ¡Es **patético** que seas tú lo único que tengo! Y ni siquiera, porque sé bien que nos odiamos. Te detesto **tanto**, pero ¿a ti qué más te vale? ¿qué te puede importar lo que me pase o deje de pasarme?- Se le formó una sonrisa de locura en los labios, mientras que sentía como su boca le hacía hablar claramente todo lo que sentía.- O eso pensaba, gracias por recordarme que si yo muero, tú vuelves a la sortija, ¡muchas gracias! Sinceramente, pensé que me podía arroyar un auto y tú no harías nada. Pues, déjame decirte que empieces a disfrutar estos días, porque puede que sean los últimos de nuestra patética existencia.

 Y sin decir más nada, de forma increíblemente rápida, y sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de pequeñas lágrimas de rabia, Ryu dio medio vuelta y empezó a subir las escalares, hasta entrar a su habitación, y azotar la puerta con fuerza.

 El espíritu de la sortija, sólo atinó a dejarse caer sentado en el piso, mientras que sentía como el ritmo de su corazón aceleraba, y su mente y orgullo, le rogaban que no fuera hablar con el tonto muchachito que arriba estaba llorando.

 Porque lo sentía ¿sabían? Sentía cuando Ryu estaba despierto, dormido, distraído, concentrado, llorando, riendo, triste o feliz. Él lo sentía. El rogaba desaparecer poco a poco la gran tristeza que tenía su hikari en el corazón.

 Y al saber que él era el **único **y** verdadero** responsable de toda aquella tristeza, y de todas esas lágrimas, no pudo dejar de sentirse mal y culpable. Siempre supo que él era parte de toda la oscuridad que Ryu cargaba, pero nunca pensó ser el responsable TOTAL.

_ Que maldito era. _

 Ryu ni siquiera se lo había dicho con palabras directas, pero el mensaje quedó bastante claro, y los ojos de su hikari no mentían: lo odiaba.

 El Yami dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada maniática y llena de desesperación y tristeza.

-Te lo ganaste… Eso querías ¿no?

 Sin poder aguantar la rabia, su puño se estrelló contra el sofá, para luego repetir el golpe innumerables veces más; luego, pasó a golpear las mesas, las demás sillas, el suelo, y cualquier otro objeto.

 En el piso de arriba del apartamento, Ryu lloraba con toda la intensidad que podía, ya que por fin había explotado, y no podía aguantar más las lágrimas.

 Escuchó golpes que venían de la sala, pero poco le importó. Por el contrario, empezó a hacer lo mismo que hacía su Yami en la sala, a su propia habitación.

 Y lo que más le dolía es que casi no había terminado de hablar, que había dirigido su odio hacia otra persona. Porque estaba seguro de que detestaba a su Yami,… pero se odiaba a sí mismo.

- ¡Maldita sea!- Gritó, aunque con la voz tan entrecortada, casi no se le entendió, y siguió golpeando las paredes de su alcoba, al tiempo en que sentía que su cabeza pronto estallaría.

 El espíritu de la sortija del Milenio, luego de un rato se cansó, pero su mente no dejaba de pasarle como una película frente a sus ojos, la carita de Ryu comprimida por el odio, y la misma frase, una y otra vez:

_ "Déjame decirte que empieces a disfrutar estos días, porque puede que sean los últimos de nuestra patética existencia."_

-No lo permitiré.- Ahora fue el Yami, quien rodó su cabeza hasta la ventana, y trataba de calmarse mientras veía el cielo totalmente nublado, y de un tétrico color gris.

-

**[-------]**

-

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

Notas:

… No me convence. No me gustó! xD … Pero ya salió.

Mm… Salió un poco brusco, ne? xD Casi no parece que quiero sacar a relucir la esperanza; y además… u.u Siento que cambio **demasiado** a Bakura [Aja, el Yami… xD Es que enla narración no le puedo decir 'Bakura', porque, básicamente, el fic está desde los zapatos de Ryu, y como él no llama a su Yami 'Bakura' (como los otros),… nnU Pues, yo tampoco! XD]. Pero… ¿A ustedes les gustó?

 Bien, el título es porque… ¡bueno! la cosa se enredó un poquito más; aunque ya se sabe, más o menos porqué. Si creen que la reacción de Ryu es muy exagerada, o está muy mal narrada, pues… jeh, la primera, no sé, me parece que si a ver vamos, tan exagerada no está [pero ésa es mi opinión], y con la segunda opción.. XD ¡Tienen razón, es un asco!

 Sin embargo, aprecio mucho que se tomaran un tiempo para leer nn ¡Gracias gente besha… ¿Qué sería el mundo sin ustedes? [=P Especialmente, ya que el fic va para ella, espero que te guste Peque-san.]

Ya saben mi e-mail, ne?.. nnU Es el multiusos, o sea, también es mi MSN.

P.D.= Ya sé, ya sé… Una porquería de fic…

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


	3. Lluvia

**Yu - Gi - Oh!**

_"Color del Cielo"_

**[-------]**

Notas1:

 Bienvenidos! nn Wow! 2º capítulo…. ¡¡WOOOW 22 REVIEWS!! Ok, ahora, imagínense mi emoción. ¡¡Gracias!!

 Un billón de gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un comentario en esta historia; eso se llama ánimos! … xD Nadie quiere que Ryu se muera. [Si les soy sincera, yo tampoco].

**Eli-chan1:** Vaya, gracias!! En serio!! Es increíble la facilidad con la que me estoy sonrojando; gracias por decir cosas tan lindas del fic y mi manera de escribir [xD Es que creo que a algunos no les gusta… =P Pues que no lean, ne?]. Pues ya verás lo que Bakura hará por Ryu [En éste capítulo]; espero te guste, y siga cumpliendo tus expectativas. Muchas gracias por leer! n.n

**Narcisa:** Épale!! Muchas, muchas gracias por seguir la historia!! Os lo agradezco, y además me haces cumplidos! XP Que linda. [Jeje]. Pues sí, a Ryu se le fue la mano con la confesión [lastimosamente, a veces, las personas se sienten así], pero las cosas se mejoraran, ya verás; y con lo de los nombres: bueno, yo cuando veía la serie, a Bakura (ambos) le decía "Bakura" xD, luego caí en cuenta de que en los fic -para no confundir- le decía al hikari "Ryu" O.óU Aunque alguno me leí donde Ryu era el Yami. Wue! Espero que éste capítulo te guste, y nuevamente, grax por leer.

**Palimpsesto:** ¡¡Gracias por leer!! Que contenta estoy. Bueno… Si con otros me sonrojé, tú hiciste que todo mi cuerpo se quedara sin sangre. Cuantas gracias, por todo eso!! Vaya, espero de todo corazón que éste capítulo no te decepcione [que para mi mala suerte, me parece que así será u.u], pero, espero que sigas leyendo, porque prometo esforzarme más! nn Gracias de nuevo. [Por cierto, tu nick está kawaii!]

**Alejamoto Diethel:** Gracias por leer!! Hey! Tus comentarios son de lo más amenos, ya que siempre tienes mucha energía, y acostumbras poner "amiga" Que linda! Pues, claro que puedes considerar a Ryu enfermo, después de todo, un estado de depresión no es algo de tomarse a la ligera, de echo, creo que no estoy escribiendo bien todo lo que es eso; por otra parte, ya verás como lo que él piensa que es el tumor, será la cura. Jejeje, ruego a Ra que esto te guste, y muchas gracias por leer.

**Malale:** Te tengo que dar las gracias, no sólo por leer el capítulo y decirme tantas cosas bonitas, sino también, porque adoro tus comentarios extensos y explicativos, ¡¡Gracias!! Siento que ése es un gran incentivo para mí nn. Síep, he leído tantos fics donde Ryu es golpeado, violado, raptado, usado como podadora de grama por la boca [xD], y que de remate ¡esté enamorado de Bakura! A mí se me hace un tanto más factible que Bakura aprecie a Ryu, que al revez [Pero esa soy yo, tampoco critico los otros fics, porque hay algunos muy bien escritos]. Síe! Yo veo el cielo desde la terraza, la verdad es que también hay muchos edificios, pero se ven lindos matices, y me encanta [xD al punto que tomo fotos], espero que tomes el tren más seguido, porque el mar y el cielo juntos, atardeciendo (o amaneciendo), debe ser un espectáculo digno de pintarse. Gracias por haber leído, y espero que éste capítulo te guste nn.

**Pandorak-chan:** La li ho!! Gracias por leer y haber dejado un comentario!! Síe, Ryu ya habló claro, ya verás lo que a Bakura le tocará hacer [bueno, en el próximo capítulo]. Damn, puedes creer que me estoy muriendo del hambre, y no puedo comer?? [¿Qué clase de persona hace comentarios tan irreverentes cómo ése? Discúlpame.]. Sinceramente, ojala éste capítulo te siga gustando!!! [Porque Kura tiene algo que decir también]; Gracias por leer!!!!!

**Winged Tigre:** La festejada lee, y para remate le gusta!! TT Peque-san, la que se siente regalada soy yo, cada vez que veo que me dejaste un comentario!! Empiezo "Yyyyyaaaayyy!! La Peque lo leyó" u.uU Luego mi sobrino pregunta si estoy loca [xD Pobre, no se ha dado cuenta aún!]. Jejeje, no digas eso! Tú y yo sabemos que escribes mejor, y ya sabes como soy,… como que no me gustan mis escritos, (jeh). Lamento haberte recordado cualquier cosa, pero recuerda que el fic está hecho para dar esperanza!!! Todo se soluciona nn. Te quiero muchísimo, y me alegra de sobremanera que leyeras y te gustara! Gracias por eso! Muchas gracias! Espero que éste capítulo no decaiga la imagen tan linda que le tienes; es que ando frustrada por mis cordales.. x.x Y si yo no como, Ryu y Bakura pasan hambre! xD. Gracias!!!

**Hitokiri Aoi mFy:** Nihao!! nn Hey! No te disculpes por no haber dejado un comentario en el primer capítulo, ¡las gracias las doy yo por haberme dejado uno ahora! xD. Gracias, que te guste el fic es algo que a todo autor le alegra, y me parece que todos en algún sentido nos identificamos con Ryu [Ok, no creo que a la perfección, o con la misma intensidad; pero aunque sea el desde tomamos a veces las personas]; ánimo más bien!! Porque ése es el propósito del fic presente. Síep, te vi en mi MSN, ya te acepté, ahora falta encontrarnos! xD. Nuevamente, un millón de gracias por haber leído, y espero que éste capítulo te agrade también.

**Diosa Atena:** Hellos!! Jajaja, gracias por continuar leyendo éste fic!! Uf! Que bueno que te sigue gustando (veamos si eso no cambia! xD). Con lo de Ryu, sí, él fue el que más se me figuró para el papel de deprimido, y luego me di cuenta de que le encaja perfectamente [=P O algo por el estilo]. Con lo otro xx ¡¿Ah?! ¿Yami hace qué? ¿Bakura se muere? ¡Oh, damn, siento que me deprimo! Cuesta bien eso que no entendí [;; yo lo vi, hasta que Mariku lo mandó al reino de las sombras, pero Bakura se fue al rompecabezas del milenio], ¡¡¿Qué YAMI QUÉ?!! O.o!! Ejem.. Jejeje n.nU Me gusta la opinión que tienes acerca del lemon, yo también la tengo; lo malo es que soy pésima en los lemons, y peor para los lemons-Yaoi; pero como buena hentai, prometo hacer al menos la insinuación de que 'algo pasó' xD ¿te parece? Y también, recuerda que no puedo acostarlos de buenas a primeras… ¡Primero que mínimo se lleven bien! XD Por eso, te pido paciencia. Sin embargo, gracias por seguir aquí, y espero que éste capítulo te guste. Grax por los consejos! [Que Yami hizo qué???]

**Shi:** Hola!! [Me doy cuenta de que mis saludos han estado en los pocos idiomas que conozco, pero sólo éste en español! =P] Primero, muchas gracias por haber leído, de comentarios tan buenos vivimos los autores de fics. ¿Te identificaste tanto? ¡Vaya! Mmm… bueno, te confieso que todo esto es experiencia propia [xDD Jejeje.], supongo que todos nos hemos deprimido alguna vez; y no te creas, para suicidarse no hace falta valor, hace falta cerebro, si vives, todo puede cambiar, porque tú moldeas todo, claro, sino pierdes la esperanza que algún día todo mejorará [Créeme, me tomó una tarde llegar a ésa conclusión, y fue algo mucho más drástico y desesperado que éste mismo fic]; así que ánimo!! Todo estará bien. Hey, cualquier cosa, puedes agregarme a tu MSN, está en el primer capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por leer, y espero que te sientas mejor, ¡Ya verás que todo se solucionará! Nuevamente, gracias nn!

**Guerrera lunar:** Épale!! Bueno, muchas gracias por seguir en el segundo capítulo siendo mi lectora! nn. Siento mucho si te confundí o algo! XD Me parece bien tu filosofía, =P cambiante según el caso, está muy bueno eso! o.óU Entonces ¿Quién es Rex? xD ¿O por qué Rex? [Ah, que tonterías digo! n.nU] Bueno, es un poco lógico que Ryu no quiera cooperar con Bakura, porque está todo deprimido y desdeñoso! xD A uno no le provoca que le ayuden ahí, ¡y síe! Que bueno que ya hablo,… aunque ahora es que vendrán, la mamá de las pláticas entre ellos dos! [xD Ay, también disculpa mis expresiones mamarrachas], xP y la violencia provoca. Espero verlos de nuevo por aquí! xD Su comentarios interactivos están kawaiis, eh? Ojala sí te guste éste capítulo, y de nuevo, gracias por leer!! n.n

 **WiCcAn JenNy: **Hello moto! [=P Ay… Ando tonta], muchas gracias por leer!!! Síep, Ryu tiene esos pensamientos [Hay ciertas personas que no aprecian la vida, eh? ¡Habrá que cambiar eso! Como que pueden vivir mucho tiempo, como para no hacer nada! xD], y sí, se parece a Shinji [o.óU Evangelio, nop?], supongo que todos tenemos nuestras etapas de no querernos [=P Menos Petra, nunca lo ha vivido la cabra ésta! ¬¬], y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo con respecto a Bakura, se me hace más dulce ayudando (a su manera), que golpeándolo, etc; repito, el maldito es muy querido! XD. Espero te guste éste capítulo, y nuevamente, gracias por leer!!

 nn Hasta ahí los R/Rs; sin embargo, quiero agradecer a mis queridísimas primas quienes (casi contra su voluntad XP) se leyeron el fic, Go** Carly **y** Gaby, **go! [=P De pana, gracias.] También, gracias a los que leyeron y no pudieron dejar comentarios [sé que pasa,… me pasa a mí a veces,… Y es frustrante! ù.úU], sin embargo, más gracias a los que sí pudieron dejarlo! XD

 Sin más molestias, espero les guste.

-

**[-------]**

-

-

**Capítulo 3:** Lluvia.

-

-

 El reloj proclamaba brillantemente que eran las 11 de la noche; el aparato, no se encontraba en su escritorio, donde normalmente estaba, sino que ahora reposaba en el piso de la habitación de Ryu, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por el último.

 El cuarto del albino menor estaba hecho un desastre, si consideramos que al chico le gustaba el orden. La almohada estaba prácticamente deformada, muestra clara de que horas antes, había recibido varios puñetazos rabiosos de parte de su dueño. Las cosas del escritorio estaban todas regadas por el suelo de la alcoba, y ahora la cama estaba totalmente pegada a la pared de la ventana. (La cual, cabe destacar, estaba abierta, revelando grandes nubes grises).

  Ryu se encontraba tumbado en la cama, con la vista plena de aquel cielo. Hace algunas horas se le había ido bajando poco a poco la rabieta y angustia que por un momento lo dominaron completamente; tal vez, se estaba volviendo loco, después todo.

 Hizo una fea redecoración a su cuarto, pero a la hora de la verdad, le traía con muy poco cuidado. Sintió necesario descargar ésa rabia contenida hacia su persona, y ¿qué mejor forma que hacerlo rompiendo y golpeando cosas? Los nudillos del albino parecían protestar ante el pensamiento, pero la mente ni si quiera los oía.

… El cielo estaba acorde consigo mismo, y quería verlo.

 Era totalmente estúpido, pero el cielo lograba tranquilizarlo poco a poco, como sí fuera el suero que sólo a él le hacía efecto. Sí, definitivamente era estúpido, pero era la verdad; o sea la verdad es estúpida. _Y que vivan sus inteligentes conclusiones._

 Ya no lloraba, al menos, hace tiempo sus ojos se habían secado, y también había tomado su famosa pastilla contra el dolor de cabeza, el cual aún no pasaba. Se acomodó un poco más en la cama, acurrucándose.

 -Hice lo peor.- No tardó en notar, como ésa era la primera frase coherente que había dicho esa noche, y que rompía el silencio de tal forma, que a pesar de saber que estaba hablando en un tono normal, creyó haberla gritado.

 De acuerdo, le había dicho la verdad a su Yami… a medias. Sí, Ryu estaba consiente de que detestaba al espíritu, pero no era para él su odio; oh no. Sí, su Yami lo había tratado mal, y todo lo demás, pero fue porque él era débil (lo es aún), y por muchas otras razones. El odio del albino no se concentraba en otra persona, que no fuera él mismo.

 Subió inconcientemente su mano, hasta que su muñeca izquierda quedó expuesta ante sus ojos. Un fina vena azul-verdosa se mostraba en ella, y de forma tranquila, Ryu subió su otra mano, y con el dedo meñique (el pequeño), y repasó el camino que hacía en su piel.

 Sabía que cortarse las venas era algo muy doloroso y angustiante; antes de morir, seguramente, te arrepentirías o algo así, por eso no la practicaría ni siquiera, pero había adquirido ésa rara costumbre: Repasarse las venas de sus muñecas con su dedo, hasta que se formara un camino rojo, sobre el azul de su vena, y lo nívea de su piel.

-Nunca abro la boca, y cuando lo hago, termino de arruinar todo. Aunque no me arrepiento - Meditaba Ryu, aún concentrado en la tarea con sus manos -, le dije cosas verdaderas, es sólo que ahora no sé que demonios hará.

 Sí, definitivamente eso era lo que temía. ¿Ahora qué haría el espíritu de la sortija? ¿Lo obligaría a comer y a dormir? ¿Lo encerraría en su cuarto para siempre? (Sellando la ventana, y sacando todo objeto punzo-cortante, seguramente.) ¿O lo dejaría en paz esperando el fin de sus días? La última, parecía la más irreal de todas. Lo que faltaba, es que fuera su propio Yami quien lo matara a golpes.

 Cuando sintió que le dolía la muñeca, dejó de tocársela, y volvió a su posición inicial de sólo mirar al cielo.

 Estaba tan alborotado, lo más probable es que dentro de algunos minutos empezara a llover; y las nubes parecían prometer ser una lluvia fiera y espectacular.

 El cielo por fin se había apiadado de él, y lo complació poniendo una noche tan insegura, como el mismo Ryu se sentía. No le salió ni siquiera una mueca de sonrisa.

 Vaya, al parecer por fin se había vaciado por dentro. ¡Adiós hipocresía con el mundo!

 Unos audibles pero suaves golpes en su puerta, lo hicieron salir de su incoherente mar de pensamientos.

-Déjame pasar, hikari.- Le dijo la ronca voz de su Yami, detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Ryu, dándose cuenta de que a pesar de la interrupción, no se sentía irritado. Tal vez, gritar había sido bueno, ¿no?

Se oyó un suspiro de paciencia afuera.

-Sólo déjame entrar, ¡no pienso hacer nada, por Ra! Ya tú hablaste, y ahora es mi turno, y para eso, necesito tenerte de frente, ¿o no?

-Me trae sin cuidado lo que tengas que decirme.

-¡¡Con un..!! ¡¡Bueno Ryu, ya me cansé!! ¡Yo no soy paciente, ni me las doy de tu amigo, o algo por el estilo! Pero soy tu Yami, y quiero hablar contigo, ¡ábreme!

-¡Piérdete!- Le respondió el albino menor, en el mismo tono de irritado de su Yami.

-¡¡Ahhgrh!! ¡¡Ya verás!!- Luego, sólo retumbaron unos pasos alejándose, por lo que Ryu se relajó notablemente.

 Luego, los mismos pasos acercándose, y el sonido de unas llaves.

-¡No volveré a hacer esto nunca más!- Dijo el espíritu de la sortija, a la par que introducía la llave del cuarto, en la cerradura.

 Ante esto, Ryu se sentó rápidamente en su cama. Su intención inicial era impedir que el de afuera abriera la puerta, pero al segundo, se dio cuenta de que era tarde.

 El Yami entró al cuarto con el semblante molesto y maniático de siempre, sólo era raro el hecho, de que llevara un plato consigo, en el cual, habían unas tres galletas saladas, muy mal ordenadas.

 -No es muy bueno dejar el juego de llaves de todo la casa en la cocina, hikari.- Luego, pasó su mirada por toda la habitación.- Me alegra que hayas remodelado, espero no te importe, pero la sala también parece otra.

-¿Qué quieres?- Volvió a preguntar Ryu, con fastidio. ¿El espíritu sólo hablaba de cosas estúpidas?

 El espíritu dejó el plato de galletas, en la cama, al lado derecho de Ryu.

-Cómelas.- Ordenó.

 El albino menor, sólo suspiró cerrando los ojos.

-No tengo hambre, no pierdas tu tiempo.

 A pesar de que pensaba que el espíritu de la sortija le mandaría verbalmente una maldición, o haría uno de sus típicos berrinches de impaciencia, éste sólo se quedó parado delante de Ryu, con expresión seria. Mmmh… Casi daba más miedo que cuando estaba molesto. Mejor comérselas.

 Girando los ojos, tomó una de las 3 galletas y se la llevó hasta su boca, dándole una muy pequeña mordida.

 -¿Contento?- Le preguntó a su Yami.

-No- le respondió con sinceridad, de la misma forma seria-, pero es un avance.

 Fue turno de Ryu, para suspirar.

-Oye,- Le empezó a hablar el albino menor, sin mucho interés.- no tienes porqué empezar a alimentarme, no pienso morir de inanición. Sin embargo, con esto, no logras cambiar nada.

 El espíritu de la sortija, conservando su serio semblante, recogió la silla del escritorio que estaba por ahí regada, y con en espaldar en su pecho, se sentó en ella, frente a su hikari.

-No he venido aquí a alimentarte, y mucho menos para hacerte cambiar de opinión; la comida es sólo por no dejar, casi no comiste en el desayuno, y te conozco, no has comido más. Sólo quiero hablar, ya que, quiera o no, mí vida depende de la tuya.

 La mirada de Ryu, volvió a tornarse un poco molesta.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Tú volverías a la sortija del milenio, pero no es tan malo cuando lo piensas, pronto tendrás otro hikari, y todos seremos felices.

 Ahora, el espíritu había fruncido notablemente le entrecejo, y volvía a hacer los ademanes raros, de estarse tragando algo que luego se arrepentiría de decir.

-¡Dilo ya!- Le dijo Ryu al verlo- Dime lo que me quieres decir desde ayer. Yo fui claro, ¿por qué tú no?

 El semblante del Yami, volvió a ser serio, con un dejo de locura en sus pupilas. Sonrió burlonamente, y escondió tras sus cabellos sus ojos cafés, dándole un aspecto atemorizante, o psicópata, como diría Ryu. Sin embargo, luego de algunos segundos, se desapareció la sonrisa, y volvió a quedar serio; medianamente cuerdo.

 -¿Cómo pudiste brindarle esperanzas a alguien, si tú mismo no las tienes?

 Definitivamente, de absolutamente todas las cosas que le pasaron a Ryu por la cabeza, ésa fue la menos esperada como pregunta.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó el albino menor confundido.

-¡La pregunta lo dice todo, baka!- Por lo menos había vuelto el mismo espíritu de siempre- ¿Cómo puedes decirle a alguien que siempre hay una solución, si tú crees que no la hay? ¡Es lo más hipócrita que he escuchado de tu boca! ¡Y el mocoso se lo creyó! ¿Cómo? ¡Dímelo! ¿Cómo le brindaste una esperanza para vivir, si tú piensas desesperadamente en morir?

 En éste punto, Ryu por fin entendió a lo que se refería su extraño Yami: hablaba de la conversación que tuvo ésa mañana con su compañero de escuela (Take). No lo recordaba ya, aunque sí sabía que había dicho que todo tenía una solución, porque era por lo general lo que le repetía con frecuencia, a causa de sentirse impotente.

 Cuando iba a decir alguna otra incoherencia en voz alta, una duda llegó a su cerebro: ¿Como el espíritu milenario escuchó la plática?

-Aja, y ¿se puede saber cómo tú sabes eso? No te vi por lo al rededores.

-No necesitas verme, para saber que estoy ahí, baka.- Jumh, que rara costumbre tenía el albino mayor de insultarlo cuando tenían tan _ameno_ intercambio de _opiniones._

 El chico meditaba su respuesta, aunque no era tonto. Logró percatarse de algo, el Yami tenía algo atrapado en su garganta desde _hoy en la madrugada_, cuando se vieron frente al baño, algunas horas antes de la conversación en el salón.

 -Sólo porque no quería verlo triste.- Por fin respondió Ryu en un tono de voz calmado, con un dejo de tristeza.- No quiero que sea como yo, ¿sabes? Que se deprima y piense que es mejor no existir; no quiero que llegue a desear con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer. Yo quería… necesitaba, darle esperanza. Lo mío no se soluciona, porque soy así, y me he dado cuenta de que no quiero cambiar.

-Entonces,- le interrumpió el espíritu albino- lo que quieres decir, es que todo tu enojo, no es sólo hacia mí, sino también a ti mismo.

 Ahora fue Ryu quien escondió la mirada bajó sus cabellos, y se apresuró a darle otro pequeño mordisco a la galleta que su Yami le había traído.

 Dándose cuenta de que el hikari no iba a hablar, el otro quiso seguir su diálogo.

-Sí,… debe ser patético sólo tenerme como acompañante, aunque algunos lo verían como algo muy bueno; no eres como los demás, ya lo sé; y lo puedes creer o no, pero es tu decisión que haces con tu vida, yo no me meteré en eso. Sólo avísame el momento, que quiero regresar a la sortija sintiendo la fascinación de molestar a cientos de personas.- Sin más que decir, el Yami se levantó de la silla, y se encaminó a la puerta para salir.- Espero que no te importe si demuelo la cocina o algo así; termina de comer.

 Y trancando la puerta, Ryu quedó sólo en su habitación, con la ventana abierta revelando el tormentoso cielo, con una galleta en su mano, y sus ojos fuera de vista.

 Se quedó unos minutos estático, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué pensar o hacer. Prácticamente, le había dado luz verde para que se matara, y había dejado claro que no le importaba su muerte. Cuando sintió que el viento traía consigo fuertes gotas de agua, de giró para cerrar la ventana, y dedicarse a mirar con las gotas chocaba violentamente contra el vidrio.

… Y a su vez sus mejillas eran bañadas por lágrimas, porque nunca sintió tanto soledad como en ésa noche; y eso de por sí, es mucho decir.

-Ni si quiera a él le importa. Prefiere volver a la sortija, a estar viviendo conmigo.

 Maldita su realidad, su debilidad, y la gran desesperación y angustia que lo iba dominando poco a poco. Volvió a encogerse en sí mismo, y seguía llorando.

Iba a necesitar comprar muchas cajas de pastillas contra el dolor de cabeza, si seguía así.

-

**[-------]**

-

 A la mañana siguiente, Ryu se levantó mucho antes de ser despertado por los rayos del Sol (lo cual estarían algo fuera de lugar, puesto que había amanecido tan nublado como la noche pasada), y se encaminó hasta el baño, para asearse.

 Era malo llorar para su pálida piel, ya que se le notaba enseguida, por eso, prefirió ducharse, tratando de calmarse, y mantener la respiración coordinadamente.

 Luego de terminar, (y tomarse sus famosas pastillas), bajó las escaleras de su departamento con una calma impuesta por su estado de depresión. Una calma irritable, fingida, y sólo con el fin de amansarle su cerebro.

 Entró a la cocina sabiendo muy bien que el espíritu albino estaba sentado en la mesa; ambos se sintieron, ninguno se miró, ni hizo nada más que seguir en su asunto.

 El albino mayor (en tamaño, y edad en milenios) estaba comiendo tranquilamente un serial con extra de azúcar y canela; Ryu lo había probado y lo detestó: mucho dulce junto empalaga, pero parecía que al otro le gustaba, porque siempre le mandaba a comprar más. Ryu, por su parte, sólo tomó un vaso de jugo de la nevera, y un pan sin tostar ni nada untado.

 La verdad era que no tenía hambre, sin embargo, prefería comer poco, a luego sentirse mareado. (O más mareado, de cualquier forma, era desesperante)

 Antes de salir para tomar el ascensor que lo bajaría hasta la calle, pensó por unos momentos gritarle algo a su Yami, como normalmente hacía (Es decir un "Me voy a la escuela", lo que tenía una respuesta determinada: "Grrrh ¡como sea!", a veces cambiaba, según los días de la semana), pero, prefirió dejar de hacerlo, puesto que las cosas con su espíritu no pudieron estar más claras, mostrando el enrome desinterés que entre ellos había.

 Portaba una sombrilla de color verde opaco arriba de su blanca cabellera, mientras caminaba con dirección a su escuela, sintiendo como las gotas paseaban por su paraguas.

 Era increíble,… Antes de hablar con su Yami, sentía la soledad, y también sentía el desinterés, pero ahora… sentía como la soledad lo había ahogado completamente. Supuso que inconcientemente, pensó en el espíritu del milenio como una esperanza, como algo que no lo iba a dejar morir. Pero se equivocó… Falló espectacularmente.

 Apretó los ojos con fuerza, rogándole al cielo (al cielo, no a los dioses o algo por el estilo) que no fuera a llorar ahora, si lo hacía, no podría ir a la escuela sin que se dejara de notar. Aunque estaba lloviendo, llegar goteando no era una novedad; y además, ¿alguien notándole algo? ¡Por favor! ¿De dónde había salido eso?

 Llegó al colegio, y con la mirada gacha, y sus manos heladas en los bolsillos, entró al aula sentándose en su puesto. Casi todos de una manera u otra lo saludaron, él ni se molestó en responder, y los demás no se molestaron por ser ignorados. Todos felices.

 La mañana pasó a paso lento, y ahora la tarde prometía perder una carrera contra una tortuga. Ryu miraba la ventana, y lo poco que se veía de cielo, gracias a todos los edificios, y techos a su alrededor; al menos sentía que le cielo lloraba por él, ¿o no? ¿O hasta el cielo se burlaba de su ingenuidad?

 Vio el cuaderno abierto de la materia que correspondía lleno que pequeños y deformes dibujos, (que no eran más que cartas del duelo de Mounstros), además de uno que otro escrito por aquí y por allá; nada de eso, tenía que ver con inglés, estaba seguro.

 Luego observó a sus compañeros, todos parecían concentrados, o por lo menos alegres. Yuugi estaba atrás leyendo, Joey a su lado izquierdo jugando distraídamente con un lápiz y una sonrisa; Tea al lado izquierdo de Yuugi tan enfrascada en la lección como el recién nombrado. Tristán, un poco más lejano, le hacía muecas a Duke quien retenía el instinto de golpearlo. Kaiba, en la parte de atrás del salón, escribía con asombrosa rapidez en una hoja.

 Sí,… ése era su grupo; era una lástima que Malik no estudiara en la misma escuela, pero ya había hecho la solemne propuesta de cambiar para el próximo año. _Para el próximo año…_ no sabía si iba a vivir tanto.

 Además, ése podía ser su grupo, pero ya había establecido la amistad que tenían: Más profunda que superficial, pero no tan fuerte como para confiarle todo. Así de simple.

 Sabía que con Malik era otra cosa; no hablaban mucho de cosas personales, sino que se iban a temas superfluos de interés mutuo. Si se veían descubría que otro andaba triste, y se entendían con mucha rapidez. Casi le podía dar el título de 'mejor amigo' (aunque en su opinión era un tanto patético), y el _'casi'_ es porque aún no se aventura a contarle todas las inseguridades que tiene. ¿Y qué ande con él por lástima? No gracias.

 Por Ra, ¡incluso su Yami prefería estar encerrado, a seguir viéndole la cara! Y si eso no era deprimente, patético y digno de burla, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que lo fuera.

 Sonrió tristemente. Había dicho que detestaba al espíritu y a la sortija del milenio,… y aún así, le causó tanta desolación saber que _verdaderamente_ poco le importaba que se suicidara, que ahora podía llorar con facilidad ahí mismo, sin esperar a la ducha de la madrugada.

-¿Cuánto puede costar desaparecer?- Susurró inaudiblemente.

-

**[-------]**

-

 Debían ser ya más de las 6 de la tarde, y se encontraba caminando hacia su departamento, de la misma forma de siempre. Al menos no llovía, aunque, no podía estar seguro de que el cielo estuviera tranquilo esa noche, ya que soplaban fuerte vientos.

 El inmenso cielo estaba cubierto de nubes que se coloreaban de varias escalas del grises, la que estaba justo arriba de su ubicación parecía amenazante, advirtiéndole que pronto se rompería. Sonrió de medio lado. Le agradaba que el vestido del cielo hiciera juego consigo mismo.

 Venía tan distraído pensando en eso, que no se percató de que un hombre de había plantado frente a él impidiéndole el paso, hasta que otros dos salieron mostrando delicados brillos de navajas.

"Genial" Pensó Ryu con desdén "¡Lo que me faltaba! Me asaltarán hoy. ¿Qué tengo? 300 yens en el bolsillo. Oh, que gran ganancia para el señor ladrón."

-Bien, Bakura- Habló el que estaba frente a él asustándolo, ¿y cómo ése hombre sabía su apellido? -, dánosla.

-¿… El qué?- Preguntó con nerviosismo.

-¡Jajaja!- Rió, nuevamente el del centro- No te hagas el inocente, sabemos que tú tienes la Sortija del Milenio, y ése es un tesoro muy valioso para nosotros, ¡dánosla ahora! No tenemos paciencia.

Ryu observó extrañado las 3 desconocidas y feas caras; tragó saliva, y empezó a explicar:

-Yo no la tengo.

-¡Por favor!- Ahora habló el de la derecha- Sabemos que sí eres su dueño, así que no intentes nada, te advertimos que nosotros también sabemos algo de la magia de la sombras, y no estamos dispuestos a negociar nada. Dánosla, contigo incluido.

 Ahora los ojos cafés de Ryu se agradaron.

-¿Conmigo?

-¡Claro! ¿Qué sería la sortija sin el espíritu que por ella sigue vagueando por aquí?

 En ése momento, el albino quiso suspirar contento, pero no pudo. Ahora entendía que lo estaban confundiendo con su Yami (a quien malamente le decían Bakura estos infelices), y querían la sortija del milenio.

 En tiempos anteriores, habría regalado la pieza como si nada; pero ahora era diferente. Sentía que le debía algo su Yami, y creía que era gracia a la sinceridad con la que le había hablado la noche pasada.

 Sabía que el espíritu contaba con él para pasar sus mejores y más libres últimos días; no podía dárselos a ellos para que hicieran quien-sabe-qué-cosas. ¡¡No quería dárselo a ellos!! ¡Claro que no! Era su Yami, y se quedaría con él hasta el final.

 Recordó, una parte de su conversación, específicamente, algo dicho por el espíritu: _"Debe ser patético sólo tenerme como acompañante, aunque algunos lo verían como algo muy bueno"_

 Es decir que ya él sabía que lo buscaban, no había duda, por eso poco le importaba si moría, porque ya tendría otros dueños fijos; En éste punto, Ryu no supo si sentirse mejor o peor, aunque sentía su desesperación y tristeza en aumento.

 Sin embargo, no era el momento para pensar, y los 3 hombres frente a él parecían querer recordárselo.

 -Perdimos la paciencia.- Se posó atrás de Ryu uno de todos ellos, y el nombrado a penas lo notó, el otro sacaba la bonita navaja, mientras el tercero, le mostraba algún tipo de carta del duelo de mounstros, que el albino ni vio.

 Sintió como lo tomaban por los hombros fuertemente, y también como sus manos fueron apresadas por otras más fuertes y grandes, ásperas al tacto.

-¡No pienso dárselas!- Les gritó sin pensar en la reacción que eso podría generar- ¡Para nada! ¡Es sólo de mi Yami y mía!

-Entonces, tú eres el hikari.- Sonrió uno.- Bueno, si te matamos, tendremos al Yami atrapado en la sortija, y podremos quitártela sin ningún problema.

-Yo no tengo la sortija.- Les dijo con los dientes apretados, ya que sentía que si hablaba, le temblaría la mandíbula del nerviosismo que sentía. - No lograrán nada…

-Nada nos cuesta probar.- Dijo alguno.

 A este punto, el nerviosismo de Ryu se apoderó de sus rodillas, y el resto de su cuerpo. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, y todo su semblante serio se fue por un caño.

 Esa no era la forma con la que tenía planeado morir, ni aquella tarde. No asesinado, sino asesinándose; no por una navaja y 6 brazos, sino por 500 pastillas contra el dolor de cabeza en un vaso.

 No quería morir ahí, definitivamente no. Quería correr hasta su apartamento, lanzarse en su cama, ver el cielo, sentir a su Yami cerca, y poder sentir de forma desesperante correr las horas.

 Aunque le parecía fuera de lugar, mientras los tipos esos hablaban decidiendo quién sabe qué cosas, Ryu se paseo por la memoria de sus recuerdos más próximos. Él en la cama mirando el cielo, discutiendo con su Yami, mirando a su Yami, sintiéndose triste por su Yami, preparándole comida, esperándolo con una sonrisa.

 Hace mucho tiempo que no le sonreía; hace mucho tiempo que no se trataban de una manera civilizada. Quería volver a verle, aunque fuera para pedirle perdón por ser tan mal hikari, por ser tan débil… por dejarse vencer.

Quiso gritar, pero nada salió de su garganta. Quería llamar a su Yami,… tenía, cierta esperanza.

 -**¡NO LO TOQUEN!**- Se oyó la voz del otro albino, con fuerza.

 Los tres hombres apenas dejaron notar su sorpresa. ¿Quién se esperaría ver al Yami albino rugir como un león, sólo por aquel débil niño?

 Las manos que lo sujetaban le soltaron, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Sin perder tiempo abrió los ojos, y se levantó. ¡Tenía que ayudar! ¡Debía hacer algo! ... Demostrar que no era débil, maldita sea.

-Ustedes fueron los que me hartaron a mí.- Rápidamente, el Yami reveló el Sortija del milenio que estaba oculta entre su ropa.

_ Esos malditos la pagarían. Y si le llegaron a poner más de dos dedos encima a Ryu, se las pagarían al doble._

 La codiciada sortija del milenio empezó a brillar sobre su pecho, a la vez que hablaba con su voz ronca, y la mueca típica de cuando se encontraba más psicópata. (Opinión del hikari)

 Las caras de horror del semblante de los 3 hombres no se hicieron esperar; el albino menor cerró los ojos, odiaba cuando el espíritu hacía eso. (Incluso si se lo merecían)

-Vayan al Reino de las Sombras, infelices.- Escuchó, para luego ver una intensa luz; después, todo cesó.

 Ryu seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, para luego sentir como gruesas gotas le bañaban no muy amablemente la cara. Alguien lo cubrió.

-¿Te hicieron algo más allá de un trauma psicológico?- Preguntó el Yami, sonriendo de medio lado casi con burla.

 El albino menor quiso llamar a su Yami de alguna forma. No le diría "Bakura", tampoco "Yami". ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía llamarlo?

-Vámonos.- Le dijo secamente.- ¿No puedes caminar?

 Ryu rápidamente asintió con la cabeza, a la par que se levantaba, y empezó su recorrido hasta su departamento, unos pasos atrás del espíritu maniático.

 Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, y no trató de reprimirlas; estaba lloviendo, no lo notaría. Entonces las soltó, sintiendo como pequeñas convulsiones en sus hombros lo hacían casi perder el aire. Estuvo a punto de dejarse caer en el suelo, pero se contuvo.

 Sin embargo, no pudo tragarse ciertos gemidos de angustia, provocados por el llanto. Sabía que así el espíritu se daría cuenta de su estado, pero… ¡Ya sabían ambos lo débil y estúpido que era! ¿Qué importaba?

-No llores, hikari.- Le dijo su Yami antes de entrar al apartamento.

 Apenas el albino menor puso un pié en el inmueble, se encaminó directamente a su cuarto. Sentía las manos heladas, y los dedos tan temblorosos como sudados. Tenía mucha angustia guardada.

 Esas personas (de las cuales luego le pediría cuentas a su Yami) no habían causado todo esto en él; fue el espíritu de la Sortija del Milenio. ¿Cómo? Salvándolo, y no sólo eso; cuando Ryu quedó sordo gracias al nerviosismo de saber los planes de los ladrones, sólo pensó en su Yami.

 Se dio cuenta, de que el que primero cambió el trato (casi obligado, y un tanto hipócrita) entre ellos, fue él mismo: alejándose, pasando mucho tiempo en su habitación. Contemplando la belleza de los amaneceres.

 Llegó al piso de arriba en dónde estaban los cuartos, pero se sentía muy cansado y lleno de pensamientos más bizarros que antes, y todos lo confundían cada vez más.

-Que alguien detenga el mundo.- Suspiró al aire, mientras se dejaba caer en el pequeño y oscuro pasillo.

 El Yami, que subía detrás de él, dejó ver en su semblante el susto de ver a su hikari de rodillas al suelo llorando con gran sentimiento. Tenía mucha tristeza, demasiada para su bien, y el reciente hecho, no hizo más que alterarlo.

 -Ven.- Le dijo mientras lo movía como podía, hacia la pared frente a la escalera. Se sentó a su lado, ya que no pudo evitarlo, al ver como los ojitos café de Ryu, ahora estaban brillantes por las lágrimas, y vacíos por la tristeza.

 En ése momento, el Yami sintió lo inesperado: Ryu lo estaba abrazando. El albino menor había puesto sus manos en su cuello, y llevaba su cabeza hasta su pecho, buscando un poco de calor, que luego de unos segundos, el espíritu le brindó con mucha duda.

 -¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó con voz calmada, a la vez que peinada delicadamente la cabellera blanca de su hikari.

-¿Por qué sigues conmigo si soy tan débil? ¿Por qué todo está mal? ¿Por qué no es tan fácil desaparecer o dejar de sentir?

 Y un trueno afuera, anunció que una tormenta se desataba.

-

**[-------]**

-

**Fin del capítulo 3.**

-

Notas:

… Creo que éste capítulo salió un poco más psicópata, y es el peor del fic, ¿ustedes no? o.óUUUUUU

 nnU A ver… Sé que el capítulo no está muy bien narrado [Sobretodo si hablamos de la parte con los 3 hombres, que no describí ni siquiera… que pésimo; Wow! ¡Gracias por seguir hasta aquí!]; anyway, ojala les haya gustado. [Como especial, a la que está dedicado.]

 Como verán, ya Ryu y Bakura se acercaron un paso más, ya estoy loca por narrar a Bakura poniendo sólo el nombre! xD A veces se me olvida, y tengo que corregir! u.uU

 Ejem, siempre le leo éste fic a una prima, la cual se quedó así --» o Luego de leer la parte de las venas y Ryu; bueno.. eh… creo que cada quien tiene sus raras manías, ne? -Silbando- Jejeje.

 Aclaro, que el capítulo seguramente salió tan malo, porque lo escribí como un modo total y completo para descargar frustraciones, las cuales son estúpidas, porque son provocadas por 3 muelas sacadas! xD

Bueno, muchísimas gracias por haber leído, espero les haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo, se arreglarán (medianamente), las cosas entre los albinos.

Ya saben, mi e-mail, MSN, etc: en el primer capítulo. [=P]

**¡Inmensas gracias por leer!**

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada.


	4. Tormenta

**Yu - Gi - Oh!**

_"Color del cielo"_

**[-------]**

-

**Notas1:**

 ¡Hey! 4º capítulo, y tengo 33 R/R! Wow! No es por presumir, pero… ¡¡Wow!! Gracias!!!! nn

  Por cierto, a los que notaron que me gusta decirle a Bakura "psicópata" o.óU tienen toda la razón! xD Bueno, para mí los psicópatas son 4 declarados [Bakura, Ryu, Malik y Mariku], y algunos ocasionalmente [Yami, Seto, Joey y Noah], raro, ne? A de ser porque siempre digo mucho ésa palabra [Sép, todos se encargan de mirarme raro. Sé lo que significa ser "psicópata", pero bueh…] Perdonen si éste hecho le molestó a alguien. xD Verdaderamente, sorry.

 Como no quepo en mí de la emoción, es que voy a contestar los comentarios,… ¡¡GRACIAS POR LEER!!

**Eli-chan1:** Eyy! Nihao!! Vaya, ¿cómo te agradezco que hayas leído y te tomes el tiempo para dejarme un R/R? n.n ¡Vale, muchas gracias! De paso, que haces grandes cumplidos tanto al fic, como a mí =P ¡Yay, gracias! o.óU Perdona, pero no entendí lo de "No quiso entrar" xD Me explicas? [u.uU Y yo diciendo que podía captar muchas cosas! =P]. Síep, como que nadie quiere que Ryu muera, jejeje. No te preocupes, que en éste capítulo, pondrán las cosas en claro. También, muchas personas se han sentido identificadas con Ryu, pero NO pienses que no importa, por el contrario, importa bastante, nn si necesitas contar algo, yo leo feliz de mi vida. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y espero (ruego, la verdad es), que éste capítulo te guste. Gracias!!

**Narcisa:** La li ho!! Gracias, muchísimas gracias por haber leído!! n.n Síe, ya la relación de Ryu y Bakura va aumentando, jajaja, a ver en qué para. O.óU ciertamente, Bakura apareció en el momento indicado, y le patió el trasero a esos 3. Gracias por decir que el capítulo había quedado bien! xD Un millón de gracias por leer, y lo mejor, dejarme un comentario. Ojala éste te guste también.

**Hitokiri Aoi mFy:** Hellos!! Me alegro muchísimo que el capítulo pasado te haya gustado, y si dices que sobretodo el final, espero que éste te guste también!! [Aunque, ya no es psicópata, sólo un pelín]. Vasha, gracias por decir eso de mi forma de escribir -Sonrojada- Jejeje, eso me alegra bastante. Y no me agradezcas el comentario en tu fic!! n.n Mas bien, gracias a ti por escribirlo, mira que me gustó mucho [La verdad, es que sí; escribes muy bien]. xDD Me gustó lo del Unicornio [esperemos que mi hermana no sepa el término, porque ya la veo molestándome! =PP], supongo que Tea no es de tu total agrado! xDDD. Gracias, gracias, gracias por haber leído, espero que éste capítulo no te decepcione. Grax!!

**Pandorak-chan:** -Sonrojada al extremo- Jejeje, un trillón de gracias por leer, y también por tomarte la molestia de decir cosas tan lindas!! Jejejeje, hasta nerviosa estoy! XD. Bueno, con lo del lemon: la verdad, es que ya estoy dudando, porque sí me provoca ponerlo, lo que pasa es que no soy buena xD [Aunque, la Diosa Atena se encargó de darme los pasos más importantes! XD], sin embargo, no sé; en realidad, no depende de mí, sino de Petra -Señala la cabra que escribe- o.óU Trata de convencerla! xDD. Muchísimas gracias pro leer el fic, y espero que éste capítulo te guste también.

**Palimpsesto:** Hola!!! ¿Cómo te agradezco el hecho de que sigas aquí leyendo? Bueno, por ahora, sólo con palabras escritas: Gracias! Creo que pasé a Bakura, en eso de sonrojarse, porque nada más leo las cosas bonitas que pones, y me pongo toda nerviosa! nn. Jejeje. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo pasado, espero que éste siga su ejemplo. Síep, los títulos tienen relación xD Sorry, se me pasó el detalle de explicarlos, pero muchas gracias por decir que eran originales, la verdad, es que con los título batallo mucho! xD Waa! Gracias por decir que escribo bien, pero a pesar de que el fic está todo triste y suicida, en éste capítulo pretendo cambiar las cosas [o,óU ¿Me crees que se supone que esperanzador?]. ¡Ah, ya veo lo de tu nick! Me sigue pareciendo original… =PP Me bajaré la canción [el gusanito de la curiosidad]. Gracias por leer!!! Y espero que éste te guste también! Grax.

**Kitsune:** Épale!! Jejeje, gracias por haber leído!!! xD Ey, chica, te llamas Vanessa? [Oh, pero que bello nombre! Jajajaja! =P]. Con lo de 'psicópata', no tengo idea de cuantas veces la puse! xDD Jejeje, sorry por eso [es que, acostumbro decirla, y se me pasa a veces. Sin querer, escribo como hablo, y tengo _burda_ de expresiones y cosas raras! xD]. Que bueno que te agradó el fic!! Uuf! Ojala éste capítulo te guste de igual manera. Gracias, nuevamente, por leer.

**Alejamoto Diethel:** Gracias por haber leído!!! Aay, que vergüenza que casi llores, T.T no, no llores, ríe, ríe!! xDD Espero que éste capítulo te guste de igual manera, porque ya el fic merecía un cambio de tantos pensamientos psicópatas! xD no te parece?. Nuevamente gracias!!!!!!!

**Shi:** Beiopa-opa-opa-opa! [..U ignoremos eso, pero, se supone que es un saludo xD]. Vasha, muchísimas gracias por seguir aquí, y también dejar un R/R, grax-grax! n.n . Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo pasado, si Bakura se te hizo cute, espero que aquí también se te haga! XD [En realidad, espero que al menos tus expectativas cumpla]. oóU Tienes razón, me equivoqué, no quise decir que para suicidarse hace falta cerebro, sino _poco_ cerebro [o.óUUU Ése error fue culpa de la cabra! xD]. Nononono, ¡mucho ánimo, chica! ¡Mucho! Siempre hay cosas malas, pero uno debe saber afrontarlas, hay que cerrar los ojos, y decir "Esto también pasará", porque, si te pones a ver, muchas cosas han pasado por nuestra vida, y recuerda, que para ser feliz, sólo te necesitas a ti misma para lograrlo, yo trato de ser Yoh Asakura, o algo por el estilo, pero me ha funcionado! xD. Síe, ver el cielo, sin querer, siempre relaja; ponte a ver, al menos tienes amigas que se dan cuenta de tu cambio, ¡eso es algo muy bueno! Recuerda, [yo lo tengo de mantra] "Todo estará bien." Cuando confías, todo lo que piensas se hará realidad [confirmado]. Vamos, arriba esos ánimos!! Espero verte pronto en el MSN. Nuevamente gracias por leer!! nn Y espero no decepcionarte, cualquier cosa, otro R/R me encantará, [y no te preocupes, si son largos, me gustan más! xDD]. Gracias!!

**Malale:** Hula-la! ¿Cómo andiamos? xD ¡¡Gracias por leer y dejarme taaan bonito comentario! Gracias-acias! [u.uU Damn, ¿qué me pasa hoy? XD], sí, yo también odio que haga eso… Wow!! Entonces, ¡¡doble gracias!! Mira que volver a escribir el comentario: GRACIAS!. Que alegría que el capítulo pasado te gustase; síe, yo me imagino a Bakura muy renuente en temas de sentimientos, además, que muy directo con las cosas que quiere decir, y traté de ponerlo así! xD. Eh! Gracias por notar lo de la rase del mundo (jeje), la verdad, es que es muy usada, y es algo así como "Mamá, detén el mundo, que me quiero bajar", algo raro, pero me gustó para la ocasión [Vamos, quién no ha pensado eso, aunque sea una vez?], y síep, ya acerqué un poco más a Ryu y a Bakura [Además, seguí tus concejos de las pastillas, por lo que, ésa escena está dedicada a vocè xD]. Y claro que me encantan tus tan explicativos comentarios! Los adoro, gracias por ellos!! Y con lo de las venas, bueno, eso y lo de las pastillas contra el dolor de cabeza, es algo muy propio [ahora que lo pienso, en el fic me reflejo mucho… xxU ¿qué demonios hago escribiendo esto? XD]; lo de las venas, aún lo hago sin querer, pero ya paré la costumbre. Muchas gracias por haber leído, te lo agradezco en el alma, y espero y aspiro, que éste capítulo también te guste. Graxxxxxx!!

**Diosa Atena:** -Sonrojadísima al increíble **extremo**- … Gracias, gracias por seguir leyendo. También, gracias por explicarme lo de de Bakura con Yami! o.oU Síe, ya sabía lo de su pueblo [Por cierto, por éste capítulo lo nombre! xD], no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que eso pasaba… ¡¡Ya quiero que lo pasen!! T.T Aunque me conozco, yo también lloraré, quiero más a Kura que a Yami! [xD], y de Malik ni la sombra? O.óU. Chica, NO PUDE SONROJARME MÁS leyendo tu R/R!!!! Andaba toda 'Jejehehejejeje…" xDD No sos una hentai, todas somos hentais!! [¬¬U Ok, sí eres! xDD Pero, caes muy bien!! Jajajaajajaja!!] No, es que de pana me dio pena, pero me divertí un montón! xD Jajaja!!. A ver, trataré de hacerte feliz, pero como ya dije, tienes que tratar de convencer a Petra o.óU -Vuelve a señalar a la cabra, que por ahí anda-, tú sabes, ella decide lo que va y lo que no! xDD Jajajajaja! Es que no puedo parar de reír! n.nU Jejeje. Yo también me imagino lemons Yaoi [No en vano he leído muchos! ¬¬ … Hentais, unidos, jamás serán vencidos! (8)], es que a la hora de narrar me entra muy corte! XD [O, bueno, le entra a la cabra], sin embargo, trataré de hacer lo que pueda!! xDD Jajajaja. Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo pasado, espero [de verdad], que éste también te guste!!! xDD Gracias por dejarme un R/R tan explicativo y largo [es que me encantó, de veras-de veritas]. Gracias!!! [xDD Seguiré tus consejos!!]

**Guerrera lunar:** Hi!!! Me alegra, muchísimo que les gustara el capítulo pasado!!!!!! [Muchísimo!] nn La verdad Rex… Es que me enamoré de ti!!! Que cute!! -Asfixiándolo- xDD Bueno, pero, GRACIAS por haberlo leído, y nuevamente, me alegra que les gustara. Síep, Bakura se encargó de la escoria, y ahora aquí entenderán qué pasó con claridad [u.uU Bueno, eso traté, no estoy muy segura]; supongo que fue algo extraño para Ryu pensar tanto en su Yami [xD No te preocupes, desde aquí empiezo a llamarlo "Bakura", y había partes, en las que ya me había acostumbrado a llamarle de otra forma, y tenía que volver a corregir! xDD ¬¬U … Que manías.]. El desahogo vendrá en éste capítulo… xD Ya verán!! Aquí es de los 2 [Aunque, para qué negarlo? Está un poquitín más centrado en el Yami], y lo de las frases, bueno… xD Supongo que todos nos la preguntamos alguna vez, por lo menos la de "¿Por qué no es tan fácil desaparecer?" [O mínimo sentir que desapareces, muy al estilo Evangelio], que wueno que te gustaron!! xDD Tome azúcar, si es lo que quiere!! T.TU Como ya puedo comer, tomaré también por ti! xDDD. GRACIAS por haber leído, y porque te gusto. También porque te molestaste mandándome un comentario, por eso, te lo agradezco mucho más. Espero que éste capítulo te guste!!

 Bueno… ¡También gracias a todos los que leyeron y no pudieron dejar un R/R! Repito, sé que pasa [xD A mí me pasa]; pero, sobretodo a las personas que tomaron un poquito de su tiempo, para dejarme un comentario: Un trillón de gracias!!!!!!!!! nn Espero no decepcionar a nadie.

xD Además, espero que a la que va dedicado, le siga gustando.

Sin más, los dejo con el fic… ¡Gracias a todos!

-

**[-------]**

-

-

**Capítulo 4:** Tormenta.

-

-

 El Yami apenas y atinó a seguir peinándole delicadamente la melena blanca a su hikari; se sentía poco menos que desconcertado.  Estaba conciente de que Ryu no era portador de las mejores condiciones, pero nunca pensó que se sintiera tan desesperado, como para aferrarse a él con tanta fuerza.

 Porque el abrazo que tristemente recibía carecía de calor interno, pero nunca de gran agarre de cuello. Mas no podía quejarse, y mucho menos rechazarlo, o apartarlo, sólo siguió pasando su mano delicadamente por sus cabellos, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas calientes de Ryu le bañaban la camisa que usaba. (Que después de todo, estaba ya mojada, porque se había humedecido con la lluvia)

 Bajó la vista, concentrándose en el infinitamente triste semblante de su hikari: sí que se veía angustiado. A cada segundo tenía ligeros espasmos en los hombros, y no hacía ni el más mínimo intento de reprimir los roncos gemidos de dolor interno que de él salían.

_"Mejor afuera, que siempre portarlos escondidos en su alma."_ Pensó el espíritu, a la par que sentía que los brazos alrededor de su cuello apretaban más fuerte.

 Como respuesta a esto, el albino mayor dejó de peinarlo, para así poder abrazarlo completamente, prácticamente, arrullándolo entre sus brazos.

 Ryu era delgado y pequeño sin duda, sobretodo, si lo comparaba consigo mismo.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?- Preguntó el más chico entre sollozos apagados- ¿Por qué no mejor te quedaste con ellos? - Reprimió varios gemidos, que le quitaron el aire- Hu-hubieran sido… ¡mejores hikaris que yo!

 Antes las interrogaciones, y todavía abrazándolo, el Yami dejó salir una sonrisa de sus labios: mitad de burla, mitad de ironía. Inmediatamente la borró de su rostro, dándole gracias a Ra porque Ryu no lo veía, sino, estaba seguro de que habría confundido el significado de ésa sonrisa, y se sentiría peor.

 -Yo creo - Empezó el albino mayor con una voz neutra y calmada, Ryu no recordaba muchas ocasiones con ése tono de voz venido de su Yami- que estás equivocado, ¡esos patanes nunca serán mi hikari! No los quiero a ellos.

 El chico que lloraba, no supo con exactitud como tomarse ésa respuesta, porque no le dejaba nada claro. ¿Él era mejor que esos 3 idiotas? Bueno, si comparaba ¡hasta un elefante amarillo era mejor hikari que esos 3! Pero, eso no hacía, que el espíritu lo quisiera a **él**.

 Por unos segundos, intensificó el abrazo, luego, cayó en cuenta de que ponía al espíritu en una situación que seguramente no era de su agrado. Sin previo aviso se soltó de su Yami, y quedó sentado frente a él (casi entre sus piernas), sin embargo, no pudo parar de llorar.

 Sentía que estaba totalmente expuesto, que era el momento perfecto para el que quisiera burlarse de lo que era un ser patético en su máxima expresión. Inconscientemente, ocultó su cabeza atrás de sus rodillas, y su dedo pulgar se paseaba insistentemente sobre su vena izquierda.

 Pobre tipo. Pobre estúpido que ni siquiera lograba que su Yami lo apreciara. _"¿Por qué no me dejó morirme? Él hubiese podido escapar, lo sé."_ se preguntó, mientras recordaba que el espíritu, momentos atrás, lo había defendido.

 Por otra parte, el espíritu lo miraba al frente suyo, con las manos levemente extendidas, dudando entre tocarlo o no; sintiendo como el dolor se había apoderado completamente del corazón de su pequeño hikari, y se estaba burlando de él.

 Sabía que había elegido mal las palabras al usarlas; estaba perfectamente conciente, que no era lo que Ryu esperaba oír. Y ahí estaba él, sintiendo toda ésa tristeza acumulada en su propio pecho, y haciendo un esfuerzo para no decir alguna incoherencia.

-Acabemos de una buena vez con todo esto.- Dijo el albino menor en voz alta y cansada, no sabía si al aire, a su Yami, a él mismo, a todos o a ninguno, de todas formas, le daba exactamente igual.

 En ése momento, el espíritu de la Sotija del milenio no pudo ni siquiera pensar, hasta que vio a su hikari nuevamente envuelto por sus brazos de forma protectora, cabe destacar que también sus piernas lo rodeaban. ¡Un poco de calor debía brindarle si quiera a su cuerpo, maldita sea!

 Como pudo, volvió a arrimarse, hasta quedar recostando su peso sobre la pared, a su espalda. Sintiendo a Ryu temblar por el simple abrazo, se apresuró a hablar.

 -¡No digas eso!- Volvió a sonreír- Lo que quiero decir… Lo que pasa es que…- Sin más ni más, cambió a un preocupado semblante, y suspiró derrotado; bueno, si Ryu había sido abierto y sincero con él, era el tiempo de devolverle el favor, hablándole de la misma forma- Yo no quiero otro hikari que no seas tú - Cuando sintió que Ryu dejaba de temblar, lo abrazó más fuerte-, para mí… has sido el mejor.

 A pesar de que algo se le iluminó en el cerebro, que le decía: "**¡Alto! ¡Ya dijiste mucho! ¡No empieces a hablar de eso!**" el espíritu sabía que debía seguir, puesto que la presión en su pecho, y la angustia en su garganta no disminuía, y también sabía que no lo haría hasta sentir que ayudaba a Ryu… aunque fuera un poco.

 Contra el pecho de su Yami, Ryu abrió los ojos asombrado, y de golpe dejó de llorar con tanta intensidad. ¿Su Yami le había dicho que él…?

-Yo… pensé que-que tú…- Balbuceó el albino menor como pudo, hasta que quedara entendible para los oídos humanos- que… a-a ti, no te impor… taba que yoh…

-¿Qué te suicidaras?- Completó el espíritu una tanto exasperado, al ver como Ryu tardaba una eternidad en terminar una frase, que sentía muy vergonzosa, porque consigo traía muchas explicaciones, las cuales estaba dispuesto a dar ahora, y sólo ahora: nada de repetirlas- ¡Claro que me importaba! ¿Cómo no habría de hacerlo? Yo,… bueno, la verdad es que yo…

 Percibió como desde abajo, Ryu le dedicaba todo su espacio visual a sí mismo, y se sintió más apenado y avergonzado que al principio. No le respondió la mirada, sino que empecinadamente, sólo observaba el barandal de las escaleras al frente.

 Muy bien señoras y señores, abróchense los cinturones (Aunque, el Yami no estaba del todo seguro de lo que eso significaba), porque ésta sería una noche muy larga, además de bochornosa y cursi… Sobretodo cursi.

 Dándole un breve discurso de despedida a su orgullo, el espíritu empezó a aclarar el punto tratado:

-No quería meterme más en tus asuntos.- Suspiró sonando triste, sin quererlo- Porque ya arruiné tu vida, ¿cierto? Me pareció egoísta que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, yo te imponga una orden, que te traerá más dolor. Me pareció que si querías… morir, entonces debía dejarte hacerlo, y ya no estorbarte más. Pero nunca me dio igual, por el contrario, no hallaba la manera de decirte, que no quería que me dejaras… con otra persona.

 Si antes se había sorprendido, ahora el peliblanco menor no sabía donde meterse de la impresión que cargaba, todavía sintiendo los brazos y piernas de su Yami alrededor de su cuerpo, podía notar como su fuerte palpitar se calmaba poco a poco.

 -No me estorbas…- Le respondió a su Yami, en un tono bajo- Pensé que era yo el que te estorbaba a ti.

-Nah,… si eres tú el que me mantiene con vida.- La sonrisa cínica volvió al mayor, mientras cerraba sus ojos cafés, y apoyaba la cabeza contra la pared- Creo que he pasado mucho tiempo con Mariku, y me hizo entender algunas cosas…

-O sea…- Las mejillas pálidas de Ryu, se tornaron de un suave color escarlata- que te importo, al ser tu hikari.

-¡Arhg!- El espíritu abrió los ojos, mirándolo de lleno, actuando como si estuviera exasperado, cuando en realidad, estaba muerto de vergüenza ¡como odiaba tener que decir en voz alta lo que pensaba o sentía!- ¡Me importas por el hecho de que eres tú! No sólo mi hikari sino también… sólo por ser Ryu.

 Por una milésima de segundo, el albino mayor estuvo seguro que los ojos de Ryu se saldrían de su cabeza, de lo grandes que los tenía abiertos; esto lo hizo apenarse al punto del sonrojo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Le preguntó el hikari, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada, pero sus ojos secos, que ya no botaban ninguna lágrima.

 Ahora, verdaderamente, el espíritu frunció el entrecejo.

-Pues, ¿qué esperabas?- Le respondió.- No estoy acostumbrado a ir por la vida diciendo a diestra y siniestra lo que pienso.

-No era a todo el mundo, era a mí.- Le reclamó el albino menor, con algo de reproche en sus ojos.

 En éste punto, el espíritu suspiró resignado, y casi sintiéndose mal consigo mismo; bajó los hombros, y toda postura altanera o defensiva que pudo haber tenido se esfumó. Muy a su pesar, sabía que en aquel pasillo, las almas de Ryu y la de él quedarían desnudas.

No más secretos entre ellos, no más dudas. ¡¡Adiós dignidad, venga señora vergüenza!!

-Ryu- Empezó extrañando al nombrado, pocas veces su Yami le llamaba por su nombre-, he vivido por muchos años, y he pasado por inimaginables cosas. Cuando viví en Egipto, mi pueblo, Kuru Eruna quedó devastado (por culpa de ése maldito faraón de la…); y la venganza fue por muchos años mi impulso a seguir.- Sus ojos, chocaron con los otros, sintiendo su atención- Sin embargo, ésta vida ha sido también muy movida, he cambiado tanto, que ni yo mismo lo puedo creer a veces. ¡Maldita sea! Algo me decía que no me juntara con los 2 egipcios locos, ¡ya sabía yo!

 El albino menor le sonrió de medio lado, algo divertido por las divagaciones explicativas que su Yami tenía.

-No estoy acostumbrado…- Siguió el más alto- a decir lo que siento, por más que sé que es necesario decirlo. No me gusta hacerlo, y espero no cambiar mucho en éste punto. Es bastante incómodo.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Ryu se aventuró subiendo su mano, hasta la mejilla de su Yami con suavidad.

-No me di cuenta…- Le sonrió al espíritu más dulcemente- Has cambiado mucho, ¡diablos, y no me di cuenta!- Suspiró, retirando su mano- Pero, creo que ha sido una buena alteración, ¿o no?

 De repente, sintió un aire de comprensión hacia su Yami. Había sufrido y perdido mucho; y sin embargo, había sido extraordinariamente fuerte, hasta que cambió su forma vengativa de pensar, ¡y él ni siquiera podía soportar la supuesta soledad de **una** vida! Estaba demostrando ser verdaderamente débil.

 Un trueno de afuera iluminó toda la estancia, como si el cielo reclamara por la falta de atención por parte de ambos albinos. Afuera, todo estaba oscuro y las nubes grises con tintes anaranjados nublaban todo a su paso. Las fuertes gotas sonaban chocando contra las ventanas.

 Y por primera vez en toda su vida, Ryu prefirió quedarse en brazos de su Yami, antes que ver el espectáculo que afuera se daba.

-Yo quiero disculparme.- Habló Ryu bajamente, pero tratando de que su voz se oye por encima de la fuerte lluvia- La verdad, es que no sé qué me pasó ayer,… yo, ¡por supuesto que no te odio! Perdóname, yo…

-¡No tienes por qué disculparte!- Le interrumpió el albino mayor rápidamente- Yo sé muy bien que sí me…

-¡Para nada!- Ahora Ryu le interrumpió al otro - Me sentía muy mal, pero no fue contigo, era conmigo mismo. Sabes que soy muy débil, y simplemente, exploté con la única persona… que se preocupó por mí. Lo lamento. No te odio, no debí decir eso.

 El espíritu soltó un poco el abrazo, a la par que sentía, como el nudo de agonías que tenía en la garganta se desasía, y por fin su pecho estaba tranquilo.

-Tú y yo sabemos, que soy el gran responsable de todo lo que te pasó, no debí dejarte tan solo, y tampoco debí dejar que pensaras que yo te detestaba.

-… No tienes la culpa, soy así; no importa lo que hicieras, no ibas a cambiar eso de un momento a otro. Nunca llegué a odiarte, ¿sabes?

-Tampoco a quererme,- Cuando el Yami se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se apresuró a arreglar la oración, hasta que dijera lo que él realmente quería decir- o sea, apreciarme de algún modo, y es todo mi culpa. No estaba acostumbrado a tratarte bien, siquiera…

-¿Pero todo se puede cambiar…?- Le susurró, aparentando estar seguro, pero espíritu sabía, había hecho una pregunta.

-Ya todo eso cambió, hikari.- Le dijo.- Yo… también quiero disculparme.

-Ya no lo hagas, porque no importa, todo está en el pasado.- Las gotas parecían tener la empecinada tarea, de limpiar las ventanas y las paredes exteriores del apartamento, al tiempo en que Ryu correspondía por fin, el abrazo de su Yami.

 Viendo sin llevar la cuenta los relámpagos y truenos que caían por la ciudad, la mano del Yami volvió a peinar delicadamente la cabellera del más bajo, con expresión ausente, pero calmada, tan calmada, que parecía fingida.

-¿Tú quería matarte por mi culpa?- Le preguntó, sintiendo la necesidad de aclarar mejor el tema.

-Ya te dije que no- Le respondió Ryu con tranquilidad-. Yo quería hacerlo, porque soy débil, no soy bueno en nada de lo que hago… Sentía que, para ti, no importaba.

-¿Ves que sí es mi culpa?- Casi había reproche en la voz del espíritu.

-Que no.- Ryu, cuando quería, podía llegar a ser muy terco- Era culpa de mi mente; fui egoísta, no capté tu cambio, no estuve ahí para ayudarte. Eres muy fuerte. La soledad me deprimió, sentía que no le importaba a nadie.

-¿Aún piensas así?- Ahora lo que casi distinguió el albino menor, era desesperación en la voz del otro.

-No… Tú estás conmigo.- Dicho esto, con delicadeza se retiró de las piernas de su Yami, para posesionarse a su lado izquierdo, también recostado a la pared frente el barandal, sabía que el sentimentalismo no era el fuerte del espíritu, y no quería hacerle las cosas más difíciles- Cuando esos tres hombres quisieron matarme, sólo pensé en una cosa.

 A pesar de que el espíritu albino quería decir algo así como: _"Pero esos malditos no volverán a tocarte nunca más, no pienses en eso"_, se contuvo, porque presentía que toda esta charla era importante que saliera a la luz.

 -Pensé en todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, y también, que quería repetirlos; no han sido muchos los minutos en los que nos hemos llevado bien, por lo que deseé con todas mis fuerzas, poder verte relajado con mi presencia. Me di cuenta de muchas cosas, por ejemplo, que el que primero cambió todo esto fui yo, cuando dejé de tratarte. Y también… que sí te apreciaba, por lo que quería estar contigo. Lamento mucho, todo esto.

-No te disculpes, yo lamento que esos tipos te atacaran.

-Por cierto- empezó el albino menor, sintiendo fuertemente el reclamo del cielo-, ¿cómo esos seres sabían de ti y la Sortija del milenio?

 Una sonrisa maniática se apoderó del semblante del espíritu (Ryu ya se había comenzado a extrañar, por no verla), y empezó a explicar, como si el hecho no importara.

-Esos malditos eran egipcios.- Trató de no reír al recordar sus semblantes junto antes de enviarlos al reino de las sombras- No tengo idea de cómo se enteraron de la existencia de la Sortija, pero sí sé que eran unos completos idiotas. Cuando dieron conmigo (pura casualidad hikari, te lo juro, ningún otro desaparecimiento de infelices al reino de las sombras tuvo que ver, para nada), se la pasaron días atrás de mí, pidiéndomela. A veces los escarmentaba, otras los asustaba y jugaba con ellos. Pero idiotas al fin y al cabo, y simplemente les di su merecido por meterse con lo que no debían meterse.

-Pero, la sortija la traías tú, no llegaron a tocarla.

-¡Hablo de ti, baka!

-Ohh.- Fue la única respuesta, de un sonrojado Ryu.

-Lamento eso, yo también.- Le dijo e espíritu, antes de pasar su brazo, por encima de los hombros de Ryu, en un nuevo abrazo.

 Un nuevo trueno iluminó la estancia, dándola a la pequeña sonrisa del albino menor, un toque misterioso.

-Ambos fallamos, al nos darnos cuesta de que estamos juntos en esto.- Suspiró- Fue estúpido de nuestra parte, tratar de separarnos el uno del otro; pase lo que pase estaremos unidos.

-¿Eso quiere decir- Preguntó el espíritu milenio con renovada esperanza- que piensas quedarte por aquí? Digo, sinceramente hablando ¿no piensas más en…?

-No.- Le respondió Ryu con certeza.- Es hora de cambiar, y crecer. No puedo sólo yo, pero juntos…

-¡Sí, sí!- Le cortó el Yami, antes de sentir más bochorno gracias a lo cursi de la situación.- Ya lo sé.

 La sonrisa en el semblante del menor se amplió un tanto, cosa que se sintió muy bien. Hacía tanto que no sonreía.

 El espíritu pareció notar aquello también, y no pudo menos que felicitarse por su gran acción, y su gran recompensa. ¡Su hikari sonreía! ¡Ya no lloraba! Su respiración estaba calmada, y su pecho se había vuelto más ligero.

 ¡Que viva el espíritu que por fin hizo algo bien por su hikari!

 El chico hizo el ademán de volver a hablar, pero de inmediato se detuvo, pensando en algo particular, y ya que estaban siendo sinceros, no veía otro momento más oportuno:

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que no sé cómo llamarte?

 Ahora que habían hecho las paces, Ryu no estaba totalmente seguro si el espíritu quería ser llamado por su apellido, o tenía un nombre, tal vez un sobrenombre que le gustara más. Bueno, ¡no tenía idea! Por lo que prefería que fuera el mismo espíritu quien se lo aclarara.

-Me he dado cuenta, sí.- Le respondió éste con suavidad, a pesar de su voz ronca- Sin embargo, no recuerdo mi verdadero nombre. No sé si tú… Bueno, espero que a ti no te importe…

-Antes me hubiera importado, pero este es un nuevo y mejorado comienzo- Sonrió-, habrá que aprovecharlo del todo, ¿verdad, Bakura?

 Fue turno del espíritu abrir los ojos un tanto asombrado. En cuestión de horas, su hikari había dado un bonito y bienvenido cambio, y ahora ¡hasta por su apellido lo llamaba!

 Sabía de buena fuente (bueno, de Malik), que Ryu detestaba que lo llamasen 'Bakura', y ahora, oyéndolo de sus propios labios, se sentía algo raro, no obstante, no dejaba de ser agradable.

 _"Lo que hace la falta de comunicación."_ Se dijo a sí mismo Bakura, tratando de no girar los ojos _"Si hubiéramos tenido antes ésta charla, nos habríamos ahorrado muchas cosas, entre ellas, un par de lágrimas de él."_

 Se sentía diferente, y sabía que ahora se había ganado un amigo; ¡peor que eso! Un amigo **bastante** cercano. De acuerdo, el albino mayor no lo veía como algo malo, pero, no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

 -Cierto, Ryu.- Le sonrió medianamente, tratando de no mostrar cinismo.

-¿Era eso lo que querías decirme desde ayer en la madrugada?- Le preguntó a Bakura, sonriendo- ¿Qué me considerabas un buen hikari?

-Algo por el estilo.- Respondió el albino mayor volviendo a sentir la vergüenza en un punto peligrosamente cerca del sonrojo.- Sólo quería animarte.

-¿Siempre me sigues al colegio?- Al parecer, el _pequeño_ pero _curioso_ Ryu tenía algunas preguntas que hacer, y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de hacerlas.

 Un nuevo trueno, significó la pérdida total del poco orgullo propio que quedaba en el cuerpo de Bakura; para evitarse mayores inconvenientes, y la posible repetición de la pregunta, prefirió responder sincera y rápidamente.

-Sí, bueno, desde hace algunas semanas, desde que te sentí tan triste.

-¿Me sientes?- Preguntó extrañado.

-Séh.- El Yami cerró los ojos, a la vez que asentía, en un acto de autodefensa contra la vergüenza que lo poseía- Cuando lloras, estás triste, y esas cosas. Después de todo, tenemos un lazo Yami/Hikari, que no se puede romper tan fácilmente.

-Ya veo…- Respondió Ryu, un tanto sonrojado.

 Bakura sonrió de medio lado: sí, la noche sería largo, pero estaba seguro, de que era lo mejor, y no sólo para su hikari, porque ¿para qué negárselo a sí mismo? Él también necesitaba platicar un rato con su contraparte.

_ Se necesitaban uno a otro._ Ya lo había dicho su hikari: Hicieran lo que hicieran, y así lo negaran arduamente, sus vidas estaban unidas, y no podía pretender por mucho tiempo más, que no necesitaba el trato con Ryu.

 ¿Para qué hacerse del rogar?

-Bakura,- le llamó suavemente, a la parte que posaba su cabeza sobre su hombro- ¿me cuentas más sobre tu vida en Egipto?

_ Noche larga y cursi_, pero necesitada y muy añorada por los dos. Hasta el cielo, parecía contar sus secretos, mediante el fuerte tintineo de sus gotas. Todo parecía querer limpiarse, y renovar como nuevo.

 Malditas metáforas que lo atacaban en el peor de los momentos.

 Un espacio de horas, con tormentas internas de sentimientos, en los estómagos de ambos albinos, ante tan repentino cambio, pasaba. Y otro trueno rugió en la oscuridad.

-

**[-------]**

-

 Sino eran las 2 ó 3 de la mañana, su instinto estaba totalmente errado. ¿Cuántas horas hablando habían pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo el cielo había descargado sus frustraciones sobre las paredes de su departamento? ¿Cuánta angustia y tristeza había sido borrada, hilando oraciones que antes hubieran carecido de sentido?

 Bakura no lo sabía, y sin embargo, poco le importaba. _"El tiempo es perfecto" _Escuchó de labios de Ishizu en más de una ocasión, y ahora no podía estar más de acuerdo con la frase.

 Pero ahora se preguntaba, ¿qué importa el tiempo? Puesto que creía que podían seguir hablando toda la vida, ahí sentados frente al brandal de la escalera del departamento, con la cabeza de Ryu apoyado ahora en su pierna izquierda, y su mano volviendo a peinar el plateado cabello.

 Sí, definitivamente el tiempo era perfecto. Estar ahí, y así, se sentía perfecto. Sin peso en sus corazones, sin desesperanzas o desesperos; hasta el cielo se había calmado, aunque no paraba de llover.

-Te sonará increíble- Empezó Ryu adormilado, gracias a las suaves caricias que su Yami le brindaba- Pero,… ya no me siento solo.

 El albino mayor sonrió de medio lado, sintiendo como el estado de relajación se apoderaba cada vez más de él.

-Yo tampoco me siento solo, ahora; no como antes.

-Es extraño,- Siguió el menor, con mucho sueño reflejado en su tono de voz- cierro los ojos, y veo tu imagen. ¿Es eso normal?

 Las mejillas de Bakura, volvieron a pintarse de rojo. ¡Era oficial! Había roto su record de sólo 5 sonrojos en un día… ¡¡No podía recordar la cantidad de veces que se le durmieron las piernas, gracias a que su sangre se quedaba en sus mejillas con terquedad!!

-Supongo.- Respondió, con cuidado que no se le escapara un _"Me pasa lo mismo contigo"_ Él creía que se debía a que, por fin, sus lazos como contrapartes, estaban suavemente unidos.

La lluvia afuera se calmó un poco más. Vaya, si que era relajante su sonido; ahora entendía mejor que nunca, porqué Ryu miraba el cielo todo el tiempo que podía. Sólo por los sonidos era fascinante.

 Y dentro de pocas horas amanecería, ¡no podía esperar a imaginarse los colores!

-Bakura, ¿por qué el cielo no se pone de color verde?- Preguntó Ryu, mientras que cerraba los ojos, y se dejaba arrastrar concientemente, por el mundo de Morfeo.- Si te pones a pesar, la luz se divide en todo los colores, ¿por qué el verde no se refleja en las nubes?

 El espíritu amplió su media sonrisa, divertido por los extraños cambios de tema que su hikari había hecho durante toda la noche. Aunque ésta, le parecía una pregunta interesante. Estúpidamente interesante, esperanzadoramente; la sentía, como algo nuevo.

_"Baka"_ Se dijo a sí mismo _"Tú sólo responde la pregunta."_

-No lo sé, hikari.- Le dijo con sinceridad, característica de la noche que acaba de pasar, con la espalda pegada a una pared blanca y fría.

 Con mucho cuidado, sentó a Ryu a su lado, para acto seguido levantarse. Antes de que si quiera el albino menor lo pregunta, Bakura explicó:

-Voy al baño.- Sonrió de medio lado, mostrando los caninos, un tanto avergonzado. Aunque después de todo lo que habló ésa noche, o creía que por tan simple frase, pudiera avergonzarse más.

 Ante los ojos de Ryu, Bakura cerró la puerta con tranquilidad y sin mirarlo. Sonrió dulcemente.

 Ahora entendía muchas cosas, que antes le hacían gran daño. Su Yami lo apreciaba, y no pensaba que fuese tan débil (o por lo menos eso le dijo); no podía más que reprocharse por no haberse dado cuenta de que todo su alrededor había cambiado.

 Entendía que no podía decir que detestaba al espíritu, porque sería otra mentira acumulada para el historial del mundo, en esos momentos sentía gran comprensión entre ellos, y también aprecio. Al menos logró algo, al menos era importante para Bakura.

 ¿Eso era un buen consuelo? No, no era un consuelo, era una razón para seguir, era un apoyo, era… su esperanza. Exactamente.

-Si vivo sólo para él- Le dijo al aire en un susurro con los ojos cerrados, y sintiéndose en tranquilidad verdadera, algo que no experimentaba, desde hace mucho tiempo-, nada habrá sido en vano.

 Al otro lado de la puerta del baño, el espíritu terminaba de abrocharse el cinturón a su cadera (¿Qué? ¡Ryu y él eran muy flacuchos! No era su culpa que se bajaran), mientras que observaba su reflejo en el espejo.

 Subió su mano, hasta que también quedó reflejada en el mismo, y sus ojos la captaron con detalle.

-Supongo que no desapareceré, porque él se quedará aquí… conmigo.- Dijo con una media sonrisa burlesca. ¿Para quién era la burla? Para el pasado, para lo antiguos pensamientos de su hikari… para la caja de pastillas contra el dolor de cabeza, que observaba en el gabinete.

 Sin ningún tipo de prisa, tomó la caja de las pastillas blancas, y cual estuviera haciendo una labor muy complaciente, la tiró a la basura.

-Agradece que no te envío al reino de las sombras- Le habló al contenido de la papelera-, y eso porque no estoy seguro si le hiciste bien o mal a Ryu, pero sí sé que ya no te necesitará, baka.

 Y con la frente en alto, sonriendo con total arrogancia, salió del baño a paso seguro.

 Cuando volvió al pasillo, tenía la intención de preguntarle algo sin importancia su hikari, sólo para hacer conversación nuevamente, sin embargo, cuando lo vio, no pudo más que sonreír complacido.

 Ahí estaba el pequeño Ryu, acostado en el suelo, con las manos juntas bajo su cabeza, y el cuerpo acurrucado buscando calor, totalmente dormido.

 La respiración calmada, su semblante tranquilo, y una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

 ¿Hace cuento que no dormía su hikari con tanta profundidad?

 Con cuidado y más delicadeza de la que sabía que tenía, lo cargó, hasta su habitación, la cual, seguía hecha un desastre, y la cama seguía pegada a la pared tendida, pero desarreglada. Lo que le daba a entender que ayer no había dormido nada.

 Con suavidad lo depositó en la cama, y luego lo cubrió con las mantas de ésta; sabía que Ryu no era friolento, sin embargo, quería que pasara unas buenas horas de sueño.

 Subió la mirada, hasta la ventana, la cual estaba cerrada, pero la persiana estaba arriba, haciendo ver completamente el enorme cielo (Al fin encontraba un punto a favor de vivir en un piso alto). Eran ya pocas y casi invisibles gotas las que caían, cada vez con menos fluidez. No tuvo que esperar mucho, para que, por fin, dejara de llover.

 Y quedó maravillado con los colores que reflejaba ahora el cielo.

 Las nubes quedaron pintadas de naranja y morado pastel, proclamando que ya no estaban llenas de agua, y regalándoles a los humanos una hermosa vista. El cielo como tal (porque ya estaba algo despejado), estaba de un color azul no muy oscuro. No se veían estrellas, por ningún lado.

-Ya entiendo, porqué le gusta tanto.- Dijo, mientras que inconcientemente, se sentaba al lado de Ryu con suavidad.

 Si le preguntaban, había sido una noche productiva, y llena de éxito; se sentía un paso más cerca de su hikari. Suponía que de ahora en adelante, el albino menor se haría la idea de que eran amigos, y no podía estar menos que contento por ello.

 Tal vez sí le daba un poco de miedo (además de que era un gran cambio), sin embargo, sentía que era una muy buena aventura, algo que debía aprovechar.

 Subió la vista, y sonrió. Sí, al parecer también el cielo estaba feliz por su hazaña de hacer sonreír a su hikari de nuevo, y ésta vez, sinceramente. Podía sentir la quietud en su pecho, y eso lo tranquilizaba bastante.

 Sin embargo, había algo que ahora que lo pensaba, no lo dejaba tranquilo… ¡¡¿Por qué demonios no se ponía verde el cielo?!! ¡¡Su hikari quería verlo verde!! ¡¡Debería estar verde!!

-Algún día lo verá.- Le dijo al durmiente, justo antes de bajar la vista, para verlo, y no dejó de sonreír.

 Porque Ryu se veía tranquilo, y con un dejo de alegría.

 Se movió un poco en la cama, y suspiró algo, que por un momento, hizo que las mejillas de Bakura se encendieran, nuevamente.

-… Mí Yami…

-Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme.- Dijo bajamente, volvió a ver por la ventana, antes de levantarse, para bajar la persiana, y que el cuarto quedara en penumbras- ¡¡Verde!! ¿Por qué no verde?

-

**[-------]**

-

Notas:

 Ooooookeeey,… ¿Recuerdan que en el capítulo pasado, dije que aquel era el peor de éste pequeño y escueto fic? Me equivoqué, y por eso, corrijo: **Es el presente el peor!!**  xDD Sin embargo, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado; porque de imaginarme a Bakura y a Ryu hablando, apoyados en la pared de un pasillo, con total sinceridad, salió el fic. Bueno, ok, primero me salió el título de la nada, y luego me creé el fic… xD Pero, anyway! Salió!

 Bueno, y hablando de título, me doy cuenta de que no expliqué (verdaderamente), el título del presente. Verán "Color del cielo" viene del hecho de que el cielo cambia, y se pone de todos los colores [aja, menos verde, ya sabemos], al igual que el temperamento de un humano, lo que puede ser muy cambiante.

 Lo que sugiere que el resto de los títulos, como "Despejado", "Nublado", etc, se refieren al estado de ánimo de [en éste caso] Ryu. [Bueno, el de 'Despejado' es un tanto irónico]. nnU Sólo quería aclarar el punto.

 ¿Ya vieron? ¡¡Ya empezaré a poner a Bakura como tal!! Wuhajajaja! Lo raro, es que ahora no me acostumbro! u.uU Weh… Y están ya más cerca de lo que se podría considerar una amistad. No se desesperen, en el próximo capítulo, se verán más de ellos, y por fin, aparecerán otros personajes. [Espero].

 A pesar de que sé que éste capítulo salió malo, y puede que estúpido, ruego a Ra que les haya gustado. nn Sino, bueno, me lo dicen, ne? XD

Comentarios, y todo lo demás, ya saben mi e-mail.

**¡¡GRACIAS por leer!!**

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


	5. Llovizna

**Yu - Gi - Oh!**

_"Color del cielo"_

**[-------]**

-

**Notas1:**

Wepa! Pasen al quinto capítulo del fic, el cual para mi total emoción, tiene el gusto de portar 44 reviews, ¡¡wow!! Les digo que (¡¡Por fin!!) en éste capítulo se nota, se siente, se aspira, y se entusiasma el Bakura/Ryu [xD 500 años después]; _espero les guste._

nn ¡¡Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un R/R!!

**Eli-chan1:** Hello moto! n.n Eeey, gracias por leer!! xD Me alegro que el capítulo pasado te haya gustado; o.óU síe, la verdad es que nunca me gustó la idea de suicidar a Ryu, cuando el fic es esperanzado! xD Me alegra mucho que te guste [además de que me da pena]. Bueno, yo no he visto "Gravitation", pero sí me la conozco más o menos! [xD Y déjame decirte, que yo adoro a Suuichi!], pues ánimo!! Cuando estés triste, piensa en lo que puedes hacer para no estarlo! [xD Duhg!], o sea, siempre hay una razón, para seguir; a sí que no se me deprima!! Mire que tan buena lectora [y escritora] no se consiguen de repente. ¡¡Así que ánimo!! No, claro que te doy las gracias por leer!! Y espero que éste capítulo te guste! XD

**Alejamoto Diethel:** Hi!! n.n Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo pasado!!! xDD Que bueno que te gustó, eso me da ánimos. Tienes toda la razón, fíjate que el detalle de la ropa húmeda y el riesgo de contraer pulmonía, se me pasó, pero, es que el pobre Bakura estaba desesperado por consolar a su hikari! xD Creo que no le importó, porque a la final se secaron xDD. No digas que tus fics están abandonados, yo me leo los de SK! [Perdona por no poder dejar un comentario, mi PC no está de buenas conmigo], así que ánimo!!! Arriba ése espíritu, mira que tú siempre terminar alegrando, así sea por medio de un R/R! [A mi me pasa! nn]. Gracias otra vez por leer, y espero que éste capítulo te guste.

**Seto:** Hellos! nn Gracias por leer, y le doy gracias a Ra porque te gustó. Claro, me gustaría saber qué te gustó más, o que parte odiaste! [xD Tú sabes, por no dejar]. No obstante, gracias por leer!! Espero que el resto de los capítulos te siga gustando! n.n

**Malale:** Nihaos!!! Weeeh!! Gracias por seguir leyendo!!! nn Te lo agradezco en el alma. Síe!! xDD Bakura hizo lo propio en el capítulo pasado; yo también me parezco algo a Bakura! xD Jajaja! Y claro que Ryu no se morirá! 99 No aquí, por lo menos! xD ¡¡Oh, no te disculpes!! Si los locos dominarán el mundo algún día!! [u.u Ahora es de políticos hijos de su…], por lo que usted no se disculpe, ¡disfrute su locura! xD Claro que la parte de las pastillas fue para ti, porque tú me diste la idea; muchas gracias n.n!. xDD Síe!! Los dos egipcios locos, tienen un gran papel en el fic, que es cambiar poco a poco a Bakura [claro, que ésa parte no la traté en el fic, está más centrado en los pensamientos raros de Ryu =P], y seguirán siendo importantes en sucesivos capítulos [aunque falta poco], aquí, por fin, aparecerán. xDD Ésa fue mi misma imagen mental de Bakura contra el cielo!! Jajaja, se me hizo muy cómica! =PP, además, con el bello léxico de Kura, no te quiero contar. Espero que éste capítulo te guste, porque ya se ve el BakuraRyu! Y tenías razón! n.ñ el verdadero nombre de Kura, es una preocupación existencial! NUEVAMENTE, gracias por leer, y ojala éste capítulo te guste. Grax!

**Narcisa:** Jola! n.n Muchas, muchas gracias por leer mi fic! Petra te agradece también! xD. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo pasado, ciertamente, ya lo necesitaban, además, ya tenía que resolver la situación, para pasar a lo más importante, ne? xD Pues, ésa es la gran interrogante del fic, ¿por qué no verde? En éste capítulo doy mi punto de vista, está todo loco! xD Pero, eso pienso yo [Para que sepas, es el que dice Bakura, el de Mariku, aún no me lo creo! xD], ¿nunca le has prestado atención al cielo? ¡Wou! No sabes de todo la belleza que te has perdido [Ok, es opinión personal], ojala lo veas. Nuevamente, gracias por leer, y espero que éste capítulo cumpla tus expectativas.

**Kimmy Angy:** Épale!! Muchísimas garcias por haber leído!! Oh, que bueno que te gustaron!! xD Tienes razón, imaginarlos hablando así, puede ser raro, sin embargo, a mi me gustó [xD Y me alegra que a ti también], porque se me hace todo tiernito!! Gracias por decir que el 3 y el 4 no son tan horribles; ojala que éste capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

**Pandorak-chan:** La li ho!!! Muchas gracias por leer, y también por decir cosas tan lindas de mí! xDD [Que me sonrojo]. Síe, ¡por fin hablaron los dos! Ya era necesario; siempre he pensado que la falta de comunicación causa muchísimos problemas [Jumh… Aunque, creo que no tengo moral para hablar de la comunicación! xDD]. Me alegro muchísimo que te gusta, espero que éste capítulo también te guste! O mínimo te deje satisfecha. Muchas gracias, de nuevo.

**Shi:** Épale!!! nn Gracias por seguir aquí! De pana gracias. Síe! xD Bakura se portó todo lindo con Ryu, y tienes razón, el pobre Kura es psicópata por órdenes de otra persona que no es el faraón, pero algo tiene que ver, sólo que no tengo idea muy bien de quien fue, pero ojala se muera!! òó9 Pero, hizo a nuestro Kura de lo más psicópata, claro que Malik y Mariku lo cambiaron de nuevo! xDD Wuhajajaja. Jejeje, de hecho, Yoh es uno de mis grandes ídolos [Son cuatro la verdad es: Tai-Kun, Radical Edwarts, Yoh Asakura, Seto Kaiba =P Porque el tipo es un genio], y, ¿qué importa lo que piensen los demás? La cosa es que TÚ te sientas bien, y el calma [¿qué mejor que la tranquilidad y paz del ambiente? xD La risa y la alegría en el ambiente! … Wue…]. Bueno, pero al menos tus amigas se dieron cuenta! =P No importa que fuera obvio, lo vieron [créeme hay cosas más allá de obvias, y pasan años sin ser descubiertas]. Jajaja, que curioso, yo puedo ser irónica, y me encanta burlarme [xD Wuhajaja!], pero es cuando estoy deprimida, que me da por tratar mal a medio mundo,… eh, creo que Ryu está basado en mí! [u.u Que patética extraña confesión, ne?]. ¡Pero no se preocupe! xD Mire que el mantra funciona, no importando de donde salió. Oye chica, y no has oído que "Los que hacen reír merecen el cielo", la gente quiere reírse!!!! xDD Así que más bien, alégrese de que saques sonrisas con tus fics, yo creo que la risa es lo mejor que ahay. Ey! Adoro tus R/Rs largos y explicativos, y además, no des gracias por los ánimos; pero ánimo! xD. Gracias por haber leído, ruego que éste capítulo te siga gustando.

**Diosa Atena:** Hola!! Muchas gracias por seguir aquí leyendo!! xDD A veces [y sólo a veces], creo que te gusta hacerme sonrojar, porque, a éste paso, me voy a quedar sin sangre!!! ¬¬U XD No vale, gracias por decir todas esas cosas bonitas sobre el fic. Síep, Bakura es un psicópata lindo, y RYu no se queda atrás [por alguna razón, para mí los dos tienen algo de maniáticos por ahí! xD] Jejeje, pues la verdad es que sí sabía que te gustaban los celos [¿No te dije que he leído tus fics? O.óU], y a pesar de que a mí también me encantan no creo que pueda ponerlos mucho en éste fic, pero algo haré; ya que creo que Bakura sería muy protector con respecto a su hikari [¡Porque es su linda lucecita!]; a mi me gustan los celos, pero cuando el otro se aprovecha [… a de ser porque me gusta la comedia, y termino poniendo cosas estúpidas e incoherentes! xD], a ver que haré por ahí. Con lo del lemon, todavía Petra lo está pensando, porque vamos contra el reloj. xD El fic no lo pararé, y por eso, espero terminarlo pronto, sino se verá 3 semanas interrumpido! xD. Otra vez, gracias por leer!! Trata de convencer a la cabra, y ojala éste capítulo te guste, porque Bakura se porta todo cute! xD

**Palimpsesto:** Epalex!! Cuantas gracias por no dejarme sin tus bellísimos y provocadores de sonrojos comentarios [xD GRACIAS!], gracias por leer. Me alegro muchísimo que te hayan gustado los dos últimos capítulos, es un gran alivio y ánimo. Bueno, si te gustó lo tierno del 4º, ojala te guste éste, porque me parece que excedí a Bakura de sus límites de cursilería, por lo que traté de hacerlo cortante! xD. Gracias por leer, y ojala te guste!!

**Guerrera lunar:** -Volviendo a abrazar a Rex- Yay, hola!! nn Gracias por leer!! Gracias!! Gracias, porque cuento con ustedes, que lindos!! -Abraza más a Rex- Es que es un lobo tan besho =3. Bueno, con lo del cielo, aquí va una extraña explicación del porqué nos e pone verde. xD Que cómicos son ustedes, que bueno que entendieron los títulos, ya estaba preocupada. Gracias por darme tantos ánimo -más fuerte al lindo, y cute Rex- xD Bakura dio la talla el capítulo pasado, a ver si en éste sigue así. xD A mi me dan mucha risa tus fics [El del CEO durmiente, fue lo máximo]; Petra les envía saludos u.uU Ya saben, en realidad para ella todos los halagos. -Abraza más a Rex- No! Ésta besheza no se comerá a Petra, claro que no ncn. xDD Pensaré lo de 'Kura [Así le decimos todas], sin embargo, ya me imagino su reacción [Y la burla de los egipcios!] TT Comes azúcar! Adoro la azúcar! Tomemos azúcar con café! [xD Bueno, me gusta más el café sólo, pero, ¿qué más da?]. Con lo del lemon, muchos lo han preguntado, y la verdad no sé… ¬¬ Bueno, Petra aún no se decide! xD Ya tiene bonitas ideas, pero sigue con vergüenza a la hora de escribir [lo cual es increíble]. Muchas gracias por todo!! En serio!! Dan muchos ánimos!! Espero que éste capítulo les guste!! Grax!!

Hasta aquí las bellezas hechas R/Rs [xD bueno, yo las amo]. Nuevamente gracias a la primas que se calan la lectura del fic; a la Peque-san, que para ella va, quien ya está en el colegio, y espero que Ina-k se mejore, y que Petra escribe el fic que le debe.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, pero más a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su comentario.

Espero les guste…

-

**[-------]**

-

-

**Capítulo 5:** Llovizna.

-

-

Calor interno y externo, eso era. Por una parte, podía sentir tranquilidad real en su pecho, al igual que cierta alegría y libertad; por otra, sentía su cuerpo envuelto en calientes mantas, y una muy ligera sonrisa en su semblante.

Definitivamente, aquello era paz, porque sino no lo era, lucharía por saber qué se sentía estar en un estado aún más calmado y alegre que ése. Porque bien tenía los ojos cerrados, y sus cabellos alborotados, pero se sentía extrañamente feliz. ¿Hace cuánto que no se sentía así? Desde hace muchísimo tiempo; tanto, que hasta dudaba haber tenido antes ése sentimiento.

Reforzó su sonrisa, porque ahora lo estaba _viviendo_, o como diría Malik, _se lo estaba gozando con todo_, y eso lo hacía sentirse aún más relajado.

Bien sabía que estaba atrapado en frazadas, pero no pasaba desapercibido otro cuerpo que estaba a su lado; con el detalle Ryu sonrió de forma mucho más amplia, pero sin querer abrir los ojos todavía.

Su Yami había dado la talla la noche pasada. No sólo lo consoló, sino le dio ánimo, esperanza y fuerza, en pocas palabras: una razón para vivir.

No era sólo el hecho de que ahora quería pasar con Bakura todo el tiempo que pudiera, sino que el espíritu le hizo entender por medio de sus palabras, que una vida (o todas) tratando de encontrar la felicidad, o la tranquilidad del alma (a pesar de todos los problemas), nunca sería en vano. Nunca.

_"Se puede decir, que los humanos están aquí para ser felices, es sólo que no lo ven, o se quedan enfrascados en cosas pequeñas."_ Recordó, que Bakura le había dicho la noche pasada, mostrando a luz su sabiduría; luego comentó algo de que no era fácil, y que ni él mismo podía hacerlo.

… Pero bien que lo intentaba. (Aunque, según él, debía humillar hasta el llanto al faraón, para sentirse tranquilo)

Aún con la sonrisa en sus labios, sintió un movimiento poco brusco en la cama, lo que le hacía intuir que Bakura se estaba levantando.

Para el espíritu no era cosa fácil quitarse de la cama, sin hacer ningún movimiento exagerado, ¡pero era su hikari, por Ra! No había dormido bien en tanto tiempo, y no quería ser él quien le despertara.

Con un paso increíblemente lento y hasta ridículo, dado que caminaba en puntillas y moviendo los brazos para mantener el equilibrio, el albino mayor se encaminaba hasta la puerta abierta de la habitación de su contraparte, sorteando los obstáculos del camino. (O sea las cosas regadas por el suelo)

-Buenos días, Bakura.- Escuchó la voz dulce de Ryu, decirle a su espalda, lo que provocó un pequeño susto en él. Tanto trabajo para que el niño ya estuviera despierto, bah…

Volteándose, respondió sonriendo de medio lado.

-Buenas _tardes_, hikari.

-¿Tardes?- Preguntó Ryu extrañado. Inmediatamente, volteó su cabeza hasta la ventana, pero la encontró cerrada, y a penas pasaba la luz; ya que no podía ver el cielo, tenía que encontrar el reloj. Paseando su mirada por todo el suelo, lo halló en una esquina oscura, en donde resplandecían los números **15:03**.

Abrió totalmente los ojos sorprendido. ¡¡¿¿Ya eran las 3 de la tarde??!! **¡¿Qué?!** ¡¡¿Había dormido tanto?!! … Además, ¿qué día era hoy? ¡Por todos los cielos, era viernes! Es decir, no había asistido a clases. Adiós a su bonito record de 'Sin faltas'.

Giró los ojos, pensando en que luego tendría que llamar a Yuugi, para que le diera a grandes rasgos, lo que habían visto. (Porque _ahora_ se le hacía importante)

¿Alguien notaría su ausencia? No pudo evitar preguntarse el albino menor, mientras que hacía un ademán de querer subir la persiana, para contemplar el cielo. Es que, después de todo, el nunca hablaba con nadie en su salón, tal vez ni falta hacía.

El Yami no tardó en notar la extraña agitación en el semblante de Ryu, ¿Y ahora qué demonios estaría pensando? Cuando la luz entró completamente por la ventana, sólo tuvo que esperar un segundo para acostumbrarse; al parecer la tormenta de la noche no había sido suficiente, y aún tenía algunas ganas de llover. Al menos, ésas nubes no se veían tan amenazantes, (¡¡Y tampoco eran verdes, las muy infelices!!), pero era mejor ver lo positivo.

-Porque faltes un día a clases, no será el fin del mundo hikari.- Le dijo Bakura, adivinando el primer pensamiento del otro.

-Lo sé; es todo, menos eso.- Le respondió Ryu, con extraña melancolía.

El albino menor se preguntaba, ¿a dónde se había ido toda la alegría que tenía hace unos minutos? porque ahora sentía cierta tristeza. Sí, definitivamente él lucharía por ser feliz, y pasar más tiempo con su Yami, pero…

El pensar en Bakura, lo hizo alzar la vista, para encontrarse de frente al albino mayor, quien turnaba sus ojos del cielo a Ryu, de Ryu al cielo, y así iba. Pero el chico no era tonto, y podía reconocer ciertos sentimientos, por ejemplo, la mal disimulada preocupación del espíritu milenario.

Sonrió, volviendo a sentir alegría: ¡por supuesto que sería feliz! El próximo lunes, lo primero que haría sería saludar a Yuugi y a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa, y empezar a fortalecer los lazos. A pesar de que ya no se sentía solo (Su sonrisa de amplió), quería que sus amigos confiaran en él; y cuando faltara a clases, hiciera falta en el grupo.

Ésa era su felicidad, podía luchar hasta contra el cielo mismo, con tal de tenerla.

_… Bueno, el cielo no; a menos que sea indispensable._

El Yami se relajó un poco, al ver como el semblante de Ryu volvía a estar tranquilo. ¡Que bueno! Por un momento pensó que tendría que tomar sus creyones, y pintar la ventana, para que su hikari se contentara de ver el cielo verde artificial. Pero un ruido en su interior lo distrajo.

-Ehh… ¿hikari?

-¿Sucede algo, Bakura?- Preguntó Ryu dulcemente.

-Tengo hambre, y odio cocinar.- Explicó el espíritu, tragándose la frase _"Hazme el desayuno, con un demonio"_, porque, bueno, sentía que podía herir al chico.

-Oh, claro.- Dijo Ryu mientras que se levantaba de la cama, y se dirigía a la puerta- Luego subiré,… debo ordenar esto.

_"Que bueno que no ha visto la sala"_ Pensó el espíritu, mientras seguía a su hikari hasta la cocinar.

Luego de entrar al salón antes nombrado, Bakura se sentó en la mesa, y se cruzó de brazos esperando, a su vez, Ryu empezó a preparar la comida (desayuno/almuerzo/merienda) con lentitud.

-Ehh… ¿Quieres un omelet?- Preguntó el albino menor casi con vergüenza.

-……… Claro.- Respondió el espíritu, volviéndose a morder la lengua. ¡Por amor a Ra! Quería hablar como normalmente hablaba, ¡¿Cuánto tendría que esperar para hacerlo?! ¿Cuándo se sentiría lo normalmente libre, como para responder con sus típicos _"¡Feh! Como sea"_?

Con extraña actitud Ryu se dio la vuelta para proceder a sacar los ingredientes necesarios para cocinar un buen platillo. Se sentía el ambiente raro, porque no sabía como actuar para que Bakura no sintiese que se había puesto triste de nuevo. ¡Es que ni si quiera sabía como no lanzarle ciertas ironías al espíritu!

Aquella amistad era muy acogedora y reconfortante, pero, no podía negar, que se sentía extraña. ¿Los dos tendrían que cambiar tan radicalmente, para poder convivir en paz?

-Oye Ryu,- Bakura interrumpió su tren de pensamientos, con brusquedad: tal como era el espíritu - yo sé que es extraño, pero, no quiero fingir que soy una especie de niña de la montaña, que es amable y todo lo demás, ¡porque bien que odio a la maldita montaña! ¡¡Por no hablar de la estúpida niña ésa!!- Frunció el entrecejo- Además, en la canción parecía que está drogada: _'Abuelito dime t_ ¡¡Por amor a Ra, mis neuronas!!

Ryu simplemente no pudo evitar una carcajada divertida, ante las divagaciones por parte de su Yami, ¿por qué será que siempre se iba por las ramas el espíritu? Y lo peor, es que no se daba cuenta de lo graciosas que algunas resultaban. Sin embargo, no tardó en notar, lo que su contraparte quería decir realmente.

-Tienes razón, Bakura- Empezó el albino menor, tratando por todos los medios de no volverse a reír-, no tenemos porqué cambiar nuestro trato, porque ya sabemos porqué nos comportamos así, y lo que el otro siente.- Le sonrió dulcemente, aunque por dentro, seguía revolcándose de risa- Tienes la libertad de ser tú mismo, ya no me sentiré mal.

-Si tú lo dices.- Pero, no pudo evitar una sonrisa.- Hikari, ¡sigue el desayuno! ¡Hace hambre!

-Tú y tu estómago, son el uno para el otro.- Le respondió Ryu, sonriendo, mientras que se giraba, a hacer el famoso omelet para ambos.

Sin embargo, pudo sentir al espíritu tararear la canción de Heidi, sin que éste se diera cuenta; luego, un golpe de su cabeza chocando fuertemente contra la tabla de la mesa, mientras decía algo que sonaba a: "¡¡No, por favor Anubis!! ¡¡Mi cerebro superdesarrollazo!!"

Ryu prácticamente se atragantó, tratando de tirarse al piso a reírse, pero sabía que lo delataban los ligeros espasmos en sus hombros: había cosas imposibles, y una de esas era un reírse de las psicópatas divagaciones del espíritu.

_"Si te quieres reír, ¿por qué no lo haces?"_ Ryu escuchó la voz de su Yami en su cabeza, parando de golpe su risa.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso de hablarme en la mente?- Dijo mirando al otro albino directamente.

_"Ya lo habíamos hecho, sólo que no en éste situación, además es muy fácil, tú sólo piensa algo, que quieras hacer llegar a mi mente."_

-¡Ooh!- Dejó salir el chico, antes de percatarse que debía pensarlo.

_"¡Ooh!" _Dijo ahora de forma mental.

_"¿Ves que no es difícil?"_ El espíritu sonrió muy complacido.

_"Cierto, ¿por qué podemos comunicarnos así?"_ Preguntó el albino menor.

_"Todos los Yamis, puedes comunicarse con sus respectivos hikaris; desde el imbécil con el enano, hasta los dos egipcios locos. Tú y yo, no somos la excepción."_ Explicó Bakura con calma, mirando fijamente los ojos cafés de su hikari.

_"Ya veo, así es será más fácil localizarte."_

_"Así es." Respondió el espíritu._

_"¡¡¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!!!! ¡¡Estabas cantando Heidi!!"_ Se empezó a burlar Ryu, antes de reír con total libertad.

-¡¡Jajajajajajaja!!

-Oye, hikari.

_"¿Dime? ¡¡Jajajajajaja!!"_

-Se está quemando la comida.

_"Sí, es que lo puse con fuego alto…"_ Luego de un segundo, el más bajo reaccionó.

-¡¡El omelet!!- Gritó, y fue su contraparte, la que se burló, de sus intentos de apagar la llama de fuego, y tratar de salvar su comida.

-

**[-------]**

-

No llevaban mucho tiempo afuera, pero ya se encontraban relativamente lejos de su apartamento.

Luego de comer (Pan con millones de cosas para untar, porque todos los huevos se quemaron), Bakura había tenido la maravillosa idea de salir a dar un paseo; según él, le mostraría a su hikari, una forma sana y segura de divertirse. El albino menor por su parte, no estaba muy seguro de querer aceptar la invitación, pero su Yami se veía tan ilusionado, que no pudo negarse.

No habían hablado mucho mientras caminaban, pero Ryu tenía la certeza, de que si quería poner un tema, éste se desarrollaría con fluidez. Sin embargo, el silencio no era pesado o incómodo, más bien acogedor, y lleno de calma. Ya se había creído completamente, que entre ellos se complementaban.

El cielo, estaba de un azul pálido, que por trozos era tapado por plateadas nubes. De vez en cuando soltaba pequeñas gotas, sin intensidad alguna, apenas un rocío para sus caras.

Hablando de caras, hoy cuando entró al baño, se sintió muy bien el darse cuenta, de que no quería romper el espejo, como anteriormente pasaba; él sólo entró, se reflejó y sonrió. Luego, pasó a darse cuenta que por el bien de su figura, debía comer.

¡Vaya que estaba delgado! Si Mariku lo viera en ése instante, lo obligaría a comer todo dulce o comida chatarra que encontrara, importando bien poco, si era recogido de la calle. (Porque ya lo había vivido).

Sonrió al ver a Bakura: Él también era todo delgaducho. ¡Al menos era un consuelo! Sobretodo si contamos, de que Bakura tenía un buen cuerpo (a pesar de todo), y verse así, podría ser otra meta a lograr.

Se sonrojó un tanto luego de pensar en eso, volteando la cara hacia otro lado, simulando estar viendo las distintas vitrinas de tiendas sin importancia. Sí, era mejor ponerse fuerte, además, así su Yami no se preocuparía tanto por él, y tal vez… llamara su atención su cambio físico.

¡¡A comer proteínas se ha dicho!!

-Mira, hikari- Le asustó un por el espíritu, mientras señalaba la entrada al parte de la ciudad-, entremos aquí.

-¿Aquí?- No pudo evitar preguntar. Le gustaba mucho el parque, no sólo por la alegría en el ambiente, sino también porque ahí había muchas colinas, en dónde ver el cielo, era un verdadero regalo; sin embargo, no pensaba que al espíritu le gustase tanto, como para despedir tanta emoción.- ¿Qué haremos?

-¡Oh, ya verás!- Sonrió Bakura mostrando los caninos- Sólo quiero mostrarte algo, hace tiempo que no lo hago.

A paso seguro entraron a dicho parque, en donde luego de caminar silenciosamente, con rapidez Bakura haló a su hikari tras un árbol, y le hizo señas de que permaneciera callado, y no se moviera. (Luego se regañó, porque pudo habérselo dicho mentalmente)

El albino menor lo observaba sin entender exactamente lo que pasaba, pero pudo distinguir la sonrisa maniática que su Yami traía, por lo que supo que lo iban a hacer atentaría contra sus principios de niño bueno.

Y no se equivocaba.

No tuvieron que esperar ni un minuto, para que un chico de débil aspecto, tomara la decisión de tomar el camino de cemento, que estaba justo al lado del gran árbol en el cual ambos albinos estaban escondidos. Ryu pudo ver claramente, toda la psicopatía de su Yami, expresada en una sonrisa.

_"Tú sólo observa."_

De repente, el ambiente empezó a oscurecerse, y al parecer, las nubes se voltearon, dejando todo el alrededor sin color alguno; no sólo la oscuridad reinaba, sino que una espesa niebla de color púrpura flotó en el aire, haciendo que el inocente joven temblara.

-¿Qui-quién anda a-a-ahí?- Preguntó al sentir, un ruido de pasos, pero luego, se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca.

A frente suyo, estaba un chico un poco más alto que él, con expresión de locura en su semblante, cabello plateado y ojos rojos, que pedían sangre.

-¡¡Wuhajajajaja!!- Dejó escapar exageradamente, mientras su pecho se movía a gran velocidad.

El joven débil, dejó salir de su garganta un grito bastante fuerte, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, y tartamudeaba algo que sonaba a "Ayúdenme".

Un extraño adorno comenzó a brillar en el pecho del chico que antes reía, y sacó algo de su bolsillo (que el otro no alcanzó a ver, y estaba seguro de que no quería hacerlo).

-Bienvenido al reino de las sombras, niño.- Empezó el lunático- De aquí, no escaparás ¡nunca!

Y en un segundo, una extraña armadura sin casco apareció de la nada, y ni lenta ni perezosa, desenvainó una larga y brillante espada.

El pobre tipo, soltó un grito aún más fuerte y agudo que el primero, y quedó paralizado en el puesto. El que reía pudo ver claramente, como dos pequeños ríos de agua, se deslizaban por las piernas del otro, lo que hizo que sonriera más.

-Te presento, a mi Jinete sin cabeza.- Dicho esto, el Jinete sin cabeza, se lanzó sobre el chico muerto de miedo, quien tuvo la reacción de correr, todavía suplicando por ayuda.

Luego de 5 segundos de correr, la oscuridad desapareció, así como el mounstro nombrado. No obstante, alrededor del joven cobarde, estaban muchas personas mirándolo extrañados, y muchas otras señalando sus pantalones mojados.

Un poco más adelante, Bakura se tiró al piso riendo, mientras sostenía en su mano, la carta de duelo del "Jinete sin cabeza". Ryu se hizo corregir mentalmente, su Yami no estaba sólo riendo: ¡¡Su Yami se estaba ahogando en toda la lucha que sus pulmones hacían por llenarse de aire!!

No pudo evitar sonreír, y luego de eso, empezar a reír, hasta contagiarse con la risa del espíritu, y reír también a todo lo que le daba su garganta.

Otra refrescante y casi imperceptible llovizna cayó sobre ellos, como si el cielo tratara de recordarles a los albinos que él también había participado en la broma.

-¿Viste su cara?- Preguntó Bakura con dificultad, mientras se sujetaba el estómago con una mano, signo de dolor.

-¡¡Hasta se orinó!!- Ryu volvió a reírse.

Luego de que se calmaran, dejó de caer ése rocío, al cual ya se acostumbraban. Bakura sonrió, mostrándose muy orgulloso y complacido. El Yami se levantó del suelo en dónde estaba sentado, para luego oír que su hikari se lanzaba al suelo gracias al cansancio de reír de pié.

-Me alegra que te gustara, por un momento pensé que te aterrorizaría.- Le dijo Bakura sonriendo.

-Yo también- Se notaba que la sonrisa del albino menor no se iría en algún tiempo-, pero, no pude contenerme. Fue divertido ver su cara.- Se sonrojó.

Sin previo aviso, alguien se metió en la conversación, usando un tono bastante divertido.

-¡Ya decía yo! Ver a un chico corriendo por el parque, gritando algo de un mounstro sin cabeza, no podía ser sino obra del buen Bakura.

Ambos albinos no tuvieron que hacer el intento de mirar la cara del que les hablaba, porque reconocerían ésa voz ronca en cualquier parte.

-Mariku,- Sonrió el Yami de cabello plateado- ¡de lo que te perdiste!

-¿Ah, sí?- Ahora el que apareció fue Malik, luciendo una gran sonrisa, pero agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de Ryu, quien le dedicó una cálida sonrisa- pensé que habías invocado magia de la sombras, pero al verlos juntos a ustedes aquí, me dio cuenta de que tal vez se asustó al oírlos insultarse mutuamente.

Ryu rió un poco, antes de explicarles:

-No, Bakura invocó a un mounstro, y asustó al pobre chico.

Cabe mencionar, que las expresiones en los semblantes de ambos egipcios cambiaron a una de asombro.

_"Hikari, ¿oí bien?"_ Preguntó Mariku a través de su conexión mental _"¡¡¿¿Ryu llamó a su yami 'Bakura'?!!"_

Y el asombro se hizo aún más extenso cuando el albino mayor, ayudó a Ryu a levantarse del suelo. Sus mentes estaban atrapadas en un lento proceso de aceptación ante lo que pasaba. Pero cuando Ryu comentó que quería ser instruido para aprender a asustar a los otros pobres mortales, los morenos no sabían a ciencia cierta que pensar.

Por lo que Bakura muy amablemente, les recordó que debían cerrar la boca, que desde hace rato les guindaba.

_"Son amigos,_" Empezó Malik con emoción. _"¡Por fin! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, mi muy querido Yami?"_

-Séh…- Dejó salir al aire Mariku, sonriendo de forma maniática- ¡Y que empiece la diversión!

-Porque cuatro, es mejor que tres.- Le siguió Malik, antes de tomar a Ryu por las manos, y empezar a correr de aquí para allá, sin sentido alguno. (Tal vez, agotar la paciencia del albino, pero, éste respondía con venganza).

Sin embargo, en la destrozada sala del departamento de los 2 albinos, el teléfono sonaba por cuarta vez, y a la quinta, se activó la contestadota automática, la cual estaba botada en algún sitio de la habitación.

-**¡BEEP! **¿Hola? ¿Ryu? ¿Bakura?- Sonó la voz de Yuugi, un tanto preocupada por el departamento, siendo grabada por la máquina- Bueno, sólo llamaba para ver si Ryu estaba bien, es que todos nosotros nos preocupamos, sabemos que a Ryu no le gusta faltar a clase. Puedes llamar a cualquiera de nosotros para saber de ti. (Menos a Kaiba, ya sabes como es; aunque, sólo en su mansión encontrarás a Joey) **¡BEEP!**

-

**[-------]**

-

Treinta y cuatro amaneceres habían pasado desde aquella tarde en el parque, en dónde los albinos habían declarado su amistad al aire libre.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en ése tiempo. Ya Ryu no podía llevar la cuenta de cuantas veces la policía los persiguió por alterar el orden público, y ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a eso, hasta el punto de que la sensación ha llegado a gustarle. También había pasado por la rigurosa dieta de Mariku, la cual consistía en comer hasta que tu estómago explotara (o en el caso de Ryu, vomitara).

Malik se había hecho mucho más cercano a su persona, y cada vez que podían, trataban de jugarles bromas pesadas a sus Yamis, algunas eran fallidas, y otras muy acertadas; por obviar la parte en donde _ellos_ caían en las trampas de sus yamis. (Que no eran más que situaciones ridículas ante muchas personas).

Con el grupo de Yuugi, podía decir que había hecho un gran avance, porque si bien no le gustaba tanto como estar con Bakura y los egipcios, disfrutaba de su compañía. Yami ya le sonreía (y trataba a Bakura como la peste y viceversa), y Joey venía emocionado hacia él con una buena noticia _("¡Pasé biología! ¡Pasé! ¡¡Voy a tener que ser el esclavo sexual de Seto por un mes, pero pasé!! Además, aquí entre nos, es algo que estoy dispuesto a pagar")_, y podía decir que pasaban gratos momentos juntos.

También había notado que todos habían hecho entre sí cierta (muy extraña) cadena para interrumpir momentos. Por ejemplo: no podía haber un momento en que Bakura y él estuvieran jugando algo, o dormidos, en el cual Malik no llamara a decir lo que fuera.

Cuando Malik y Mariku estaban _ocupados_, era Tristán quien les llamaba. Pero cuando se trataba de un _asunto_ entre el nombrado y Duke, salía Joey haciendo gala de su bocota, hablando por teléfono.

Sin embargo, el cachorro y Kaiba eran interrumpidos en sus _labores_ por Yuugi y Yami; quienes en más de una ocasión fueron interrumpidos por alguna llamada de Ryu.

El albino menor sabía que ninguna de ésas interrupciones eran planeadas, o si quiera meditadas anteriormente; simplemente pasaban, ya que al universo, el cielo, y todo lo demás _también_ jugaban a gastarle la paciencia a los humanos.

Su relación con Bakura, por otra parte, estaba viento en popa. Podía decir con toda sinceridad que adoraba y quería al espíritu con locura. Lo consideraba su gran amigo y mejor consejero (¿quién más podría haberle dicho dónde esconderse, después de jugarle una broma a Yami, y seguir con su reputación de niño lindo?). Le encantaba pasar tiempo con él, y no recordaba ni una vez que se sintiera triste en su compañía.

… En especial, por que Bakura siempre lo acompañaba.

Las caminatas en la tarde eran frecuentes en ellos, ya que desde que arreglaron el apartamento (otra odisea que contar, por no decir más), decidieron no volver a desordenarlo nunca más; por lo tanto, mejor ni verlo, para evitar.

Ésa tarde, parecía prometer un poco más que las otras, y eso era mucho decir. A pesar de que el cielo seguía a veces amenazando lluvia, ése día estaba con muy poco nubosidad. Tal vez, no llovería.

Bakura había convencido a Ryu para entrar a la escuela ésa tarde, lo cual, el albino menor pensó mucho, gracias a que era sábado, por lo tanto la infraestructura estaba cerrada. Sin embargo, nada se interponía entre albino mayor, y sus ganas de llegar hasta la terraza.

El hikari acabó por aceptar, gracias al extraño (Pero no psicópata) brillo en los ojos cafés del espíritu. El cómo llegaron hasta la azotea de la escuela, es una pregunta que Ryu aún no sabe contestar muy bien, él sólo sabía que había llegado ahí, y con eso le bastaba.

-¿Qué haremos aquí, Bakura?- Preguntó Ryu, observando a ambos lados de la terraza, antes de subir su vista al cielo anaranjado de la tarde.

-Ya verás, hikari, ya verás.- Le respondió el espíritu con firmeza, justo antes de tomar al albino menor por los hombros, y sentarlo en el suelo de la azotea sin mucha brusquedad.

A pesar de que Ryu prácticamente se mordía la lengua para no preguntar qué demonios hacía su yami, dejó guiarse por sus ojos, que sólo se posaban en las manos de Bakura.

Las pálidas pero a simple vista habilidosas manos del espíritu, se posaron sobre la Sortija del milenio que descansaba en su pecho, con gran altivez. Luego, cerró los ojos, e imaginó lo que estaba a punto de recrear, gracias a la magia de las sombras.

Todos los colores imaginables salieron en distintas tonalidades de la sortija del milenio, y rápidamente, todo se oscureció. Pero, no fue como la falta de color del reino de las sombras, por el contrario, parecía un cálido cielo nocturno, lleno de estrellas.

Ryu se fascinó, ante la cantidad de brillos a lo alto de su cabeza, incontables lucecitas en un solo lugar. Pero hasta ahí no llegó la magia. De repente, la parte Este del cielo, se tornó de un extraño y profundo color amarillo, mientras que las parte Oeste, se pintaba de un fuerte azul. Tragándose el negro que separaba a ambos colores, con lentitud se fueron acercando los dos colores.

Bakura, sonrió, y soltando su artículo del milenio, se sentó al lado derecho de Ryu, con la vista alta, en el cielo tricolor.

-Esto es hermoso- Dijo Ryu en un susurro atropellado, que el espíritu pudo haber clasificado fácilmente como sensual, pero inmediatamente le prestó toda su atención a lo que diría el chico- Wow… ¿Todo esto se puede hacer con la magia de la sortija?- Bakura asintió en silencio.- Nunca había visto un espectáculo como éste.

_"Ni yo."_ Le transmitió mentalmente el yami, aunque estaba seguro de que Ryu pensaría que se refería al cielo. Pero, es que ¿quién vería al cielo, cuándo se puede ver a un lindo albino sonriendo alegre y con todas las estrellas reflejadas en sus ojos? Nunca había visto a Ryu tan… atractivo.

Cuando sintió que estaba próximo a sonrojarse, Bakura volteó su cara al cielo, en dónde el amarillo y el azul, seguían luchando contra el negro para juntarse.

-Parece que lucharan contra la oscuridad, para poder estar juntos.- Recalcó el hikari, con gran emoción en sus pupilas.

-Una vez me preguntaste, porqué el cielo no se ponía verde.- Ryu, giró sus ojos hasta su yami, quien era el que ahora veía las alturas con extraña fascinación.- La verdad, es que no tengo idea de porqué no lo hace, pero, sí me esforcé buscando una respuesta.- Torció el entrecejo- Bueno, según Mariku, es por puro contraste, es decir, ya que hay tantos árboles y plantas verdes, pues que el cielo se pusiera verde, se vería horrible, pero yo no creo eso.

Ryu seguía atentamente cada palabra dicho por el espíritu. No estaba seguro, pero parecía como si a cada oración dicha, hechizara su atención aún más, ¿Bakura también usaba la magia, para hacer que Ryu se pusiera tan atento a cada uno de sus movimientos y expresiones? Si era así, el albino mayor _siempre_ usaba la magia, porque bastaba sólo con verlo algunos segundos, para querer seguirlo a donde fuera.

-Bueno,- Ryu dijo con calma, sonriendo- es su opinión.

-Sí, pero- Surgió Bakura con la vista empecidamente hacia arriba- creo que hay una razón más específica para que el cielo no se ponga verde.

-¿Cuál es?- Ryu se removió nervioso. ¡Por Ra! Nunca había sentido tanto nerviosismo en la boca de su estómago; eran como, mariposas volando dentro de sí. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que siempre le pasaba cuando su Yami lo miraba o le hablaba de forma especial?

-Sólo en lugares _verdaderamente_ especiales, el cielo es verde; y no es el color del cielo, lo que hace a ése lugar especial, es una presencia constante, es una persona.- Algo de rojo tiñó sus mejillas- Sólo por personas especiales, el cielo se viste de verde.

El Yami señaló su cielo creado a base de magia de las sombras, por lo que Ryu no dudó en girar la cabeza.

¡El azul y el amarillo estaban a punto de alcanzarse! Y luego de esperar 3 segundos, por fin la oscuridad se fue, y ambos colores primarios se juntaron, tratando de fusionarse poco a poco. Ante los maravillados ojos de Ryu, el cielo, a paso lento, se tornaba verde, gracias a la unión de ambos colores.

Retuvo el aire con gran emoción, mientras que sentía su corazón con golpeándolo con gran fuerza. ¡El cielo estaba verde! Y ése color se expandía cada vez más ante sus ojos, y las estrellas seguían brillando en lo alto.

-El cielo está así, por ti, hikari.- Le susurró Bakura, con un tono rojo muy brillante en su semblante.

Los ojos del albino menor, empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, que corrieron libremente por su rostro, sin siquiera tratar de secárselas, dándose un festín de diferentes tonalidades verdosas que se apoderaban cada vez más del cielo.

Con emoción se lanzó hasta su Yami, al punto que quedó sentado entre sus piernas, abrazándolo. Se sentía emocionado, esperanzado, querido, **feliz.** Todo eso, se expresaba en sus lágrimas, las cuales el espíritu observó preocupado.

-¿Ryu, por qué lloras?

-Gracias.- Le pudo decir el albino menor, en un tono de voz bajo, que para asegurarse de que el otro escuchara, le hablaba con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, aún abrazándolo, y recibiendo un cálido abrazo de vuelta.- Gracias… ¡Gracias por esto! ¡¡Por todo!! Por estar conmigo, por no dejarme, por… ¡por hacerme entender que sí quiero vivir!- Se movió un poco- El cielo no está verde por mí, Bakura: es por ti. Tú tuviste el poder, de hacerlo vestir de éste color.

El espíritu intensificó el abrazo, con ternura, mientras hacía lo posible para que de su garganta salieran frases coherentes.

-Esto es por los dos, hikari.- Respondió con una ternura que estaba seguro que ya no volvería a tener con ninguna otra persona.

-Te quiero.- Le dijo Ryu, mientras que lloraba un poco más- ¡Te quiero tanto! No sabría qué hacer sin ti. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

-No… Yo te lo agradezco. Disfrutemos nuestro cielo, está así por nosotros.

Y aún abrazados, pudieron ver como el cielo verde parecía haberse extendido por toda la tierra, y mucho más allá de los límites que ellos conocían.

La respiración de Ryu se había calmado, pero su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza repleta de alegre emoción. Le gustaba el olor que percibía del cuello de su yami, además del protector abrazo que lo envolvía sin delicadeza (cosa que le encantaba). Le gustaba como todas las mariposas de su estómago revoloteaban más fuerte, y también sentirse tan inmensamente feliz.

**Sabía** que sólo su Yami podía lograr eso; sólo con su Bakura, él podría sentirse tan feliz.

En ése momento, Ryu abrió los ojos sorprendido, dejando salir la última lágrima, para de ver al cielo, pasar a ver al otro albino.

Por otra parte, Bakura estaba concentradísimo sintiendo como la respiración de su hikari, hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara en un escalofrío, y también, como el cuerpo del mismo, se moldeaba al suyo a la perfección. Se sentía necesitado, querido (como bien le había dicho Ryu), en calma después de tantos milenios.

Cuando su hikari le dijo que lo quería, pudo sentir como una gran emoción se apoderaba de todo su ser, y se sintió digno de que el verde del cielo también fuera para él. Por hacerlo sonreír, por hacerlo feliz; por darle la alegría de vivir, a su muy querido hikari.

De hace unos días atrás, le había puesto nombre al sentimiento que se apoderaba de su corazón, cuando estaba cerca o lejos de Ryu. Siempre dijo que _amor_ era una palabra ridícula y de significados demasiados desfigurados,… Hasta el día en que _necesit_ usarla para describir lo que él sentía.

No estaba seguro de lo que su contraparte sentía, pero él no se cruzaría de brazos, a esperar como cualquier otra persona le podría quitar a su hikari; lucharía por él, no sabía como, pero lo haría. Esto del cielo, hace tiempo que venía planeándolo, y le apreció un buen momento para hacerlo.

De repente, se sintió totalmente observado por el chico a quien abrazaba, por lo que inconscientemente bajó la mirada. Luego, no supo si maldecir o agradecer la vista de los ojos cafés de Ryu brillando a más no poder, porque sabía que no iba a poder retirar la mirada ésta vez.

Al momento en el que Bakura correspondió la vista del albino menor, el corazón del último dio un tremendo salto, y las mariposas festejaron revoloteando mucho más en la boca de su estómago.

En el nombre de Ra… Entonces, ¿ése sentimiento quería decir que él estaba…?

Sonrojado, paseó sus ojos por todo el rostro de su Yami, como si de una obra de arte se tratara. Cuanta diferencia había entre los dos; sin embargo, los labios ligeramente abiertos del espíritu, parecían ser aún más hipnotizantes que su voz.

En éste punto, Ryu no sabía qué hacer: ¿Se acercaba o no? Si lo hacía, era jugársela de _todo o nada_, y él no quería perder. Lo último que quería hacer, era volver al antiguo trato con su Yami.

Porque hasta el cielo verde perdía belleza, al verse reflejado en sus ojos cafés. ¿Eso tenía sentido? ¿Eso quería decir, que el cariño que sentía hacia Bakura, iba más allá de un simple 'Te quiero'?

Luego de ver, la muy pequeña sonrisa que el yami tenía en el rostro, no había duda de la respuesta. Por supuesto que sí lo quería más allá del simple cariño, aprecio o control.

_El cielo está así por los dos._

Bakura podía nombrar fácilmente más de 5 situaciones en donde su autocontrol era puesto a prueba; pero no podía recordar, una tan dura como ésta.

Tener a su hikari, a menos de 15 centímetros de distancia, mirándolo con esos ojos en donde todo lo bello y brillante se reflejaba, y no poder hacer nada, era una ocasión de dura prueba, para todo su ser.

Y lo peor, tenía ésa mirada inocente y cariñosa, que lo hacía ver aún más adorable, que cuando se volvía sarcásticas y divertida. (O, bueno, la verdad es que las dos se le hacían atractivas, seguramente era la cercanía).

Por un momento dejó de pensar correctamente las cosas, y empezó una guerra interna donde las opciones no eran muy variadas: o se inclinaba, o no se inclinaba. Qué fácil, ¿no?

De su ensueño, lo sacó su propio hikari, quien lentamente dejo de mirarlo, para volver su mirada hasta el cielo, el cual, cabe destajar ya no estaba verde, sino estaba variando sus tonalidades entre el rojo hasta el negro.

¿Desde hace cuanto se le había olvidado conservar el hechizo de magia de las sombras, para que el cielo estuviera verde un rato más? Habían vuelto a la realidad, y con eso, Ryu se levantó de su regazo, para sentarse a su lado.

-Gracias.

-Ya lo dijiste, no tienes porqué seguir agradeciendo.

-Es que, me has dado mucho más de lo que crees.

Minutos en silencio.

-Tú también, hikari.

-

**[-------]**

-

Riendo como locos sin causa, Yuugi, Joey, Tristán y Malik iban caminando hasta la tienda de juegos del primero, en dónde pasarían lo poco que quedaba de tarde.

Luego de algunos minutos de conversar y volverse a reír, pudieron distinguir como dos figuras salían de la escuela, y a paso lento pero seguro y relajado, volvían a su departamento sonriendo, uno al lado del otro.

-Chicos, ¿esos no son Ryu y Bakura?- Preguntó Tristán señalándolos.

-¡Sí son, viejo!- Respondió el rubio de ojos cafés con emoción, saltando arriba de Malik, para alzarse un poco más, y ver completamente la escena.

-Joey… ¡¡Has estado haciendo la dieta de Mariku, ¿cierto?!!- Casi gritó el egipcio, justo antes de dejar caer al rubio al suelo: Por amor a Ra, tan delgado que se veía, y pesaba una tonelada.

Las mejillas de Wheeler se sonrojaron.

-Vaya, me alegro que Bakura y Ryu por fin se lleven bien.- Sonrió Yuugi.

-Era lo mejor- Opinó Tristán-,… pero, ¿no se ven como _demasiado_ bien juntos?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó el dueño del Rompecabezas del milenio.

-Es obvio,- Respondió Malik- se nota que se gustan; pero, creo que los dos son medio idiotas, y no se han dado cuenta.

-¡¡Pues yo me alegro que se gusten!!- Empezó Joey con ánimo- Hasta hace más de un mes, Ryu se veía bastante mal.

-Es cierto.

-Y nunca nos comentaba nada- Siguió Yuugi, como si le contara la historia al Ishtar-, por lo que no sabíamos que le sucedía.

Malik sonrió a todo lo que le daban sus dientes, sin llegar a parecer maniático.

-Lo dejamos en buenas manos- Luego, su sonrisa cambió a su modo travieso-, a Bakura lo debe estimular un empujoncito, para que ya tome cartas en el asunto, ¿no lo creen?

Los otros tres chicos, lo observaron interrogantes.

-

**[-------]**

-

**Fin del capítulo 5.**

-

Notas:

o.óU El quinto episodio, donde ambos albinos se dan cuenta de lo que sienten: Weehi. XDD Jejejeje. Ok, no diré lo que me pareció, porque luego mi prima empieza a ironizar! ¬¬U [=P Pero, intuyan mí opinión, ¿síep?]

A ver, a ver. El título es porque, bueno… llueve de cuando en vez! xD Pero, ¿qué se hará? No lo vi tan fuera de foco. ¿Les gustó la broma de Bakura? La verdad es que Petra se secó el cerbro pensándole [-.-U Y sin embargo, no le quedó muy bien a la cabra xD]. La parte del cielo verde… ¡Por Ra! Ya quisiera yo que hicieran esa belleza por mí. [Y nótese que no soy cursi; detesto lo hiper-cursi, ¿eso es malo? 0=)].

Ok, no se besaron, pero ya se dieron cuenta! o.óU Algo es algo. xP

[Para la Peque-san: Ya te debe parecer trillado lo del cielo verde, pero así pienso! xD Las personas hacen que el cielo se ponga verde]. Sin embargo, sigo esperando la respuesta de porqué el cielo no se viste normalmente de éste color nn.

Perdonen el atraso [¿Cuál? No sé, yo que me puse una fecha, y la violé], y todo lo horrible que quedó éste capítulo. También, por mi manía de poner 'psicópata esto, psicópata aquello'.

Ya saben mi e-mail, y que está abierto a todo.

¡¡Gracias por leer!!

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada.


	6. Calma

**Yu - Gi - Oh!**

_"Color del cielo"_

**0-0-0-0**

**Notas1:**

-Alucinando gracias a los 55 R/Rs- ¿Qué les puedo decir? **¡Wow!** Bueno, aquí les traigo el 6º capítulo, según yo, el penúltimo. Aún no pasa nada [¿qué demonios me pasa, que nunca consumo nada?], pero no desesperen.

_Por cierto_, al principio hay un **pequeño lime**, claro, que es entre Malik y Mariku [xD]; no me maten, ya saben que no soy buena escribiendo eso.

¡Ahora sí! nn A contestar R/R's. Recuerden que es lo que me hace seguir con tanto ánimo. [Aunque seguramente les decepciono por la mala calidad, pero se los agradezco de todo corazón].

**Eli-chan1:** Hola!! Vaya, te quiero agradecer muchísimo por llegar hasta aquí, y siempre siendo la primera en dejarme un comentario!! n.nU Eso me gusta. Gracias por leer, y que bueno que te gustó el capítulo! Síep, no sé porque siempre he pensado que Ryu tiene su lado psicópata, después de todo; es decir, ¡con semejante Yami! xDD Seria raro si no aprendiera a contraatacar, o a vengarse; ya quisiera hacer un fic con alguna aventura de estos 4, me divertiría mucho,.. a ver si a Petra se le ocurre algo. Y con lo de Suuichi, ¿quién no quiere a ése pelirrosa? Como ya dije, me deprime el hecho de que no he visto ni un mísero capítulo, o leído algún manga, sin embargo, adoro ésa serie [xD]. Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer, en serio; espero que éste capítulo te guste. Gracias!

**Alejamoto Diethel:** Gracias por leer!!!! Muchas, muchas gracias; me alegro que te gustara el capítulo pasado. ¡Es que la gente sorprende! Y bueno, Bakura no envió al tipo al reino de las sombras, sólo trajo un poquito de ésa magia para asustarlo (jeje); a mi se me asemejan un poquito a los Merodeadores, porque a los 4 de Hogwarts se me hacen más concientes, mientras que estos maniáticos psicópatas, sobretodo porque a ellos poco les importa robar, ni herir la moral de nadie. Jejeje, espero que te guste éste capítulo, y no te decepcione. ¡Gracias de nuevo!

**VALSED:** Épale!! Wow, gracias por hacerme contar con tu presencia entre mis lectores, en serio gracias; me alegro de que a pesar que el fic empezó todo triste, te guste. Tu comentario definitivamente fue uno de los mejores que me han dejado, me gustó tu forma de pensar por lo del color del cielo, aunque yo difiero en algo, uno nace libre, es sólo que poco a poco tomas cargas que a veces, ni siquiera te pertenecen; pero se me hizo muy interesante tu teoría, porque no deja de ser factible. Yo pienso [para mi mala suerte], lo mismo que Bakura, la persona hace que le cielo se pinte de verde, todo loco ¿ne? Si vieras que siempre le digo eso a mi mejor amiga "tú haces el cielo verde" xDD Me parece que es para personas especiales. Muchas gracias por leer, te lo agradezco en el alma, ojala que éste capítulo te siga gustando.

**Palimpsesto:** Nihao chica kawaii! Gracias por no haber abandonado ésta historia, que parte de los ánimos, vienen por el hecho de que me encanta leer tan lindos comentarios! Me alegro muchísimo que te gusta el pasado capítulo. Síe, Bakura a veces sorprende, no podía ponerlo como un ogro [xD] sobretodo, porque a lo largo de todo el fic lo fui cambiando poco a poco, hasta ya aceptar lo que siente por su hikari. En éste capítulo aún no pasa nada definitivo, pero para el próximo [duhg!] sí habrá algo! n.n. Gracias por haber leído!! Espero que éste capítulo te guste. Gracias!

**Queen of Thieves-Shadow** [Mi muy estimada Shi] La li ho!! Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias por seguir éste fic, vaya, en serio que gracias, y que bueno que te gustó el capítulo pasado!!. Síe, Bakura cantando Heidi es un espectáculo irrepetible! xD No sé porque siempre lo pongo para que se vaya por las ramas de la conversación, pero me gusta como quedó! xDD Y a mi también me parece que Heidi anda drogada.. xx No hay otra explicación xD Me alegra que al menos te diera algo para divertirte. Síe!! Bakura se lució con lo del cielo verde!! Oh, se me hizo tan tierno eso! -sinf- Yo quiero un Malik o un Joey [Obsesiones al máximo, no preguntes], pero como tú dices, un Yami no estaría tan mal; aunque -señala a Petra- xD Yo hablo sola con la cabra, y me respondo por ella, ¿puedo decir que ya hablo con alguien en mi mente, ne? XDD OO ¡¡Que bien!! Viste nubes verdes?!! Bueno, con los bordes verdes!! VAYA!! Por la descripción se oye hermosa la vista!! Oh, me encantaría ver algo así!! Al menos, lo disfrutaste. xD No te gusta el mucho el rosa, eh? Bienvenida al club, a pesar de que a mi el rosa en el cielo me encanta. ¡¡Nuevamente gracias por tus R/R's largos, los cuales adoro!! Gracias, gracias, y espero que éste capítulo te guste.

**Pandorak-chan:** Nihao!!! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo éste fic, muchas gracias; me alegra tanto que te gustara! xDD. Síep, _por fin_ los albinos se dieron cuenta de lo que en verdad querían, y podrá serte patético, pero la parte del cielo verde casi me hizo llorar, es que la imagen mental se me hacía tan linda [lastimosamente, no sé si lo describí muy bien]. Muchas gracias por leer!!! Espero que éste capítulo te guste.

**Malale:** Épalex! Gracias, gracias muy especiales gracias por seguir ésta historia, siempre acompañándome con tus explicativos, animosos, y espectaculares comentarios: gracias. Me gustaría tener tu MSN, porque soy medio tonta, y le tomo cariño a la gente, sólo por dejarme un R/R [o.óU… Pero bueh.]; también, me alegra que el capítulo pasado te gustara. Jajaja, síe! xD Bakura cantando Heidi es algo, pues, inconcebible. Gracias por decir cosas tan lindas del fic. ¡Si supieras que sudé haciendo ésa broma! Nos e me ocurría qué hacer, me alegro que haya quedado decente. ¡¡Síe!! Ryu es muy cute!! [xDD], y tienes razón, Bakura tiene unos detalles!! ¬¬ Ya quiero yo que el cielo se ponga verde!! xD Porque también es mi color favorito -choca esos 5- T.T Bakura se me hizo lindo en el capítulo pasado, tanto, que cada vez me convenzo que lo estoy cambiando mucho, pero ¿ya qué más da?. Ya verás como el egipcio [y compañía] ayudarán a ambos albinos! xD No es la gran cosa, es un pequeño granito de arena de su parte. xDD Si te hizo gracias que todos se interrumpieran: lee éste capítulo [Yo me encargaré de que Tristán sufra... y no te creas, adoro al personaje de Tristán, es sólo que se me hizo cómico para la situación! xD] Oh, adoro ésa canción de Ricardo Arjona [Una de las pocas que no me casaron! 66]. Muchas gracias por leer!! Que bueno que te gustó, espero que éste capítulo no se quede muy atrás. Gracias por todo.

**Guerrera lunar:** Hellus-ellus! [Damn, volvieron las estúpidas repeticiones! o.óU] Gracias por seguir leyendo!!! Gracias a ti y a Rex por darnos tanto ánimo T.T -Construyendo un altar- ¿Cómo te agradezco?. xD Eh! Que bueno que ya comió chocolate, ése dulce alegra el alma. o.ó Robar está mal, pao-pao. ¡Bah! xD Una admiradora de 'Kura diciendo que no hay que robar! ¬¬U … Weh… Por lo menos NO algo importante.. o.óU Yo de robarme tazos de YGO no he pasado [aún! xD]. Pues, si no te vas a comer a Petra, dejaré de preocuparme!! xD Jejeje, y haré que la cabra deje su nervio! ¬¬U. Pues, lo del cielo verde, simplemente tenía que ponerlo!! =PP El fic gira por esa pregunta! Y, yo creo que todos tienen una razón diferente… oóU Como igual no sabemos quién está bien o mal! xD Uno puede seguir inventando con confianza. Pues sí, el perro y el CEO andan juntos por ahí, y Yami por fin sale aquí! xD. Lo de Heidi fue algo que a muchos les llamó la atención, aunque no es para menos!! xDD. ¡Me alegro que sepas que tu fic te quedó muy bien! Porque me reí una barbaridad con Bakuflora, Yamivera y Faunamalik [9.9U Sí, me aprendí los nombres, porque le quería contar el fic a mi sobrina]. Jajajajaja!! ¿El Titanic? ¡Wuhajajajaja! ¡¡Me apunto!! xDD Gracias por preguntarme, que yo encantada hago lo que sea [así sea servir un trago DiCaprio [¿se vale soñar, ne?]. Jejeje, ya lo quiero leer, creo que será una muy buena idea. Ryu no se enfermará, es que tiene que comer! xD. Ya venq ue éste título no es muy bueno, pero, Petra hace lo que puede. Jejeje, el beso vendrá pronto. Nuevamente gracias, y ojala que les guste éste capítulo. -Se regrese a abrazar a Rex-.

**Narcisa:** Hello!! n.n Gracias por leer! Me alegra mucho que te gustara. Gracias pro decir cosas lindas sobre el fic; aquí ya te enterarás qué hará Malik, para los albinos. Jejeje, y lo del cielo: no pude resistirme. Ojala que éste capítulo te guste! n.n Gracias de nuevo por leer.

**Hitokiri Aoi mFy:** Hola!! Gracias por no olvidar éste pésimo pero bien intencionado fic! xDD, no vale, en serio gracias; yo sé que a veces pasa que uno no puede ni entrar, de todas las cosas que tiene por hacer, así que usted no se preocupe. Me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos!! Síep, ya Ryu y 'Kura son amiguis, ahora sólo falta un paso más, ¿ne? xD Será en el próximo. Espero que éste capítulo te guste, muchas gracias por leer.

**Diosa Atena:** Epa! Jejeje, ¡¡gracias por seguir aquí!! Muchas gracias, me quité un peso de encima al saber que el capítulo pasado te gustó, ¡me emocioné leyendo tu comentario! Adoro que sean tan grandes! -Cara emocionada- ¡Ay! xD. Pues sí!! Ya tenía que poner lo del cielo verde, y como tú dices, ciertamente yo también creo que mientras la persona quiere lograr algo: lo logrará. ¡No hay duda de ello! xDD También, si alguien [además de mis primas y mi sobrina] se enteran de que escribo hombre/hombre o mujer/mujer, siempre me mirarán raro, si una tía se enteró, y aún me ve, y se ríe! O.óU, bueno! Pero cada loco con su tema xD. Me alegra que te gustara la parte romántica del capítulo pasado. ¡¡Oh, gracias por el honor de saber qué pasará pronto en 'El profe'!! xD Después de todo, siempre que actualizas lo leo, espero que al menos el respiro que Bakura y Ryu tengan, sea feliz. Síe, da rabia que pase que no puedes dejar un comentario [triste historia de nunca acabar], pues aquí molestan un tanto a Bakura, de forma en que se le escapan un poco los celos, pero es que es prácticamente obvio que se quieren, y siempre cae en provocaciones! Bueno, o.ó no piense en eso!! Que no le quite el ánimo!! xDD Go, chica, go! Jajajaja, síe, Petra es mi cabra, representa algo así como mi inspiración, por eso digo que ella escribe! xD. ¡Waaaw! No me había sonrojado con los R/R's, pero diciéndome cosas tan bonitas, no me pude contener!! Oh, buneo, es un honor que éste fic sea el que más te guste, aunque te puedo decir, que hay RyuxBakura mucho mejores que éste [nada más tus fics, me llevan una morena], y a mi me parece, que Baku-chan es una gran autora, yo adoro sus historias, aún no dejan de encantarme. Y espero no me odies… pero a mi me gusta mucho la pareja de Bakura x Yami,… bueno, de hecho, me gusta el que sea con Bakura, con Ryu, con Joey o con Malik, [ehrm… de hecho, me gustan todas las parejas! xD … ¬¬ SIN Serenity, detesto a Serenity], pero me parece bien que tengas ésa convicción por el Ryu x Bakura, me parece muy bien!!! Es una de mis favoritas ésa. Yo trato de que Petra haga el lemon, pero, no sé si lo pueda subir rápidamente, sin embargo, muchas gracias; en serio gracias por seguir aquí, espero que éste capítulo te guste tanto. Gracias de nuevo!!

Jejeje, me extendí: perdón. ¡Gracias a todos!

**O-O-O-O**

**Capítulo 6:** Calma.

Azul cincelado, con toques naranjas, amarillos, y rosas pintaban el cielo, dándole gran misticismo, a las pocas pero grandes nubes matizadas de morado, que rondaban. Con delicadeza, el Sol se movía poco a poco de su lugar, seguramente, bastante orgulloso, ya que podría pronosticar que ése día sería hermoso.

Ryu se podría haber tragado ése espectáculo con los ojos, sin embargo, no fue posible, por el hecho de que los tenía cerrados. Llevaba horas durmiendo.

Y no era el único. Ryu dormía en el lado derecho de la cama, totalmente pegado a la pared; a su lado izquierdo, descansaba su Yami, los dos dormidos, como si angelitos fueran.

Ayer en la noche, se había quedado hasta tarde conversando de cualquier tema (de comida, y las muy extrañas invenciones tecnológicas, o por lo menos, eran temas que enfrascaban a Bakura, de una forma casi obsesiva y traumática). No obstante, el sueño y el cansancio dominó al espíritu, y antes de que el albino menor dijera "Vete a tu cuarto Bakura, que te duermes", el nombrado ya roncaba a su lado.

Este hecho no le molestó en absoluto al hikari, después de todo, habían dormido juntos más de una vez, y siempre se sentía bien despertar acompañado por la persona que más quieres. Ése punto hizo sonrojar bastante al menor; rayos, ahora que sabía que sentía cierta atracción hacía su Yami, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo se supone que debería conquistarlo, sin arriesgar nada?

El cielo nocturno no le dio una respuesta clara, pero sí lo arrulló de una forma tranquila, haciéndolo dormir, con tanta profundidad, como quien a su lado estaba.

Debían ser alrededor de las 9 de la mañana, de ése hermoso domingo que aún no tenía nada que contar, y esperaba pronto llenar sus páginas en blanco. Y ciertos dos morenos, se encargarían de que la historia de ése día fuera _interesante…_

-¿No es muy temprano, hikari?- Preguntó Mariku dudoso, observando a su compañero tomar el teléfono con determinación- Es decir,… por una u otra razón siempre les interrumpimos.

-¡Ay, Mariku!- Le dijo Malik sonriendo pícaramente- ¿qué les vamos a interrumpir si no hacen nada _divertido?_ ¡Y te consta!- Subió dubitativamente la mirada, hasta su Yami- A menos claro, que ayer después de verlos irse, hayan decidido profundizar su relación.

El espíritu del Cetro del milenio, se acercó a su hikari con por la espalda con suavidad, a la par que lo abrazaba por la cintura. Con gran sensualidad (aunque según él, hasta su parpadeo era sensual), la punta de su nariz recorrió todo el cuello del otro moreno, haciendo que su respiración le causara cosquillas.

-Puede ser que sí dieron otro paso en su relación- Habló el Yami con suavidad, pegando más su cuerpo al de Malik-, ya sabemos como es Bakura, así que, ¿por qué no, mejor, los dejamos en paz...- Su mano derecha recorrió todo el brazo de su hikari, hasta llegar a su mano, donde con lentitud logró que soltara el teléfono hasta su base-, por lo menos unas cuantas horas más?

Cuando Malik subió su cabeza, para dejar su cuello más a la vista, el espíritu sonrió complacido. Sin dejar en ningún momento la suavidad de sus actos (cosa extraña, dado lo impulsivos que ambos eran), comenzó a acariciar los brazos de su hikari, a la vez que poco a poco se iba comiendo su cuello.

Sintiendo los intercalados besos, lamidos y pequeños mordiscos, Malik cerró los ojos, y subió su mano, hasta enredarla en los arenosos cabellos de su Yami, atrás de él. El espíritu sintió como su contraparte empezaba a moverse muy lentamente, de arriba hacia abajo frotando el trasero en su entrepierna.

Y el Yami empezaba a reaccionar muy bien a cada pequeño y enloquecedor roce de Malik contra él. Aumentó la fiereza del ataque a su cuello, a la par que subía su mano izquierda, acariciando la pierna de su hikari por encima de la ropa, hasta llegar a su cintura, en donde violó la pobre seguridad de la camisa ombliguera, color púrpura que al egipcio le encantaba.

Con algo más de desesperación, Malik aumentó su ritmo me frotación sobre su Yami, tratando de incitarlo a que le hiciera muchas más cosas. Mariku captó el mensaje, pero no quería apresurarse (por ahora), así que juntó todo su autocontrol, y con lentitud, empezó a acariciar el pezón izquierdo de Malik.

Un gemido salió de la boca del egipcio menor, mientras sentía como el espíritu, con su otra mano, le hacía pequeñas caricias en el estómago, que cada vez bajaban más y más, hasta llegar a sus ajustados pantalones.

¡Por Ra! Como adoraba que Mariku le hiciera sentir poco a poco toda la intensidad que simple toques podían poseer. Le encantaba darse cuenta de que su Yami ponía todo de sí mismo en cada acto, y que su corazón se aceleraba al punto de poder sentirlo en su espalda.

Nunca tendría dudas; _amaba a ése espíritu psicópata._

Se poseían mutuamente, se amaban con locura. Eran muy felices a su extrañaba manera. ¿Podría sobrevivir sin sentir tanto amor en el ambiente? ¿Sin su Yami? **Su** Yami, la persona que lo completaba, que lo conocía; el único que sabía qué punto tocar para hacerlo gritar de placer, o que consejo dar, cuando sentía que tenía un grave problema.

Llegar hasta ése punto de la relación no fue fácil, de hecho, **nada** fácil, que él recuerde. Bakura y Ryu, seguramente, se las estaban viendo en las mismas.

El vago recordatorio de ambos albinos, hizo que se espabilara un poco, en medio de toda esa tormenta de sensaciones, pero la poca cordura que vino a él, se esfumó cuando Mariku le hizo acostar la cabeza en su hombro, para así poder besarlo, demostrando gran hambruna.

Las sensaciones volvieron al 100%, cuando las manos del Yami, se ocuparon de la cremallera de sus pantalones con calma; luego una mano del espíritu volvió a su pecho, para seguir jugando con sus ya seguramente rojos pezones gracias a los tirones, o pellizcos que recibían. La otra, se deslizaba tentativamente hacia abajo del pantalón.

Debido a la espera, y a las respuestas de su cuerpo, Malik juntó sus manos en la parte de atrás de su espalda, para poder tomar el pantalón de Mariku con desesperación. ¡Por amor al Dios que el espíritu más quisiera! Si su yami seguía yendo tan lento, perdería el poco control que tenía sobre sí mismo, y que lo obligaba a seguir de pié.

Con prisa, empezó a acariciar, ahora con las dos manos, la entrepierna del egipcio mayor con urgencia. La respuesta, fue un gemido ahogado en el beso, y el temblor de su lengua, olvidando de repente, la labor de sus manos.

En ése momento, Malik tenía todas las intenciones de voltearse y arrancarle le ropa a su yami de un solo tirón, y obligarlo a llevarlo a la cima del mundo mortal y mágico, para después traerlo de vuelta… y volver a empezar.

Sin embargo, no todo es como uno lo planea: el teléfono empezó a sonar.

_Sonó una vez…_

¿Y para qué preocuparse? Seguramente era para Ishizu, y ella estaba en el museo, a ésa hora de la mañana.

_Dos veces._

Ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de contestarlo, porque interrumpirían la tarea.

_Ya van tres._

Mariku dejó de ser tan insistente con el beso.

_Cuarta…_

-¡¡Te odio, Tristán!!- Gritó Malik a todo pulmón con las mejillas rojas al contestar el teléfono. Como pudo se volvió a abrochar el pantalón, mientras que sostenía el teléfono con su cuello.

-¿Y yo qué hice?- Preguntó la voz de un confundido Taylor del otro lado de la línea- Oye, ¿y cómo sabías que era yo? ¿Pusiste identificador de llamadas, por fin?

-No…- Malik gruñó-, me lo dijo mi instinto.

-Pensé que el único instinto que tenías era el de psicópata… ¡ah! Y el sexual.

-¡Grahr! ¡¡Cállate!!- Mariku observaba divertido, y ya totalmente arreglado, como Malik trataba de controlarse, apretando el auricular del teléfono con fuerza.- ¡¡Y dime de una vez para qué llamas!!

-Eres contradictorio, ¿sabías?- Fue la respuesta de Tristán con calma; él sabía lidiar con el egipcio, no el vano eran buenos amigos- Llamé a preguntar, a qué hora debemos vernos.

-¡¡Ni siquiera le de dicho a Ryu, por el amor de Ra!!- Mailk se notaba **bastante** exasperado, pero Mariku podía notar, como su mirada se volvía un poco más maniática.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, Tristán dejó escapar algo parecido a un '¡¡Aaahh!!' de compresión.

-Los volví a interrumpir, ¿cierto?- Preguntó el castaño, con fastidio, como si el asunto no fuera serio.

¡¡¡¿¿Qué no era serio??!!! ¡¡Por el amor de Osiris!! ¡¡¿¿Qué es peor que quedarse con las ganas, por una interrupción??!!

_"Un viaje sin retorno al Reino de las sombras."_ Malik oyó como Mariku le hablaba mentalmente, respondiendo su pregunta, que ya no estaba seguro si la había dicho en voz alta.

-… Juro… que haré que el perro te llame a todas horas… ¡¡Ésa será mi venganza!! ¡¡¡Wuhajajajajajajajaja!! Y no te creas, conozco al chico de los dados también, haré que su teléfono estalle, ¡¡o dejaré de llamarme Malik Ishtar!!- Tristán, iba a hacer una acotación, sin embargo, se quedó callado, dudando entre reírse, o tomárselo en serio, lo cual, era _preocupante_- Ahora, debemos vernos a las 11 en el parque, ¿sí?

-Malik, viejo, a veces tienes unos cambios que asustan. Deberías relajarte un poco más. ¡Qué sé yo! Dile a Mariku que puede ponerte más atención…

-¡¡¡Aaahrg!!!- Y la siguiente parte de la conversación, Mariku prefirió hacer sonar cualquier cosa del apartamento, para callar un poco, el hermoso léxico de su hikari.

… Molesto y maniático… _Pobre Tristán._ Pero, no podía negarlo, se veía bastante sexy lanzando injurias a diestra y siniestra.

**O-O-O-O**

Bakura se movió con brusquedad sobre el colchón, casi haciendo que Ryu despertara, pero éste sólo frunció un poco el entrecejo, y se acomodó un poco más. Su subconsciente le recordaba, que su Yami solía moverse con gran ánimo mientras dormía.

Pero de repente, un ruido molesto llegó a sus oídos, y el albino menor estaba seguro de que no era ningún ronquido del otro. ¿Qué demonios sería? ¡¡Y lo peor es que era insistente!! Si seguía sonando, terminaría por despertarse totalmente.

_"¿Qué? ¿Quién?"_ Escuchó la voz de Bakura en su cabeza _"Hikari… ¿aah?... No entiendo…"_

_"Sigues también medio dormido, Bakura." _Explicó Ryu con calma, acomodándose nuevamente, pero ésta vez, mucho más cerca del pecho de su Yami, el cual lo abrazó como recibimiento.

_"Séh… ha de ser…"_

¡¡Pero el maldito sonido no cesaba!! Por unos 10 gloriosos minutos, pensaron que ya no tendrían más de ése extraño 'Ring' que sonaba; tarde, se dieron cuenta de que era muy insistente.

_"Es Malik…"_ Pensó Ryu frunciendo el entrecejo, a la par de que se acurrucaba más en su Yami.

_"¿Cómo sabes? ¿El muy baka está haciendo una de sus idioteces con su cetro, para que oigamos éste sonido?"_ La línea del sueño de Bakura, estaba rota, sin embargo, no quería levantarse, siempre era muy cómodo estar con su hikari… ¡¡Ya vería ése Ishtar!!

_"No, Bakura…"_ Aclaró el albino menor, ya conciente de todo su alrededor _"Es el teléfono."_

_"¿Te has dado cuenta de que ése aparatejo del mal, siempre suena cuando estamos dormidos? ¡¡Y siempre es Malik!!"_

_"Síe…"_

Sintiendo su poca paciencia, ya completamente gastada, Bakura de un golpe levantó el teléfono, y le mandó un 'Muy buenos días Malik', muy a su estilo. Vaya que la boca del antiguo ladrón podía ser sucia.

Por otra parte, el egipcio se había despegado el auricular de su oreja, y apenas y captaba ciertas frases como: _"Hijo de.."_, _"… de madre"_, _"Y también LOS DOS se morirán de…", "Y soñarán que el faraón los besa, ¡¡todas las noches!!"_

Los dos morenos sonrieron, ya se esperaban algo así. Mariku le recordó que algo por el estilo le había dicho a Tristán, pero Malik tuvo que admitir, que su mente no había podido maquinar, castigo tan cruel, como ser besado por el faraón, así fuera en un sueño.

-¡Buenos días, Bakura!- Le saludó Malik por primera vez, con un mejorado nuevo ánimo (cortesía de las manos de Mariku)- Por como me respondes, pareciera que interrumpí algo importante…- Comentó mal intencionadamente.

-¡Sí, idiota! ¡Estábamos dormidos! ¡¡Nos despertaron a los dos!!- Les gritó el albino mayor por el teléfono.

-¿A los dos?- El egipcio sonrió divertido- ¿Eso quiere decir que durmieron juntos?

-¡¡¿¿Eeeh??!!- Las mejillas del yami albino, amenazaron con ponerse rojas, pero él las dominó- ¡Sí, pero eso no dice nada, tonta bestia hentai, de instintos primitivos!

-Oh, Bakura, me siento increíblemente insultado…

-¡Bah! ¿Para qué demonios llamaste?- Volvió a gritar Bakura, mientras que sentía, como su hikari se sentaba atrás de él, para poder escuchar la conversación.

-¡Queremos invitarlos al cine!- Respondió el egipcio con gran ánimo.

-¡¿El cine?! ¿Y qué carajo tiene eso de divertido? ¿Nos has despertado so…?- Pero el Yami albino no pudo continuar, gracias a que su hikari le quitó el teléfono con asombrosa rapidez. (Tal vez, fue gracias a las clases de robo, perdón, rapidez de mano, que ahora recibía).

-¿Quieren ir al cine, Malik?- Preguntó Ryu emocionado.

-¡Ryu! Por fin alguien civilizado…- Suspiró- ¡Pues, sí! Mariku y yo estábamos pensando, en que el día de hoy, podemos dejar las andadas para andar relax…

-Eeh… no te entiendo.

-¡¡Que no hagamos nada hoy, tonto!! Simplemente pasear por ahí.

-Pero, es raro… ustedes no son así.

-¡Bah! ¿Para qué fijarse en pequeños detalles?- El dueño del Cetro del milenio hablaba mirándose las uñas- Mariku manda a preguntar si has hecho la dieta que con tanto cariño te mandó.

¿Cariño quiere decir molestar, para ellos? Se interrogó mentalmente el albino menor.

-Hikari, yo no quiero desperdiciar mí día yendo a un sitio repleto de mortales idiotas…- Malik escuchó la voz de Bakura, a la lejanía.

-Espera un segundo, Malik.- Le dijo Ryu, seguramente, sonriendo.

Mariku le hizo señas a su hikari con las manos, tratando de que le explicara qué pasaba, ya que seguramente algo se oía.

-No oigo muy bien.- Empezó Malik, teniendo cuidado de tapar la boquilla del auricular para hablar con el espíritu- Pero Bakura está montando un acto de niño malcriado diciendo que no quiere ir; ahora Ryu habló amenazándolo con algo que sonó a comida. Hay silencio.- Esperó unos segundos- El ladrón dice que aún no se convence, y luego algo de "Esa cara no"- Sonrió levantando un dedo en el aire- Seguramente, Ryu está haciendo una carita de borrego medio herido (ustedes los Yamis siempre se tragan eso)

-¡Oye!- Le reprochó Mariku.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó su contraparte extrañado, justo antes de escuchar algunos ruidos extraños del otro lado de la línea- Oye, empiezo a creer que ellos no necesitan ningún empujón, si oyeras como Bakura gruñe.

-¡Bah!- El yami egipcio cruzó sus brazos, atrás de su cabeza- Ryu le está aplicando el abrazo que le enseñé, es todo.

-Oh…¡Tomó el teléfono!- Malik sonrió- ¿Ya acabó Ryu-cute?

-Sí- Malik casi pudo sentir la gran sonrisa que el albino tenía en el semblante- ¡Y sí iremos! ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

A la par que explicaba, el hikari moreno, le levantó el pulgar a su Yami, en signo de que habían conseguido lo que querían. Ésa tarde, sería entretenida.

**O-O-O-O**

El mal humor de Bakura, había flotado en el aire, apenas pusieron un pié fuera de la cama. Ryu pudo oír un "No dejaré que te juntes más con esos dos psicópatas.", pero se hizo el desentendido.

Con prisa se vistieron y desayunaron. Sin embargo, Bakura estaba realmente malcriado, por lo que Ryu tuvo que escogerle la ropa que usaría, y no sólo eso, estuvo a muy poco de vestirlo también; solamente que el yami no quería empezar a sonrojarse desde temprano, y tuvo que acceder a hacer las cosas por sí solo.

Cuando salieron del apartamento, la caminata puso al albino mayor de buen humor. Eso siempre le ayudaba, le agradaba caminar, y no sólo eso, sino hacerlo al lado de la persona que más él quería.

Todo se sentía acorde y perfecto, cuando el brazo de su hikari chocaba contra el suyo propio de vez en vez, mientras que conversaban de cualquier tema (la cena, y todo lo que odian al faraón… o eso dice Bakura).

_Se siente tan agradable su presencia…_ Pensó un embobado espíritu albino, al ver los finos labios de su hikari ensanchados en una gran sonrisa.

Demonios, debía dejar de verle los labios, ¡un día de estos terminaría besándolo! Es decir, ¡claro que algún día lo besaría! (él no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente), pero ése día sería cuando se sintiera totalmente seguro, y no por un simple impulso que no puede controlar.

Porque Bakura _odiaba_ el descontrol de sus actos, o sus pensamientos; había aprendido a estar claro, es sólo que con Ryu, sentía algo tan grande y desbocado, que se sentía gloriosamente bien.

Y ésa sensación de llenura, y gran alegría en su corazón, él no las cambiaría ni por los 7 artículos del milenios juntos.

… Bueno, esperaba nunca tener que estar frente a ésa disyuntiva, porque elegiría a su hikari sin pensarlo mucho, pero simplemente aún estaba un poco obsesionado con las piezas mágicas.

-¿No te parece extraño?- Le preguntó Ryu mirando hacia el frente.

-¿El qué?- Respondió Bakura frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Esto.- Ryu lo observó con una mirada dubitativa- Sabemos que Malik y Mariku adoran perturbar la paz, ¿y se tomarán un día libre? Creo que algo traman.

-¡Pero fuiste tú el que insistió!- Le reclamó el albino mayor, no obstante luego agregó sonriendo de medio lado- Si ellos legan a hacer algo, nosotros atacaremos. Debemos estar alertas.

Ryu sonrió dulcemente, pero sus ojos relejaban cierta onda maniática, que Bakura se preguntaba de dónde había aprendido.

Caminaron un poco más, diciéndose mentalmente una cantidad de barbaridades para hacerles a ambos egipcios, si los llegaban a poner en un ridículo extremo (La que más le gustó a Ryu, fue encerrarlos en un cuarto con muchos peluches de los Teletubies, pero Bakura agregó que no quería traumarlos _tanto_: con una visita al faraón bastaba). Estaban hechos unos angelitos caídos del pálido cielo estos dos.

-Allá están.- Señaló Bakura al par de morenos, sentado en una banca en el parque, en donde unos de ellos, hacía girar una brillante cadena, asustando a los transeúntes que pasaban muy cerca de ellos.

_"Día libre, ¿eh?"_

-¡Ryu, ladrón psicópata!- Saludó Mariku muy alegremente, deteniendo el vaivén de su cadena, la cual inmediatamente, la amarró a su cintura.- Ya nos empezábamos a desesperar.

-¡Feih!- Bakura giró el rostro con enojo- Desespero sentimos nosotros, cuando nos despertaron.

-Bakura,- Intervino Malik sonriendo, colocándose al lado del albino menor- te traumaste con el hecho,… al parecer la estaban pasando bien, ¿eh?- Observó divertido, como las mejillas de Ryu se encendían, e inmediatamente, le mandaba una mirada de reproche- Si te sigues quejando por eso, te saldrá una úlcera.

-Sí, ya dejemos de pelear.- Habló el hikari albino con extraña voz autoritaria - ¿Qué quieren hacer ahora?

-Bueno, mi muy estimado Ryu,- Mariku le pasó su brazo derecho, por arriba de sus hombros- ¿Ves ése puesto de allá, dónde venden ésa cosa dulce?

-Eerh… ¿algodón de azúcar?

-¡Eso mismo! Ve para allá, y con tus encantos, cómprale 5 cosas de esas al señor, ¿sí?

-¿Cinco, Mariku?- Preguntó el albino menor extrañado.

-Sí.- El yami moreno sonrió- 2 para nosotros, 3 para ti.- Dicho esto, pasó su mano por el estómago de Ryu palpando con lentitud- Aún siento tus costillas.

-¡Ya deja de sentirle nada, baka!- Le gritó el espíritu albino, arrancando a su hikari de las manos del otro.- Vamos a ir al estúpido sitio, repleto de idiotas mortales, ¿sí o no?

-¡Zoo, Bakura, zoo!- Le dijo Malik con burla.- Sí, vamos- Emprendió el camino, tomando del brazo al yami albino-; podrás pensar que es muy temprano, pero es mejor ir al cine en la primera hora de la tarde, para aprovechar el día.

-Mariku,- Le habló muy bajamente Ryu- ¿Qué están tramando? Sabemos que a ustedes casi no les gusta ir al cine… A menos que quieran la sala sólo para ustedes, pero déjenme decirles, que si se ponen otra vez a hacerlo en nuestras narices, no seré yo quien detenga a Bak…

-¡No, no, Ryu!- El yami egipcio sonrió- A nosotros sólo nos provocó ir.

-¿A, sí?- Preguntó el albino desconfiado, oyendo de fondo, la insistente voz de Malik, y las quejas del ladrón milenario.

-Sí.- La sonrisa del yami casi tembló nerviosa, sintiendo una gota de sudor en su nuca.

-Si tú lo dices.

-¡Mira, Ryu!- Gritó emocionado el yami egipcio- ¡¡Un puesto de hot dogs!! ¡Ve y pide con tus encantos, unos 5!

**O-O-O-O**

La sala del cine se encontraba en penumbra, al momento de entrar. Aún el frío no hacía que alguno de los hikaris se pusiera la chaqueta para contrarrestarlo, al menos por el momento el ambiente era agradable.

A penas y estaba algo lleno, lo que hizo que Malik se apresurara en tomar la mano de Ryu, e ir a tomar buenos puestos, para disfrutar de una mejor visión de la película. Sus respectivos Yamis, se habían quedado afuera, con la intención de comprar (robar), cualquier golosina que les apeteciera.

Ryu sonrió de medio lado, al leer el título de la película en su entrada: _"La noche de los moustros come sangre, que matan por no dejar"_ Creía que era un film independiente; pero era clase R, los muchachos no habían dudado al comprar los tickets (Con 'muchachos' se refiera a sus contrapartes, ellos hubieran prefiero, alguna otra película que se oyera más interesante.)

Encontraron un buen lugar, prácticamente en el centro de la sala inclinada, la pantalla se veía muy bien. El albino se sintió más relajado, al observar como Malik observaba todo con extraña tranquilidad: ¿Entonces era verdad que hoy no harían nada que dejara severos daños psicológicos? Vaya,… la gente es una caja de sorpresas; sin embargo, prefería no relajarse del todo.

Sonrió más al estirarse contra el asiento, pensando que era la primera vez que venía con su yami al cine. Bueno, aquello definitivamente no podía considerarlo una cita, pero si otras fueran las condiciones, se le hubiera hecho romántico.

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, ¿qué más romántico que le creara un cielo verde, sólo para él? Y le dijera palabras tan bonitas, que sabía que le costaban pronunciar.

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer con fiereza. Por esos detalles, podía llegar a pensar, que la suya, no era una batalla perdida, por el contrario, tenía todas las de ganar. De acuerdo, ya estaba claro que _algo_ debía hacer para llamar la atención del espíritu _de ésa forma_, y de una manera no muy bochornosa, preguntarle qué sentía hacía él.

… Ahora que lo pensaba, no era tan fácil.

Suspiró. ¡Bueno! ¡¡Pero eso no significaba que se rendiría!! Después de todo, fue el propio Bakura quien la había implantado ánimo y esperanza a su corazón; fue el espíritu quien le dijo, que debía arriesgarse, siempre con la meta de ser feliz, por eso, en honor a sus palabras, Ryu haría lo que fuera para estar con su Yami.

Aunque, tal vez un poco de ayuda, no le vendría mal, después de todo, era la primera vez que alguien le gustaba, y justamente fue de la persona, a quien consideraba más cercana en términos de amistad. Dudaba mucho que pedirle consejos para conquistarlo funcionara, ¿cierto? Tal vez, a alguien que ya hubiera pasado, el camino que él estaba recorriendo, alguien como…

-Y dime, Ryu-cute…

_¡¡Malik Ishtar es el ganador!!_

-¿Qué?- Respondió sonriendo el albino menor, pensando que entablar conversación primero, sería una buena táctica para sacarle el tema a donde quería llegar.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con Bakura?- El egipcio le sonrió.

Bueno, tal vez las cosas eran más fáciles de lo que aparentaban.

-La verdad, es que nos llevamos muy bien. - Giró un poco su cabeza, un tanto melancólico- No sé como fue que no lo vi antes- Sintió enrojecer, de nuevo, sus mejillas-. ¡Es decir! No traté de ser su amigo, desde el primer momento que lo conocí.

-¡Oh, no!- Malik hizo un ademán con su mano, como restándole importancia al asunto- ¡No digas eso! La primera vez que yo vi a Mariku, me aterré. Bueno, tú lo viste, en el globo de Kaiba, como si se comiera el mundo.- Ryu se sorprendió un tanto, al ver como la energía que su amigo siempre emanaba, bajaba un tanto su intensidad, y su mirada brillaba un poco más- A nosotros nos costó mucho ser amigos, ¡simplemente comunicarnos fue una odisea!- Suspiró- Pero, las cosas se salieron de nuestras manos, y tuvimos que cambiar.

La contraparte de Bakura, extendió su mano a la del moreno, dando así un fuerte contraste entre ambas pieles, sin embargo, a simple vista se notaba una gran corriente de comprensión.

-Te entiendo.- Ryu trató de sonreír consoladoramente - Pero,… eso ya pasó.

-¡Exactamente!- Cuando dijo ésa palabra, parecía como si el interruptor de ánimo de Malik, pasara a 'encendido en exceso', de inmediato, sus ojos y su semblante, volvieron a ser el de siempre, y lo mejor: se le notaba _sincero_- ¿No te gusta eso?- Cuando percibió la mirada dubitativa de su amigo albino, se apresuró en aclarar- Saber que ya quedó en el pasado. Tener ahora el conocimiento, que era una prueba del destino, para acercarte más a tu yami. ¡Uuf! Preferiría pasar 500 veces por la misma angustia, si tiene el mismo resultado, a nunca haber hablado con Mariku.- Sonrió a sus anchas.- Pensar en que ya pasaron las lágrimas, y en todo lo que ya logramos, y lo que tenemos por lograr, me da una sensación de llenura, y vida increíble. ¿No lo sientes igual?

Ryu estaba fascinado por la fuerza del discurso hecho por el moreno menor. Hablaba tan convencido, tan lleno de ánimo. ¡Definitivamente oírlo te daba esperanza! Además, se le notaba, se le _sentía_, todo el aprecio que le guarda a su contraparte. Definitivamente, aquello era amor, no podía recibir otra palabra.

-Te brillan los ojos.- Le comentó Ryu, con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Aah?

-Cuando hablas de Mariku, te brillan los ojos, pero, de una forma especial: cándida.- Sonrió aún más- Se tona que lo quieres mucho.

-Porque es la verdad.- Malik sonrió mostrando los caninos; por una u otra razón, hablar con Ryu siempre era naturalmente fluido- En realidad te pregunté, porque a nos alegró mucho, que se volvieran amigos, siempre es lo mejor.

-¡Así es!- Ryu volteó un poco la cara- de hecho, he sentido muchas cosas nuevas con Bakura, nunca pensé tener tanta conexión con alguien. No importa a donde vaya, lo siento a mi alrededor, dándome fuerza, es increíble, ya no contemplo el cielo con tristeza, sino con ansias de que llegue el próximo amanecer, para ver sus colores… a su lado. No sé qué tiene mi yami, pero todo parece hacerlo tan especial.- Suspiró- Por eso me reprocho a mí mismo, el hecho de no haber hablado con él, hasta ahora.- Volvió su vista, hasta su amigo moreno- Como tú has dicho, ha sido lo mejor; ya no me siento solo.- Sintió sus mejillas otra vez pintadas de escarlata- Cuando estoy a su lado, todo parece tener más valor.

La tierna sonrisa que el Ishtar le dedicaba, lo hizo ponerse aún más colorado. Siempre había dicho que se entendía muy bien con Malik, y tenía la certeza de que nunca se retractaría de sus palabras.

-¿Ryu?- Le dijo muy bajamente.

-¿Dime, Malik?

-Te brillan los ojos, cada vez que hablas de Bakura, y en una forma especial.

Si antes las mejillas del albino estaban rojas, ahora **toda su cara** parecía haberse sumergido en un balde de pintura carmín, para lo caliente que la sentía. Se encogió en su puesto con gran vergüenza. Rayos, se había delatado a sí mismo: Malik se había dado cuenta de la verdad.

A los segundos, sintió una reconfortante mano en su hombro, como una risa calmada.

-Ya verás que te ira bien.- Le dijo Malik- Te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

-¿Tú… tú crees que él…?

-¿Qué si creo? ¡Por Ra, Ryu, está clarísimo que el ladrón muere por ti!

El albino giró sus ojos con pena.

-A veces, me parece que sí, en otras, creo que me quiere mucho, pero como amigo, su hikari al fin y al cabo.

-Creo que es algo inevitable lo que te sucede.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Le preguntó Ryu con el entrecejo fruncido. El egipcio sólo sonrió de una forma un tanto maniática (y que bueno, ya se iba a empezar a preocupar), y señaló con su mano derecha, unos puestos que estaban más adelante.

La escena que vio, hizo que los ojos cafés de Ryu, se abrieran muchísimo.

Tres o cuatro butacas al frente, se encontraban nada más y nada menos, que Yuugi y Yami, prácticamente comiéndose en un beso. Las mejillas de Ryu volvieron a tomar color (ya empezaba a creer que era que a sus mejillas les gustaban resaltar del resto de su cara), y bajó la vista.

Vaya, estaba enterado del fuerte lazo que unía al antiguo faraón y su hikari, pero nunca se tomó la molestia de averiguar _hasta qué punto_. Sospechó más de una vez que algo más que amistad había entre ellos, pero nunca le dio alas al caso.

Sin embargo, verlos así: besándose en medio de un abrazo, lo hizo sentir un tanto apenado. ¡Iba a tener que ser más indagador, si quería conocer verdaderamente a sus amigos!

-¿No sabías de Yuugi y Yami?- Le preguntó Malik, al ver su cara extrañada y abochornada.

-No exactamente.- Respondió.

-Bueno, no llevan mucho tiempo.- El moreno recostó su cabeza en el dorso de su mano- Creo que a ellos no les fue tan difícil, aunque el faraón en idiota y medio, así que cualquier tontería que me cuenten, me la creeré.

-¿Ya sabías que estaban aquí, Malik?- Interrogó el albino menor.

-¡Para nada, Ryu! ¿Para qué querría yo venir, al mismo sitio que esos dos… sin planearles nada?- Cuando el hikari egipcio vio que su amigo se volteaba a seguir viendo la escena convencido, se felicitó por ser tan buen actor.

¡Su plan iba viento en popa! Seguramente, cuando el dúo de albinos se viera rodeado de tantas parejas, se dieran cuenta de que _en realidad_ ya debían tomar cartas en el asunto.

A decir verdad, él no le guardaba ninguna clase de resentimiento a Yuugi, por el contrario, le tenía especial estima, aunque, cabe destacar, no por eso siempre se la demostraba. El faraón era otra cosa: le encantaba molestarlo, y verlo fuera de quicio, no obstante, no lo odiaba o algo por el estilo (después de mucha _blablahterapia_); había aprendido a respetarlo… a su muy peculiar manera: siempre hablar de él, como si fuera la autoridad de la peor.

Que gran honor, ¿eh?

_"Todo marcha muy bien, mi queridísimo yami."_ Le mandó mentalmente a Mariku, mientras que observaba que los dueños del rompecabezas del milenio, se separaban (por fin), y se sonreían. _"Aunque, creo que pronto vomitaré, o me saldrán caries ¿les falta mucho?"_

_"Para nada."_ Fue la respuesta.

Mariku sonrió complacido, mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la sala de cine, con Bakura a su lado, repleto de bolsas.

Venían hablando de los grandes costos de la comida en los cines, ¡los muy tontos de los empleados, no vieron tan fijamente el cetro, como para darle todas las golosinas gratis! Habían tenido que pagar, un poco menos de la mitad, ¡pero dinero era dinero, por amor a Ra!

-¡¿Puedes creerlo?!- Le comentó Bakura con desespero- ¡Ya verá ése mortal! Cuando tenga las manos desocupadas, lo enviaré al reino de las sombras.

-Sí claro, se lo merece el humano ése.- Asintió el yami moreno, con algo de fastidio. La verdad, es que su misión consistía en hacer que Bakura soltara de una vez la sopa, de que le gustaba su hikari, pero como eso era un hecho tácito, sólo quería llegar al punto en que le daba consejos, de una forma un tanto maniática (Es decir, burlándose).

¡Ya sabía él, que mejor hubiera sido quedarse con Ryu! Sin embargo, ¿quién podía resistirse a los ojitos suplicantes de Malik cuando le pedía algo? Aún no conocía la primera persona que le negara lo que fuera, cuando su hikari ponía ése mirada; ni siquiera Bakura, tenía armas al respecto.

-¡Claro que se lo mer…!- Pero, el yami albino no pudo continuar, gracias a que sintió que chocaba contra un cuerpo fuerte, y de gran estatura.

-Vaya- Escuchó la burlona voz de Kaiba, atrás de todos los paquetes que traía-, al parecer, a todos ustedes me los consigo hasta en la sopa.

-¡Kaiba!- Le respondió Bakura, en el mismo tono- ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Se perdió tu perro, y lo andas buscando? Tira un hueso, ya verás que te ladra.

El CEO giró los ojos al techo de la sala, a la vez que hacía nota mental, de que nunca más, y lo recalcaba: **nunca más** se dejaría convencer por Joey, a ayudar a cualquier persona, sin importar la recompensa que tenga al final del día. Bueno, aunque, las venganzas del cachorro solían ser fuera de serie, cuando no le prestaba atención.

Que bueno que siempre tenía ésa pose, de _'no-me-importa-nada'_, porque ahora estaba desinteresado en lo que hacía, y no se le notaba diferencia.

-Al menos tengo algo que buscar, y no nada que perder, ¿no lo crees?- Contraatacó el castaño, sabiendo muy bien que delataba el extraño y muy mal planeado objetivo, que tenían los amigos del cachorro ésa tarde.

Mariku cerró los ojos, pidiendo paciencia. Demonios, Kaiba nunca le había caído del todo bien, ¡pero eso era el colmo! Al menos algo de cuidado estaría bien de su parte.

-¡Chicos!- Al lado de Kaiba, se posó Duke, saludando con su voz ronca. La verdad, las bolsas aún tapaban el campo visual del albino, y pudo reconocer al chico de los dados por su inconfundible tono al hablar.- ¿Necesitas ayuda, Bakura?- Y sin esperar respuesta, tomó las tres primeras bolsas de golosinas de Bakura, y las cargó, haciendo que los ojos cafés del albino, salieran al aire.

-Muérete, Kaiba.- Por fin logró decir, cerrando los ojos con elegancia.

-Aja.- Respondió volviendo a girar los ojos, ya que prácticamente sentía la mirada acusadora que el rubio le regalaría si seguía teniendo ésa actitud tan… normal, en él.

-Eeh… Yo voy a comprar más cosas para nosotros.- Comentó Duke, poniendo sobre los ya ocupados brazos de Mariku, las bolsas que había tomado de los de Bakura.

Y antes de decir otra palabra, ya el creador del juego de Dados de moustros, y el ex-campeón mundial de duelos, salieron por la puerta, con extraña rapidez.

-¿Qué harán ellos aquí?- Preguntó Bakura, frunciendo notablemente el entrecejo.

-Pues, si miras hacia allá- El moreno señaló con la cabeza, algunos puestos adelante-, podrás observar al faraón con el enano, al perro y a Tristán sentados para ver la misma película que nosotros.

Si hubiera sido posible, el albino mayor hubiera fruncido más el entrecejo.

-¿Todos ellos vinieron a ver la misma película que nosotros, por simple casualidad, y que, para remate, se nota que será malísima?

-¡¿Entonces, para qué carajo escogiste ésta película?!- Le reclamó Mariku prácticamente gritando.

-Me llamó la atención.- Bakura hizo una mueca de asco- Definitivamente, no quería ver ésa escena,… ¡Ahora no podré dormir, sin tener pesadillas!

Cuando el espíritu egipcio subió la mirada, se percató que el otro, se refería a la imagen del faraón besando a su pequeñín hikari, e inmediatamente apartó la vista: Él tampoco quería tener pesadillas.

-Ya es noticia vieja, ladrón.- Le sonrió, y luego fingió estar pensando en algo, como dándose cuenta de algún detalle- ¿Ya viste? Tristán y Duke están juntos, cuando antes no se soportaban; el maldito sacerdote, y el perro son pareja a pesar de su pasado lleno de enfrentamientos. El faraón está con su hikari, igual que yo.- Ahora le sonrió pícaramente a su amigo- Todo están con sus respectivas contrapartes, menos tú. ¿Cuándo le dirás a Ryu lo que sientes?

Al segundo, Mariku se dio cuenta de que tal vez, había hablado con mucha rapidez, ya que casi estuvo seguro de que Bakura dejaría caer todo lo que cargaba, no obstante, alcanzó a ver, las mejillas medianamente coloradas del espíritu albino, y luego como se abrazaba con más fuerza a las golosinas.

-¡No seas estúpido, Mariku!- Le gritó el yami de Ryu, llamando la atención.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó desafiante- ¿Me negarás lo obvio?

-¡Deja tus estupideces!- Y sin decir más, Bakura literalmente pateó al otro espíritu hasta que llegaron a sus asientos, y se sentaron al lado de sus respectivos hikaris.

El yami albino, se sorprendió un poco por encontrar a su hikari con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, pero con el hentai de Malik nunca se sabía. ¡Demonios! Sabía que no debía dejarlo sólo en ése psicópata, ¿y si se lo corrompían?

-¿Estás bien, hikari?- Preguntó Bakura con suavidad, al notar como las luces bajaban su intensidad, signo de que la película estaba por comenzar.

-Cla-claro, Bakura.- Respondió Ryu, evitando a toda costa chocar sus ojos cafés, contra los de su yami.

Demonios, ésa plática con Malik había afectado hasta su última neurona. En especial ahora que caía en cuenta, de que los dos yamis que conocían, ya mantenían un noviazgo con sus respectivos hikaris. ¿Eso quería decir que exactamente lo mismo ocurriría con ellos dos?

El albino menor no tuvo una respuesta exacta, pero se sentía un tanto confundido, por toda la emoción que sentía. Ver a todos sus amigos tan felices, le hizo despertar en él, un ansia por saber qué sentía Bakura, un tanto desesperante. Cometería una locura si seguía así.

A pesar de que el espíritu de la Sortija del milenio, quería preguntar de nuevo, se comió las palabras, al observar como la sala ya estaba totalmente oscura, y la película daba comienzo.

Y lo peor, no importa cuantas vibras mandara para que no los vieran, antes de los primeros 5 minutos de film, ya Yuugi y sus amigos se había volteado a saludarlos.

… Justo el día que Malik y Mariku se tomaban como vacaciones, se encontraban con el faraón y su grupo. ¡Que coincidencia!

Bakura giró los ojos, conciente de que no era para nada estúpido, y casi podía ver en la oscuridad, la sonrisa que los egipcios cargaban en sus semblantes maniáticos. Todavía no entendía qué habían planeado, pero debía estar alerta.

Y vigilar a su hikari… ¡en espacial lo último! Sobretodo después del extraño comentario que le hizo el espíritu del cetro del milenio.

**O-O-O-O**

-Pasamos una buena tarde, ¿no les parece?- Preguntó Tristán, estirándose sobre su cuerpo, en medio de un bostezo.

-Sí,- Sonrió Yuugi- nunca habíamos salido todos juntos.

-Y no te acostumbres.- Se apresuró a acotar Bakura.

Después de salir del cine (Casi llevando a rastras a Ryu y a Yuugi, a quienes la película se les hizo _demasiado_ violenta), decidieron ir a comer, de ahí a caminar, y luego ir a la Arcada, para terminar volviendo a caminar, ésta vez, para sus respectivas casas.

A pesar de que su orgullo lo mantuviera con ésa postura de _Los-odio-a-todos_, Bakura no podía dejar de notar que la tarde había sido medianamente agradable. Bueno, eso sin contar el hecho de que, por alguna increíble razón, los dos egipcios no hubieran hecho nada que atentara sobre la integridad mental de los mortales; y lo más cumbre: el faraón, el sacerdote, el tal Tristán y Mariku lanzándole indirectas burlas, que casi lo hacen sonrojar.

O él era muy obvio, o Mariku era un bocón, porque de repente todos estaban enterados de sus sentimientos hacia su hikari. Claro, Ryu no corrió con mayor suerte, a él le tocó aguantarse los inocentes comentarios del perro, el de los dados, el enano y Malik, y con todos terminaba sonrojándose.

Se notaba que su hikari, no tenía tanta práctica controlando su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de sentirse feliz. Verlos a todos tan insistentes con indirectas, no hacían más que tatuarle más la idea en la mente, de que Ryu sentía por él algo más que amistad. ¡Y que sentimiento más complejo lo asaltaba!

A cada burla, sentía como una gota en su vaso de autocontrol para no meterles un golpe a todos ellos, se derramaba.

-Dinos, ladrón fracasado- Empezó Kaiba, mirando al anaranjado cielo que pintaba el ocaso-, ¿te has dado cuenta de lo delgado que es tu hikari? ¿Tiene resistencia el pobre?

Mariku intervino con una gran sonrisa: el sacerdote a veces le caía mal, pero bien que no había algo más divertido, que hacer un dúo con él, para burlarse con alguien. Recordaba haberse reído mucho, cuando le tocó el premio al faraón.

-Sí, le digo que coma; si hace un gran esfuerzo físico se puede desarmar.

-Pero, ¿quién sabe?- Ahora hablaba Yami, cerrando los ojos con elegancia- Después de todo, Ryu no tiene experiencia, tendrás que ver cuanto tiempo resiste en alguna actividad corporal, Mariku.

-¡Déjenme eso a mí!- Sonrió Tristán- Dudo que a Duke le importe, de hecho, creo que querrá participar. El ejercicio es muy sano, y a todos nos ayuda.

-**¡¡AARGH, YA CÁLLENSE!!**- Gritó Bakura a todo pulmón, antes de cruzar en una esquina, rumbo a su apartamento, en dónde los demás no lo harían.

¡Estaba totalmente abochornado! Los muy psicópatas habían empezado lento, ¡y ya insinuaban cochinadas con SU hikari! Claro, ¡disfrácenlo de que quieren hacer ejercicio, pervertidos! ¡¡Pero ya verían los idiotas!! Nadie acariciaría un plateado cabello de Ryu, que no fuera él mismo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, venía siendo tiempo de tomar valor, para decirle a Ryu sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ya había avanzado unos 10 metros, cuando súbitamente se detuvo, y se regresó corriendo.

-Tú vienes conmigo, hikari.- Dicho esto, tomó la muñeca de Ryu, y lo encaminó hasta su respectivo departamento, sin soltarlo en ningún momento, provocando que las mejillas del albino menor se asemejaran a un semáforo en alto.

Luego de un minuto, y constatar que Bakura caminaba a gran velocidad, todos dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Ya me estaba cansando!- Dijo Joey mientras se acercaba a Seto.

-¿Creen que haya dado resultado?- Preguntó Yuugi, mirando a los dos egipcios directamente.

-Lo sabremos mañana…- Respondió Malik con calma, observando como el cielo naranja, pasaba un rojo, y luego al pálido rosa. Poco a poco iba en degradaciones de azules, y quedaba el negro.- Roguemos a Ra que alguno de los dos piense con claridad.

**O-O-O-O**

**Fin del capítulo 6.**

Notas:

¡Ah, pues ¿qué creen?! nn ¡Detesto como quedó el capítulo! xDD Jejeje. No sé, no les parece muy… eh… bizarro? Raro? Incoherente? Malísimo? o.óU Bienvenido a mi club.

¿Qué tal? Penúltimo capítulo [creo…]. El título, pues… n.nU el cielo puede estar calmado, ¿ne? Aquí no pasa nada en especial interesante, o muy imprescindible, bueno mentira, claro que sí: los amigos les dan valor a los albinos, en su forma muy peculiar.

¿Qué me dicen del pequeño lime entre Malik y Mariku? La verdad, es que no iba a ir, pero Petra quiso que así fuera [… y contra la cabra, nadie puede]; ahí pueden notar lo malísima que soy con lemons, digo, por si convencen a Petra [y me da el tiempo], para hacerle uno a ésta historia. ¿Les gustó?

xD Me di cuenta de que uso muchas expresiones que yo uso con regularidad. Eso del 'zoo' como quien amansa bestias, o el "si sigues molesto te saldrá una úlcera." O lo de los daños psicológicos, siempre se lo pregunto a mis sobrinos cuando lloran! xD ¿Y para qué demonios digo esto?

Por cierto, creo que éste es el último capítulo en el que **yo** contesto los comentarios que me dejan. Verán, me voy de viaje, y quiero dejar la historia lista, para que me la suba mi prima, ya que tardaré un mes en llegar, y no quiero dejar la historia incompleta. La parte mala, es que ya no responderé los R/Rs, **sin embargo**, ya saben que los aprecio MUCHÍSIMO, y espero que me sigan dejando. ¡Soy tan feliz leyéndolos!

Por cierto, quisiera saber, si pueden esperar un poco más de un mes para un lemon más o menos decente, o prefieren que lo deje listo, aunque si ya de por si me quedan mal, no me hago responsable! nn9

Muchas gracias por su comprensión, en serio, MUCHAS gracias.

Ya saben cuál es mi e-mail, MSN, etc, ¿ne?. Les agradecería que me dejaran por ahí su e-mail, para poder agradecerles luego los R/R's.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada.


	7. Soleado

**Yu - Gi - Oh!**

_"Color del cielo"_

**----**

_Notas1:_

-Con un megáfono- **¡¡¡¡¡¡PERDóN POR LA TARDANZA!!!!!!!** TT ¡Perdonen la increíble tardanza de un mes, cuando el capítulo ya estaba escrito! Ya sé que dije que mi prima publicaría, pero no fue culpa de ella; sucedió que a la computadora le cayó el virus de… eh… es un gusanito raro ?!, y no se podía.

En serio, lamento mucho la demora, aquí ya está el último capítulo jeje, espero que les guste!!

¡¡WOW!! Un trillón de gracias a los que dejaron un comentario: ¡¡65!! ¿Saben el ataque que me dio cuándo volví? Por cierto, me fue muy bien, gracias a los que me desearon lo mejor, y a los que nos extrañaron! xD. Y ahora sí puedo responderles:

**Alejamoto Diethel:** Hola!! Muchas, muchas gracias por leer!!! n-n Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo pasado; a ver qué pensarás de éste. Pues, sí, Bakura tiende a ser un tanto posesivo en mi fic, mientras que Ryu-cute, es más decidido Oh! Que viva el OOC. Verdad que la idea de los Merodeadores tiende a ajustarse con ellos? xD Si supieras que para mí no tanto, porque considero a los de YGO mucho más psicópatas, y ninguno traidor. Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, espero me disculpes por la tardanza, espero que te guste éste capítulo; y no te preocupes, tus fics son buenos!! Yo me he leído más de uno.

**Eli-chan1:** Hellos!!! Muchísimas gracias por leer!!! En serio gracias. Bueno, también gracias por desearme buena suerte n-n La verdad es que me fue muy bien, lamento mucho la demora del capítulo, pero ¡bueh! Al menos aquí está. Me alegro mucho que te gustara el fic!!! Muchas gracias por leerlo, sé que sueno ya fastidiosa, pero es que tengo mucho que agradecerte, y es la verdad, y por eso no pararé de hacerlo. Bueno, espero que te guste Bakura aquí! xD Me esforcé. Gracias, y disculpa la tardanza.

**Malale:** Mi linda Malaleeeeh!!! Hooolaaaaa!!!! o.óU … xD Jejeje. Muchas gracias por leer, en serio muchas gracias, y espero que me disculpes la demora, T-T Que bueno que te gustó!! Jejeje, no sé de dónde salió la idea de que todos se molestaran entre sí, pero me gustó De hecho, salió porque muchas veces, SIEMPRE interrumpe el teléfono cuando uno menos puede, pero, no sé, me hizo cómico entre ellos. Jejeje, sí Bakura y Ryu estaban bajo presión, ¡a ver que pasa cuando estén juntos! Chica me haces sonrojar a cada que puedes con tus lindos comentarios, jejeje, gracias por decir cosas tan lindas del fic; y también del lime! Hace tiempo tenía ésa imagen mental de los egipcios, y ya Petra estaba loca por ponerla en algún sitio. Ciertamente, hay OOC en el fic, pero bueh! xD Uno se divierte con ésa faceta tan linda de Bakura, sin embargo, aún me cuesta imaginármelo tierno, raro ¿ne?. Pues ya te agregué a mis MSN! Gracias por darme tu e-mail, espero que hablemos pronto! xD. Muchas gracias por leer, disculpa la tardanza, y esporo que te guste éste capítulo!!

**Palimpsesto:** Nihao!!! nn Eeeyh! Muchísimas gracias por leer, y seguir aquí!! Me alegra que el capítulo pasado te gustara; espero que me perdones el retrazo. Síe! Ya era hora de ver el romance de la situación!! Los dos pensando que se gustan, y no toman cartas en el asunto. Originalmente, sólo los iban a ayudar los egipcios, pero ¿qué es un fic de YGO, sin que estén todos los hombres presentes? Ahora que lo pienso no he puesto a Tea.. o.óU Dayos…. Espero que éste capítulo te guste, aunque quedó un poco cursi. Gracias por leer, y por la espera!

**Kimmy Angy:** La li ho!! nn Gracias por leer!!! Me alegra que volvieras a mí xDD, y gracias a Ra que te gustó el capítulo pasado. Oh! n.n Espero que te la hayas pasado bien en tu viaje, y gracias por dejarme un comentario, ojala que no te moleste la gran tardanza. Gracias por decir esas cosas lindas sobre mi fic, jeje, pues, espero que te guste éste capítulo, porque por fin Ryu dará un paso al frente. De nuevo, grax, perdona la espera, y ojala te guste.

**Aiko Winner Barton:** Ciao!! Gracias por leer!! Wow! Y con qué rapidez!! n.n Espero te haya ido muy bien. Síep, Ryu cambió, y como bien lo dice "Cambia, y verás que todo cambia a tu alrededor" pues, por fin, pudo comprender un poco más a Bakura, lo que los benefició a los dos. ¿Sigues sintiéndote como Ryu? Tienes razón en eso, de que siempre habrá alguien que te haga sonreír; ¡¡ánimo, chica, ánimo!! Usted traté de sonreír todos los días nn. A la final, sí habrá lemon entre ellos! xD. Espero que te guste éste capítulo; muchas gracias por leer, y perdona la tardanza. Espero te guste!!

**Pandorak-chan:** Hi!!! Gracias por leer!!! n.n Síep, muchas gracias, y disculpa la tardanza. Jajaja, entonces te gustó la parte lime entre Malik y Mariku?? ¡Wow! Eso es un gran alivio, porque para mí estaba horrible, o.óU extrañamente Petra no se concentra en esas partes Oh, Diox… no me quiero imaginar el lemon entre Ryu y Bakura xx, quedará un poquito pésimo, jejeje, ¡pero habrá lemon! ¿Te parece que se ven tiernos? xD A ver que te parece éste capítulo… Espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por leer, y disculpa la tardanza, ojala éste siga tus expectativas.

**Diosa Atena:** Épale!!! Ouch! Perdóname la tardanza!! La verdad lo siento, pero muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, de verdad que sí, gracias. Jajaja, pues ahí tienes a Bakura celoso; verdaderamente, Tristán y los demás están subidos de tono con el pobre Ryu, pero bien dicen que al hentai, sólo con hentai entiende.. xD Soh! No había de otra. Jajajajaja! ¬¬ No llegaba a viajar, y te echaba la culpa! xDD Jejejeje, no vale, gracias por tu comprensión, de verdad, escribí tres capítulos en 4 días, estaba que mis dedos echaban humo, y mis neuronas se derritieron xD Casi, siento que no exagero. Haré el lemon pensando el las buenas vibras que me mandas para que quede muy bien! -Sonroja- ¿Sí te gustó el lime entre los egipcios psicópatas? xD Nadie había usado la palabra 'sensual' para describirlo, yyyai, me voy! Jajaja, no creo que estés loca, para nada, de hecho, en un modo normal, Ryu es bastante tímido, sin embargo, Petra tienen algo, que no puede imaginárselo todo tímido e inocente. Después de todo, la compañía con las que se la pasa pueden afectarlo, y además, yo creo que es tan tranquilo y calmado, que sí debe tener su parte no-tan-tímida. jeh…, bueno, ya verás como quedará el lemon, que ruego a Diox te guste. Síe, ya sabía eso de 'kun' y el 'chan', aunque debo admitir que me confunde un poco, por ejemplo en SCC, decía Kero-chan, pero Kero es un _él_ so, imagino que era porque estaba más chiquito, aunque debería ser kun… xD ¡Ay, no sé! Por eso, yo no utilizo mucho los cositos esos; sólo a Ryu-cute, pero eso no tiene nada de japonés, sólo me provocó, porque más o menos así hablo yo. Jejeje, muchas gracias por leer!!! Perdona la tardanza!!! Y ESPERO en serio, que te guste éste capítulo!! Grax.

**Guerrera lunar:** Hellos moto!!! -Abrazándolos a los dos- TT Oh, Diox! Los extrañé, porque pude leer tu comentario cuando me comenté, y anduve todo el día con energía! xD Uy… salir un mes es extenuante. Gracias por haber leído, y espero que me disculpen la tardanza! n.n . Gracias por darme tiempo con el lemon, creo que lo necesitaré. Grax por tu MSN, ya te agregué! Síep, Seto salió! xD Sety?, se me hace gracioso verlo molestar a alguien muy a su estilo, y sé que junto con los egipcios locos, se me hace aún más interesante, qué lastima que no profundicé eso, ¿ne?. o.ó Estaba nerviosa por el lime, pero ya que dicen que salió, yo les creo!! xD. Síe!! Yo me robo los tazos!!! Lastimosamente, me falta como 230 tazos, para tenerlos todos casi no hay a quién quitarle, sólo tengo 5 u.u .. Estoy amaestrando a mis sobrinos para que quiten tazos a diestra y siniestra! nn, que vivan las roba tazos!! xD ¿Dulce? Ya no quiero más dulce! T.T ¡¡He comido mucho!! Ahora tendré que ponerme a dieta -llorando en un rincón- así que… ¡come por mí! XD. Síe, mi sobrina se ríe mucho con los fics que les cuento, y el tuyo le gustó mucho, por eso, me aprendí bastante bien la trame, y cuantas parte le volaron a Yuugi u.u Pobre… I'm in the Titanic! Yupi! A ver.. mmm… Tengo el cabello castaño, ojos café, uso lentes, estoy como un barril de gorda! ;; Detesto las vacaciones… ¡¡Uno termina siendo la vaca!!, con lo de las parejas, te las dejo a ti! Me gustan todas Menos si tienen a Serenity, la odio!!!! ¬¬. Gracias por todos sus ánimo -Abrazo a los dos- Petra dice 'Beeh' o.óU… ehh.. GRACIAS POR LEER!!! Perdona la tardanza, espero encontrarnos en el MSN, y ojala te guste éste capítulo.

¿¿Saben lo feliz que uno se siente después de responder R/R?? ¡¡MUCHO!! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron, pero sobretodo a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme los comentarios que tanto adoro nn. Disculpen la tardanza!! También gracias a mi prima que se preocupó por subir el capítulo, pero no se pudo.

Espero les guste éste capítulo.

-

**----**

-

-

**Capítulo 7:** Soleado.

-

-

Hacía tiempo que el cielo no se vestía de un color tan azul como ése, y para deleite de los pocos observadores de su constante belleza, ése día casi no había nubes: la época de lluvia ya podía darse por terminada.

Eso no quería decir, que las nubes hubieran perdido su notable encanto, por el contrario: verlas de ése espléndido color blanco puro, hacía que más de uno se sintiera con nuevo y mejorado humor. Por ejemplo: Ryu.

Ya había pasado una noche completa, desde que había salido con los muchachos al cine. Su yami había actuado un poco extraño, debido a que de repente hacía sus fluidos movimientos un tanto rígidos, y no le dirigía completamente la mirada al albino menor. Claro, eso se resolvió cuando al momento de irse a la cama (a eso de las 12), Ryu en vez de ir a su cuarto respectivo, se acostó en la cama de su Yami.

Bakura había preguntado un tanto extrañado la razón de su comportamiento, pero al sólo recibir una linda sonrisa, prefirió no seguir preguntando, y aprovechar otra noche más, durmiendo con el arruínate calor del pecho de su hikari.

Una de las razones por las cuales al espíritu le encantaba dormir con su contraparte, era porque en medio de la noche, Ryu siempre se pegaba contra su regazo, obligándolo a abrazarlo (Sí, porque Bakura se sentía _obligado_).

La primera vez que durmieron juntos en la misma cama, pudo sentir la calma en el aura de Ryu, además de cierto candor. Pero según pasaban los días, le daba la impresión de que el pecho de Ryu se hacía más calientito; como si con toda ésa ternura y cariño lo llamara, para nunca más tener pesadillas.

Por ése era un hecho fijo: si Bakura soñaba con la oscura frialdad del Reino de las sombras, ésa que llegaba a calarle los huesos súbitamente, podía luego percibir un tenue movimiento en su colchón, y luego una luz, que inundaba poco a poco su mente; le daba algo de calor y color a su piel.

No tenía que abrir los ojos, para adivinar, que Ryu se había pegado a él, con la intensión de recibir algo de protección.

Por eso, cada vez que Ryu lo dejaba dormir con él (aunque a veces se hacía el dormido con rapidez, para que luego no reclamara), Bakura no dudaba en decir que sí; y si era su hikari el que quería dormir en su cama, ¡pues bienvenida sea su luz!

Claro, el albino menor, no sospechaba que esas fueran las verdaderas intensiones de su yami, o mejor dicho: sí sospechaba, pero a veces lo embarcaban serias dudas.

Ya tenía alrededor de 15 minutos despierto, y se alegró al notar que por la persiana cerrada del espíritu, se podían notar ciertos ases de luz, que delataban la presencia de un hermoso día.

Con suavidad, se giró en la cama, hasta quedar frente a su yami, y sonreírle tiernamente, a pesar de que éste no lo viera. De forma lenta, y dudosa subió su blanca mano, hasta la cabeza del espíritu, y con la suavidad que lo caracterizaba, le empezó a acariciar el cabello.

Por lo general, era Bakura quién le peinaba su cabellera a él, pero uno que otro cariño, siempre era bien recibido por el espíritu, y éste no lo había podido controlar. Verlo tan tranquilo, con el semblante relajado, sumergido en un sueño, Ryu se permitió darle algún tipo de gesto, tratando de hacer su sueño más profundo.

-Gracias por dejarme dormir contigo, Bakura.- Le susurró Ryu, sintiendo sus mejillas arder un poco, ya sabía que el yami no lo escuchaba: en primera porque estaba dormido, y luego, porque estaba hablando muy bajamente.

Recordó los semblantes de Yuugi, Joey, Duke y Malik, mientras que trataban de hacer apenarlo, y terminara reconociendo que le gustaba su yami, pero no quería darles el gusto. ¡Ya se daba cuenta de que era obvio! (O por lo menos, eso le gritó el rubio Wheleer), y también estaba conciente que no podía dejar las cosas enfriándose, es sólo que aún no sabía por donde empezar.

Sonrió aún con el recuerdo de sus amigos, seguramente ellos le hubieran ayudado, pero no quería eso ahora; Ryu se sentía fuerte, y casi confiado cuando la idea de conquistar al espíritu lo albergaba, por lo que quería probarse, que podía hacerlo solo: haría lo que fuera, para tener a su lado (en forma de noviazgo), a la persona que más quería.

-Has hecho tantas cosas por mí- Siguió el albino menor, en el mismo lento susurro, y con la misma caricia en el cabello de su contraparte-. No sólo me diste esperanza, sino que también me hiciste comprender muchas cosas: no estoy solo. No te mentí cuando te dije que cada vez que cierro los ojos veo tu imagen, sólo que ya entendí que te quiero tanto, que no logro un segundo sin pensar en ti, o sentirte conmigo.

Se movió un poco nervioso en la cama. ¡La vergüenza que le daría decirle eso en la cara a su yami! Había escuchado una vez que había cosas, que era mejor decir, cuando al otra persona estaba dormida, y pretendía sincerarse ahora, tal vez, le diera valor para hacerlo después, de forma real y tangible.

Sonrió de medio lado.

-No,… tú no me diste esperanza, tú _te convertiste_ en mi esperanza, por ti, puedo hacer lo que sea, porque me siento fuerte, sólo de pensar que estás a mi lado y no me dejarás. Me he dado cuenta de todo lo que me inspiras, y no te negaré que al principio me aterré, pero luego me pareció muy bueno, porque a tu lado, encontré la felicidad plena, y tú mismo me dijiste que una vida gastada tratando de ser feliz, no era un desperdicio. Estar a tu lado, entonces, es un gran regalo.- Dejó de peinarle el cabello, y bajó su mano, hasta posarla en la mejillas del espíritu.- Por esto, y muchísimas otras cosas que te puedo nombrar, sé que te quiero.- Sonrió sonrojado, pensando en lo tonto que se veía en ése momento, hablándole a alguien que dormía, y no podía escucharlo- Creo que te quiero mucho más de lo que yo mismo imagino. ¿Una vida buscando el amor, no es un desperdició?- Esperó unos segundos, metido en su monólogo, y en las fracciones del semblante del espíritu- No, si una vida a tu lado, es el sueño que quiero cumplir.

Tratando de no mover mucho la cama, se sentó en ella, para luego deslizarse hacia fuera, y quedar parada en el frío suelo descalzo. Se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en su mejilla, volvió a sonrojarse. Con rapidez, salió del cuarto.

¡Por amor a Ra! Si ése extraño discurso le había salido pésimo, y no sentía la inquieta mirada de Bakura sobre sí, ¡no quería pensar qué haría cuando lo tuviera frente a él! Seguramente, se mordería la lengua, o algo así.

Bajó las escaleras con la intención de ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno: ése día tendría escuela, por lo que era muy temprano; sin embargo, a pesar de ser poco menos de las 6 de la mañana, se notaba que el cielo había amanecido de muy buen humor.

_Todavía pensaba, que el cielo tendía a estar según él se sentía._ Claro, ahora entendía la parte mala y la parte buena, de que el cielo estuviera gris, o estuviera tan soleado como éste, y eso le encantaba.

Sonrió. ¡Que bien se sentía sonreír! ¡Reír ni se diga! Y lo mejor, le alegraba darse cuenta, de que ahora sonreía sinceramente, lo que lo hacía ensanchar la mueca en sus finos labios. Reírse era algo maravilloso, de dioses, seguramente.

En algún lugar leyó algo así como: _"Quienes hacen reír, tiene el cielo asegurado"_ Y no creía que la persona que lo dijo estuviera errada: que Ra bendiga a Bakura, por el resto de la eternidad.

Sin denotar alguna clase de prisa, se adentró a la cocina, poniéndose en el camino, un muy chamuscado delantal color azul (bueno, en sus inicios había sido azul), con un extraño y deformado perrito de ojos grandes pintado en él. Quería hacerle un desayuno especial al espíritu, y estaba conciente de que si le agregaba carne o tocino, su contraparte se pondría de buen humor.

Y sin esperar mucho empezó su labor, ahora poniéndole un poco más de ánimo: no quería llegar tarde a la escuela, bueno, mientras dejaba tostando el pan, subiría a vestirse. Cocinaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y tarareando una canción. (Que definitivamente no era la de Heidi).

Sin embargo, unas manos lo tomaron por su cadera, para luego sentir que era abrazado por la espalda, con gran cariño y fuerza. A pesar de que lo sentía innecesario, bajó sus ojos, hasta toparse con los pálidos brazos de su contraparte. Ryu no recordaba tener sueños tan bonitos, cuando estaba despierto.

-Te levantaste temprano, hikari.- Le dijo la voz de Bakura, extrañamente suave, a su oído.

-Yo… yo…- Se sonrojó, y sintió tan torpes sus manos, que prefirió bajarle el fuego a lo que cocinaba, antes de correr el riesgo de quemarse- quería… hacer un buen desayuno.

Sintió como el abrazo se intensificaba.

¡Demonios! El albino menor había perdido la cuenta, de todas las veces que su yami lo había abrazado, ¿por qué justo en ésta se ponía tan nervioso? Sí, el espíritu parecía tener un tacto mucho más cariñoso, pero, no era como para sentir el corazón en la garganta. Debía hacer algo.

-¿Deseas algo en especial para comer?- Preguntó, dándole gracias al cielo, porque la frase le salió sin tartamudeos, y de una forma entendible.

El peliblanco esperaba pacientemente la respuesta, la cual luego de 2 segundos, ya estaba bastante retrasada, porque el espíritu solía gritar lo que quería cuando él le preguntaba. A pesar de que aún era abrazado, pudo sentir las manos de Bakura moviéndose enredadas en su cadera, con cierto ademán de nerviosismo que el espíritu adquiría cuando quería decir algo, pero no podía hacerlo del todo.

Se preocupó cuando oyó un suspiro.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Quiso voltearse, pero la fuerza de su yami se lo impidió.

-Es que yo- Empezó Bakura, antes de tomar aire, de dejarlo escapar muy lentamente-, no, no yo: tú… eres mi razón de ser, ¿sabes? Me sentí muy bien cuando me hablaste en mi habitación- El espíritu sintió el cuerpo de su hikari temblar, y sus ojos cerrarse con vergüenza al saber que sus palabras fueron escuchadas-, porque tú también eres mi esperanza; sin ir más lejos, eres mi luz, en el más amplio sentido de la frase.- Se juntó más con Ryu, hasta que pudo perfectamente oler el suave perfume que despedían los cabellos largos del otro- Creo, que yo te quiero mucho más, de lo que tú imaginas.

Nuevamente el cuerpo de Ryu tembló, pero, ésta vez abrió los ojos sorprendido.

_"Eso… ¿eso quiere decir que tú…?"_ Le cuestionó mentalmente el albino menor, a sabiendas de que las palabras no saldrían de su boca, si trataba de decirlas.

-Quiere decir que no desperdicié ésta vida, porque encontré la felicidad… eres tú, somos nosotros, ya lo sabes.

Ryu sonrió más complacido, aún sintiendo su estómago encogerse y agrandarse a cada respiración, además del fuerte abrazo en el que era envuelto. Las mariposas parecían tan felices como él mismo, y su corazón pronto chocaría de forma desesperada contra el pecho de Bakura.

No sabía qué más decir, ahora que entendía que era totalmente correspondido, pero sí sabía qué cosa quería que pasara, sin embargo, los segundos transcurrieron, y aún el espíritu lo apretaba fuertemente.

_"Ahora, ¿qué?"_ Escuchó la voz de su contraparte en su cabeza, y supo que el espíritu también estaba nervioso por sus palabras, y seguramente se sentía igual que él.

-Esto.- Poco a poco aflojó el abrazo que recibía de Bakura, y se volteó, hasta que quedaron frente a frente, y Ryu, al ser un poco más bajo que su Yami, subió un poco la cabeza con una intención clara.

Los rosados labios de ambos albinos se encontraron luego de que los segundos se tragaran el espacio que los separaba. Fue un pequeño roce, en donde inmediatamente Bakura cerró los ojos, y Ryu pudo deleitarse con la cara de fascinación que el espíritu mostraba. Cerró los ojos, al sentir la fricción de los labios de su contraparte contra los suyos, que lo obligaba a responder, y seguir su ritmo.

El albino menor se abrazó completamente al otro, entregándose de lleno en el beso, colocando una mano en la nuca de Bakura. Por otra parte, el espíritu de la sortija del milenio, volvió a abrazar a su hikari con fuerza. La lengua de Bakura recorrió poco a poco el espacio entre los labios de Ryu, deleitándose con su sabor, no pudo esperar para profundizar el beso.

Ahora sentía la tímida lengua de su hikari, contra la suya propia, y según pasaban los segundos, tomaban más fiereza y confianza.

Bakura podía sentir como su cuerpo le agradecía la cercanía de Ryu por fin, al poder besarlo, y no sólo eso, sino también instruirlo en su primer beso. ¿Qué si el yami albino se sentía grande y poderoso? Oh, no sólo eso, se sentía tan en calma, y emocionado al mismo tiempo; con ganas de reír y llorar; de gritar y seguir callado, **eso** **era** la felicidad que tanto buscaba.

No pasó mucho para que se separaran, y con las respiraciones agitadas, aún abrazados, se vieron a los ojos con las mejillas rosas, y sonrieron.

-Wow…- Dijo Bakura con calma.

-Eso.- Fue la respuesta, para luego volver a besarse, ésta vez, con mucha más energía. Además, Bakura constató que Ryu aprendía rápido.

_"Te… ¡que extraño se siente decir esto! pero, yo… te amo, Ryu."_

_"Yo también."_

Y volvieron a separarse, y sonreírse con pena. Sin embargo, Bakura no era una espíritu distinguido por su pudor, ¿cierto?

-Tal vez hoy llegues tarde, hikari.- Le comentó mientras apagaba la olla dónde se hacía el desayuno, y tomaba la mano de Ryu.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Bakura?- Preguntó el albino menor con extrañeza.

-¡Ah! Porque te quiero mostrar muchas cosas nuevas, que sólo tú y yo podemos hacer, y créeme, luego de eso, no querrás ir al colegio.

-¡Pero, Bakur…!- A pesar de que Ryu tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, no dudó en responder el beso que lo calló, mientras subían las escaleras, y se adentraban como podían al cuarto del menor.

_"Pervertido."_ Le regañó Ryu mentalmente, mientras sentía como, sin romper el beso, Bakura lo recostaba en la cama, con él encima.

_"Y ¿me negarás que tú también lo eres? ¡Te conozco! Seguramente esto se te ocurrió mucho antes que a mí."_

_"… Eh… eres…. Un… per…vertido… de todas formas."_ Cuando Bakura separó sus labios de los del pequeño, y empezó recorrer el níveo cuello de Ryu, éste casi dejó de pensar con claridad.

Si se ponía así por simples besos en el cuello, no se quería imaginar como estaría cuando su yami lograra quitarle la camisa de la pijama.

Pero no todo sale como se planea, y los dos albinos podían dar fe de ello.

_El teléfono sonó una vez._

_Dos veces._

_Ya van tres._

_La cuarta…_

-¡¡Como vuelvas a llamar tan temprano, Malik, te enviaré al reino de las sombras, y no te sacaré, hasta que vayas a la casa del faraón y le digas que lo veneras!! ¡¡Ya verán ustedes dos!!

-Bakura, buenos días.- Saludó el egipcio con gran cinismo.- No pensé en despertarse a ti, sólo quería hablar con Ryu, para hacerle una temprana invitación, (para que luego no diga que invito el mismo día), ¿estará él por ahí?

-¡¡Claro que está aquí, baka!! ¡¡¿¿Pero para qué llamas tan temprano??!! ¡¡¿¿Te afecta tu línea psicópata cada vez que sale el sol??!!

-Bakura,- Le dijo Malik sonriendo en la otra línea.- ¡Cualquiera pensaría que interrumpí algo! Pero sé que no, porque Ryu se levanta muy temprano.

-¡Cállate!- Le gritó el albino- ¡Dime que demonios quieres ahora!

-Pues mira que bonito día, pensaba invitarlos para que el fin de semana vayamos a la playa, ¿qué te parece?

-¿La próxima semana? ¡¡¿La playa?!! ¡¿Y por qué carajo querría ir a la playa, si está llena de mortales estúpidos que…?!

-¿Playa?- Malik sonrió aún más, al escuchar la voz del Ryu por el auricular del teléfono, dándole a entender que se lo había quitado a su Yami.- ¿Quieren ir a la playa?

-Síp,- Respondió el egipcio- pero, ésta vez sí atentaremos contra la gente: dos semanas sin nada qué hacer, sería demasiado.

-¡Oh!- Respondió Ryu, lentamente, volteando hacia su Yami, quien tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y los brazos cruzados en son de berrinche.

Por el otro lado de la línea, Malik esperaba impaciente la respuesta definitiva de su amigo albino, mientras observaba a Mariku, haciéndole señas con las manos, para que le dijera qué estaba pasando.

-¿Qué me dices, Ryu-cute?- Preguntó el de que cabello arenoso, al sólo escuchar un lejano 'No quiero ir ningún día, a ninguna playa' proveniente de Bakura.

-Eh… ¿Malik, podrías esperar un poco? Debo convencer a Bakura.- Dicho esto, el albino dejó el teléfono descolgado a un lado de la cama.

Malik se apresuró a tapar la boquilla del teléfono, para poder describirle, como ya era costumbre, a Mariku la situación que pasaba en la casa de los albinos.

-A ver, están en silencio, seguramente, ya Ryu saltó a la táctica de la cara de perrito mojado y hambriento buscando hogar. Bakura está diciendo algo de 'no hagas eso', pero tiene la voz muy agitada ¿crees que Ryu le esté haciendo tu abrazo especial otra vez?

-No lo sé.- Le respondió Mariku, un tanto divertido, de imaginarse al ladrón, en medio de un abrazo asfixiante.

-¡Wow! Esos parecen jadeos, y por alguna razón Bakura está casi gritando el nombre de Ryu, y…- De repente, el semblante de Malik se sorprende totalmente, a la par que siente sus manos temblar y sus ojos completamente abiertos- ¡Conozco ése sonido! Es lo que hace un bóxer de 90 algodón, como los que les gustan a Bakura, al caer al suelo. O sea que esos gemidas… ¡¡Ahhrg!!- Y se apresuró a trancar el teléfono con extraña rapidez, y la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Hikari?- Preguntó Mariku extrañado- ¿Malik?

-¡¡¡¡Waaaaah!!!!- El hikari moreno se abrazó a él- No puedo creer lo que estuve a punto de escuchar, es casi tan traumático como encontrar a tus padres en ésa situación. ¡Mi cabeza!

-¡Vaya!- Mariku sonrió- Eso quiere decir que nuestro plan dio resultado; eso sí, primera y última que me alío con el faraón para un fin.

-Sí…- Malik parecía un poco más calmado- ¡Pero vaya que son rápidos!

-Bueno… tú tampoco puedes hablar mucho, si de calma hablamos.- Agregó el yami moreno sonriendo.

-¡El que no se pudo resistir fuiste tú!

Mariku se agachó para besar a su hikari con gran fiereza, en un beso donde su lengua fue la gran protagonista, dejando al egipcio menor sin aliento.

-Cierto, fui yo… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos lo mismo que ellos antes de irte a la escuela?- Volvió a besarlo.

Y antes de que siquiera empezara a sonar, ya Mariku tenía la mano puesta sobre el teléfono, por lo que, cuando empezó con su desesperante 'Ring' sólo tuvo que levantarlo, y decir en medio del beso.

-Llama más tarde, Tristán.- Y colgó.

-

**----**

-

**¡Finiquiten!**

-

Notas:

¡¡He aquí el final!! -Grillos-. Ok, sí… xD Es una porquería de final, y lo admito, también lo lamento, pero así salió, y lleva escrito mucho más de un mes… Me daba cosita cambiarlo. Sin embargo, le tomé cariño a la historia, como para matarla de tan mala manera, ¡falta el epílogo! … El tan extrañamente pedido lemon, que espero que no se emocionen porque ya saben que no me sale muy bien que se diga.

Pido un renovado perdón por la tardanza, en serio lo lamento mucho, trataré de apresurarme para la última parte.

No sé porqué, siento que me salió ridícula la parte de las declaraciones. xD Muy ridícula y cursi, de hecho. También, si notan que la conversación por teléfono se parece a la de capítulos pasados: ésa era la idea. Al menos que tuviera un aire de semejanza. Diox, gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Bueno, ya todos tienen mi e-mail, ne? Sino, está en el primer capítulo, y todo comentario es bienvenido.

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque, como ya dije, falta el epílogo! No se desesperen. Petra también agradece de corazón que hayan leído.

¡¡Gracias por leer!!

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada.


	8. Epílogo

**Yu - Gi - Oh!**

_"Color del cielo"_

**«------- **

-

Notas1:

Capítulo final. -llorando de emoción- 73 R/R. **¡¡GRACIAS!!** nn ¡¡Soy tan feliz!! ¡Tanto! ¡Tanto! xDD Es que, nunca pensé que la historia gustaría, y… ¡WOW! ¡¡73!! Increíble. Hasta Petra anda llorando. Jejeje.

También, y esto debe ir en mayúsculas, y resaltado, PERDóN POR LA TARDANZA. y explicaré el porqué. Como ya he traumado a toda persona que habla conmigo en el MSN (cuando le da la gana de entrar), mi computadora está que se cae en pedazos! n.n ¡Sí, señores! Tiene tantos virus, y tan poca memoria, que es desesperante hacer lo que sea aquí desde navegar en Internet, como tratar de escribir (¡¡Tuve que cerrar mi blog!! TT). Eso, ligado a que Petra tenía tanta vergüenza escribiendo, que si podía escribir algo, siempre resultaba ser poco! xD

¡PERDóN! Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, pero, al menos aquí está! n.nU Jeje. Y espero de corazón que les guste.

**ADVERTENCIA.** _ADVERTENCIA._ ADVERTENCIA. **_Ojo:_** Éste capítulo a continuación es un **Lemon Yaoi** (Relaciones sexuales narradas con detalle, entre dos hombres). Sólo digo que es tú responsabilidad; pero si no te gusta el lemon, o simplemente el Yaoi no te va, por favor, NO LEAS. Evitémonos un inconveniente. También, nadie está diciendo que sea un buen Lemon Yaoi, sólo que _es_ uno. (Nótese la gran diferencia).

Jejeje… ¿Ya dije todo lo que me emociona leer mis comentarios? n-n ¡¡UN TRILL"N DE GRACIAS!!

**Eli-chan1:** Épale!! Ay, Diox! Tantas gracias por llegar hasta aquí leyendo; ay, tengo emoción y tristeza a la vez! (xD Como se ve, que no estoy acostumbrada a terminar fics); Wa… gracias por leer! n-n. Pues, me alegro que el capítulo pasado te haya gustado! Yo tenía miedo, de que hubiera quedado muy simple, para lo que fue al principio el fic, la verdad me da alegría el saber que te gustó. Y también la felicidad de saber que todo el fic te gustó (¿Ya te di las gracias?). Espero que estés muy bien, y que nunca pierdas las esperanzas de nada. Gracias por tu comentario, ojala éste capítulo no te decepcione (… mucho).

**Alejamoto Diethel:** Nihao!!! nn, gracias, gracias, gracias por leer!! Y por dejarme un comentario, también van las gracias. Jejeje, pues sí fueron a la playa! xD Sin embargo, no es lo aquí se narra, de hecho, éste capítulo está unos meses después de la ida a la playa (al punto, de que es invierno). Perdona si te decepcioné, xD pero, mantengo esperanzas de que éste capítulo no esté muy lejos de lo que consideras 'aceptable' para un lemon, ¡uf! Ojala te guste. Nuevamente, gracias por leer y por todo el apoyo; nunca pierdas las esperanzas!

**Malale:** Hola, kawaii Malale!!!!!! (ay, si supieras lo emocionada que ando), gracias, GRACIAS por haber llegado hasta aquí, tú siempre apoyándome y dándome ánimos a seguir, con tus comentarios satisfactoriamente largos (oh, los extrañaré), GRACIAS!! No hay más palabras! xD. A ver cuando nos volvemos a encontrar en el MSN!! (Sin causarte alteraciones serias en tu sueño! P), espero que sea pronto!. Wa, gracias por los comentarios tan lindos de mi fic, xD y gracias pro tranquilizarme, "Muy fue un final cursi"… ya lo registré. Jajaja, síe, Ryu jurando que estaba dormido, pero, yo creo que le fue mejor que Bakura estuviera despierto; yo sigo imaginándome al mayor muy zurdo en esas cosas de expresar sus sentimientos, y fue un detalle que no quise cambiar (xD Ciertamente, ¡¿¿amable Yami Bakura con Yami Yuugi??! Se acabó, se acabó el mundo..). Síe! Las interrupciones siempre llegan en los peores momentos, y yo que detesto el teléfono, anyway, creo que ellos tienen una maldición, o algo así! xD (A la cual le seguiré sacando jugo). Bueno, espero que éste capítulo te guste, Petra se esforzó. Manten siempre tu ánimo!! n-n Muchas gracias por todo!!!

**Palimpsesto:** Hello cute girl! Gracias por leer!! T.T Oh, por mantenerte aquí, dándome y dándome ánimo, ¡gracias!. Si supieras que uno de los comentarios que más me encogió el corazón fue el tuyo; no chica, no me des las gracias, ¡yo te las doy a ti! Gracias por leer, y dejarme tus comentarios, ¡gracias x 10 elevado a la décima potencia! Yay… me sonrojé!! Espero que te guste éste epílogo, de verdad eso espero; tal vez no esté muy bien, pero quiero cumplir tus expectativas! Siempre mantén esperanza!! Y muchas gracias, nuevamente, por haber leído, y dejarme un R/R.

**VALSED:** La li ho!! Gracias por leer!! Y por dejarme un comentario!!! Y, y… por tantas cosas!! xDD. Síe!! Las interrupciones están a la orden del día, y no cesan. Me gustan mucho tus interpretaciones, tienes razón con lo de los humanos, uno va creciendo y desarrollándose según su entorno, debemos seguir nuestro camino, para tratar de ser libres de la mente, y pintar nuestros sueños. Ciertamente, el cielo siempre estará allí para recordarlo. Aprovecho la oportunidad, para decirte que me he leído tus fics de SK!! Pero no he podido dejar un R/R, mas seguiré tratando, por que me gustaron mucho! (Oh, Diox, el de Hao embarazado… la risa, la risa en mí). Muchas, muchas gracias por leer!! Y por dejarme un comentario. Nunca pierdas tus esperanzas!!! Y espero que éste epílogo te guste!!

**Kaiba Shirou:** Hola!!! n n Aaay!! Gracias por leer esto!! Y también gracias especiales por dejarme un R/R (Síe, yo sé que da fastidio a veces… Lo he vivido! xD). Ok, no sé que cosa decir primero, bueno, tu comentario por poco y me hace llorar (Oh, y no miento), es que me emocioné que dijeras que por primera vez te había gustado un BakuraRyu, y yo "Waaaaah!! T---T Me siento especial!!!" Jejeje, es en serio (Todo el mundo me miró raro, xD), pero es que sentí una gran emoción. También, porque me leído tus fics, y de decir que me han gustado mucho, y cuando mi PC se digne, te dejaré un comentario en todos ellos! xD (Sobre todo en el AtemuBakura, y el del pasado de Yami) Ay Dios, sigo sonrojada; gracias por decir cosas tan bonitas de mi fic!!! Espero que éste lemon te guste, o al menos no te decepcione. Nunca pierdas los ánimos en nada!!! Gracias otra vez.

**Guerrera lunar:** Epa!!! Gracias por leer!! Gracias por seguir hasta aquí. Gracias por tus comentarios. Gracias por tus ánimos! T-T Damn, verdaderas gracias!!! A ver cuando trabo tu MSN, nada más dándote las gracias por todo, a ti y a Rex. -Abrazo- Con lo de los tazos… ¡¡En estos días compré paquetotes de comida asquerosa, anda más esperando el tazo, y no vinieron!!!!! Me traumé… al menos soy feliz con los 8 pelagatos que tengo! xD. Sacto, debes comer azúcar por mí, porque a veces me da una de "no comeré, hay que rebajar" (Jajajaja!! Rebajar! Jajajaja!!), tonces si tú comes por mí, tamos resueltos todos! xD -Ahorca a Rex en un abrazo- Uuf! Que bueno que les gustó el capítulo anterior, y mientras me digan que no fue cursi la confesión, podré morir tranquila! xD Aquí podrás ver el gravo de perversión de los albinos; pero el pobre moreno… sí, se traumó (y no le importa, él sigue llamando). Jejeje, de verdad… Ryu tiene suerte de poder degustarse con el modo "soy-más-dulce-de-lo-que-aparento" de Bakura, debe aprovechar!! xDD Tengo tanto sentimiento porque ya se me acabó el fic… ANyway, seguiremos viéndonos, y cuando publiques el Titanic, haré estallar la PC, pero de que te dejo un comentario, LO HAGO. Jejeje, también, gracias por los ánimos con el lemon! xP. Nunca pierdas las esperanzas!! Gracias por todo!! (Y a Rex!!), espero que éste capítulo te guste. Gracias!!

**Diosa Atena:** Nihao!! Ay, chica, ¿cómo le hago para agradecerte? xD Mira que fuiste tu la primera en pedir el lemon (Y explicarme como hacer uno! ¿me crees que al sol de hoy, me sigo sonrojando?). Que bueno que no te pareció cursi el capítulo pasado!! Al menos; perdona por no subir esto antes, me fue difícil, pero cumplí, y gracias por decir cosas tan lindas de mi persona (a ver cuando nos vemos en el MSN), la verdad es que a veces me dicen que soy antipática, se me hace lindo, que alguien piense que soy tierna y amable (… al menos me sale natural, eso es bueno, ne?). GRACIAS!. Síe, yo tampoco he tenido ése tipo de experiencias, y sin embargo, estoy conciente de que la primera vez es muy importante, además de que uno tiende a quedar cansado (xD Bueno, ok, Ryu no fue al colegio ése día, ¿cómo iría si Bakura no lo soltaba?). Tengo miedo de que el lemon te desagrade, ya que… bueno… puede ser que los puse un poquito fuera de su carácter (¿poquito?), al menos espero que te no te decepcione. Jajajaja!! xDD Pues, al verdad, es que no estás tan errada a como es Petra, ella es una cabra, y es quien escribe (Ojo, cuando le hablo así a mi hermana, me mira de un raro…! xDD), es lo que le gusta, y se hace la que tiene vergüenza. Perdona por no haber subido esto antes, sin embargo, MUCHAS GARCIAS POR TODO: por tu apoyo y tus ánimos. GRACIAS POR LEER, y dejar tu comentario. Nunca pierdas las esperanzas.

Sólo para saber, ¿alguien sabe qué fue de Shi? o.óU.

Gracias especiales, a las personas que me aguantaron: **Peque-san, Ina-k, Carly, Gaby, Oriana **y **Adriana**. (los 4 últimos son familiares, y sólo me callaban después de 5 minutos dejándome hablar!! xD). Peque, espero te guste.

Wow… Sólo puedo decir una cosa: **¡Luchen por pintar de verde su cielo!**

**-------»**

-

-

**Epílogo.** (_Vedde_ / Calor.)

-

-

**_I've found a reason for me_**

**_to change who I used _****_to be,_**

**_A reason to start over new_**

**_and the reason is you._**

Hoobastank - The Reason

-

-Tengo frío, hikari.- Apenas pudo articular Bakura, con los dientes totalmente apretados, y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos; minutos antes había estado temblando, ahora estaba totalmente quieto, haciendo estudiar la posibilidad de que se hubiera congelado.

Ryu sólo pudo atinar sonreír.

-Eres muy friolento, Bakura, no te preocupes, pronto llegará el autobús.

El albino menor, volvió a repasar el cuerpo de su yami, y no pudo evitar que se le ensanchara la sonrisa, mordiéndose la lengua para no burlarse más de lo debido. El espíritu de la sortija del milenio, traía puesto unas mayas bastante pegadas a sus piernas, solamente, que sobre éstas llevaba su jean azul pálido, para cubrir más la piel.

Portaba también un guarda camisas, una camisa manga larga, un suéter, una chaqueta, una bufanda, guantes, orejeras y un típico gorrito que te cae sobre los ojos.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?!- Empezó exasperado el albino mayor, recuperando repentinamente la movilidad del cuerpo -En Egipto no había invierno. Había algunas noches frías, eso sí… ¡¡Pero nunca de ésta forma tan desagradable!!

El hikari, no pudo más que volver a reír ¡Se le hacía tan divertido salir con Bakura cuando era invierno! Claro, nada tan divertido, como ver a Malik y a Mariku; su yami parecía estar totalmente libre de prendas, si se les compara con los morenos psicópatas.

Sin embargo, él sí estaba acostumbrado al frío, no en vano era inglés. Japón era un país de clima cálido en comparación, y a pesar de tener fuertes inviernos, él no se sentía para nada incómodo, lo que hacía que con ropa abrigadora y una chaqueta, pudiera ir a cualquier parte sin quejarse.

Por cuarta vez en el día, se giró para comprobar si el autobús que esperaban realmente pasara por ahí. Llevaban más de 10 minutos esperándolo, y empezaban a cansarse.

El cielo, por su parte, se notaba tranquilo por esos días. Tendía a amanecer nublado, cada vez haciendo más grande la posibilidad de que nevara la mañana siguiente. Parecía brillar a los ojos humanos, con ése hermoso color plateado que portaba. Se mostraba majestuoso y mágico, con un toque alegre y a la vez melancólico; toda una gran combinación.

-¿No tienes nada de frío, Ryu?- Le preguntó Bakura sonriendo de medio lado, de forma seductora.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ryu, mientras que sus labios eran contagiados por la sonrisa del espíritu. Giró los ojos al cielo, y suspiró pensando en la posibilidad de que el autobús no pasara nunca.

-Bueno… Ahora que lo dices, me pude haber puesto una chaqueta más gruesa.

Apenas el albino menos había dicho la mitad de la oración, cuando su yami ya estaba enredando sus manos a su cintura, y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

Una sonrisa mucho más feliz y sincera se asomó en el semblante del hikari, mientras que recargaba su peso, en el pecho espíritu milenario y correspondía el abrazo.

La sensación de calma creció con fuerza dentro de su corazón. Definitivamente, estar abrazado a su Yami, era la solución a muchas penas, a todas sus inquietudes. Los temores se evaporaban, cuando apenas rozaban la cálida atmósfera de protección que entre ellos había.

¿Qué era la tristeza? ¿Qué era la soledad, la desesperanza, las ganas de morir?

Ryu lo sabía muy bien, justo en estos momentos, _entendía a la perfección_ qué eran, porque el contraste entre sentimientos tenía tal magnitud, que no cabía en sí la alegría, de por fin verse y sentirse a sí mismo feliz.

Casi siempre que pensaba en eso, le daban unas extrañas ganas de llorar, puesto que se sentía tan bien, tan en calma. ¡Por cualquier dios! Aquello debía ser el significado de **paz** interior.

A pesar de estar tan calientitos, una corriente de aire sumamente frío, hizo remover incómodamente al albino menor, al sentir sus orejas sumamente frías.

-Debí ponerme orejeras.- Comentó, mientras pegaba la cabeza con más fuerza, hasta su yami, tratando de buscar calor.

-¡Sí debiste, baka!- Respondió Bakura, con fingida molestia- Ahora te puedes quedar sordo, o algo as

Ryu sonrió divertido.

-¿Cuándo una persona que ha quedado sorda gracias al frío?

En respuesta, el ladrón milenario se acercó lentamente a su oído:

-De todas formas, no deberíamos correr riesgos- Y con total calma, pero tomando a su hikari desprevenido, sus labios se apoderaron del lóbulo de la oreja del menor.

Pequeños suspiros llenaron el aire, pero cuando en vez de labios y dientes, pasó a jugar la lengua caliente y siempre audaz del mayor, Ryu se contenía, para no gemir.

Bakura se tomaba en trabajo con calma, totalmente concentrado en la labor, de calentarle la oreja derecha al menor. De la parte baja, se fue a la de arriba, a veces succionando fuertemente, y siempre con alto nivel de seducción.

Ryu ya no reprimía los gemidos, sintiéndose agradecido, de que ningún otro peatón esperara con ellos el autobús que nunca llegaba. Tener la respiración de su yami, totalmente dedicada en su oído, no era cuestión cotidiana.

Sin embargo, a lo lejos escucharon unos neumáticos acercándose, lo que hizo al espíritu separarse de su reciente nuevo chupón, para posarse al lado de Ryu, sonriendo sensualmente.

El chico albino, recibió una fuerte y helada brisa en su oreja derecha, (la que fue previamente estimulada), al cambiar de clima tan rápidamente. Primero frío, luego calor, ahora frío de nuevo. Además, a pesar de haber sido la única probada, una parte de él reaccionó a la cercanía.

-¿No quieres llegar ahora mismo al apartamento, hikari?- Preguntó Bakura con un tono dulce, que cualquiera identificaría como una burla.

Al minuto siguiente, abordaron con rapidez el dichoso autobús, que los llevaría hasta su hogar. El albino mayor no tardó en hacer la nota mental, de que Ryu parecía estar _apurado_ en llegar.

Cuando se sentaron en los asientos de la parte de atrás del autobús, Bakura andaba muy sonriente, sin embargo, todo rastro de sonrisa se borró, cuando se tuvo que morder los labios, al sentir las manos de su hiakri, por encima del pantalón, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, frotando su entrepierna.

-Eso… es trampa.- Le reclamó el espíritu, tratando de no soltar ningún tipo de gemido.

-Sí… ¡claro!- El peliblanco más chico, sonrió.

Cuando por fin, pudieron llegar hasta su respectivo inmueble, prácticamente se estaban comiendo con los labios, y sus manos tenían vida propia, tratando de despojar al otro de sus prendas.

A Ryu le tomó muchos minutos quitarle todas las prendas a su yami (¡Éste hasta las contaba, por amor a Ra!), pero cuando por fin lo logró, no pudo estar más complacido, al verlo ya sudando.

Bakura tomó la ventaja, ya que el desvestir a su hikari, era cosa fácil en comparación. Cuando ya dio por terminada su labor (regando mucha ropa), empujó sin mucha ceremonia a su novio, al sofá azul de la sala.

-Eres sólo mío, Ryu.

-¡Mmmmh!... Claroh…

El albino mayor, empezó a moverse sobre el más chico, causando que todo su cuerpo se rozara, en una danza de ritmo indescifrable, donde los coros, podían ser considerados como los gemidos.

Se besaron con fuerza y necesidad, juntando sus lenguas a cada respiración, buscando aire en la boca del otro.

Ryu aprovechó el momento, para darle vuelta a la situación, y el quedar arriba de su yami, cosa que consiguió, después de un intento errado. Sonrió en medio del beso.

-No, no,… mmm… no,- Escuchó rezar al espíritu- ¡Uhm! Yo voy arriba _siempre_, mí… ahh… muy querido Ryu.

El mayor juntó sus labios contra los del menor, en un beso francamente kilométrico, (de esos que roban el aliento, y por lo general, dejan al albino menor tonto), y empujó para poder quedar sobre Ryu, nuevamente.

Debido a la fuerza de empuje hecha por Bakura, rodaron del sofá al piso, sin embargo, él fue quien recibió el golpe.

-Jumh…- Le sonrió Ryu burlonamente, dejándolo de besar- ¿Ves lo que pasa, cuando tratas de tener el control para ti solo? No resulta, Bakura.- Se acercó a su cuello, con intensión de darle largos y húmedos besos- No resulta…

A pesar de que la mente del espíritu del milenio no reaccionó en seguida (Tal vez, fue por el tono hipnotizantemente sexy que había utilizado su hikari), luego pudo darse cuenta de la clara burla que le había hecho. Sonrió perversamente. Ah… ¿Qué no resultaba cuando él quería el control? Jah… ¿Aquello era un reto?

Le costó tiempo reunir toda su fuerza, en separar la placentera y fiera lengua de su contraparte, del área de su cuello, no obstante lo logró. Y no pudo evitar una sonrisa maniática, al ver el semblante extrañado de Ryu.

-¿Mmh?- Preguntó- ¿Pero qué…?

Pero el albino menor no pudo continuar su oración, porque justo en ése momento, el espíritu lo sentó en el suelo frío del departamento, y muy rápidamente, tomó el ya bastante duro sexo del joven, mas no hizo algún tipo de movimiento. La primera reacción de Ryu al contacto fue arquearse, lo que lo hizo quedar casi acostado.

-¿Ba… Bakurah…?- A penas pudo articular el más chico, tratando de hacer que el ladrón milenario moviera su mano, a todo lo largo de la extensión, pero éste seguía sonriendo de manera loca, mirándolo totalmente a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede, mí hikari?- Preguntó con extraño cinismo.

Al ver la clara intensión del espíritu de hacerlo sufrir, Ryu inmediatamente alzó sus caderas para empezarlas a mover a un ritmo acelerado, cosa que ya **necesitaba** puesto que se le estaba yendo la cordura, al sentir la caliente y fuerte mano de Bakura sobre él, sin ningún tipo de movimiento. Sin embargo, apenas y pudo rozarse una vez, porque al segundo siguiente, ya tenía la mano sobrante del yami, sobre su estómago, evitando así, cualquier tipo de movimiento de su parte.

-Aahh… pero… ¡aaah!... Baku…

Soltando su miembro (y aún sonriendo), el nombrado hizo acostar completamente al más pequeño, para luego acercarse a su oído, y hablarle de una forma lenta y sensual:

-Yo sí puedo tener el control; es más… haré que se pierda **todo t** control.- Aún cerca de la cara de Ryu, quien le observaba un tanto sorprendido, tomó lentamente sus dos manos, y con sutileza, las fue bajando, hasta volver a llegar a la entrepierna.

-¿Qué…?

-Déjate guiar.

Todavía con las manos de Ryu aprisionadas entre las suyas, Bakura las posesionó sobre el ya más levantado sexo del pequeño, quién se tomó a sí mismo temblando. ¡Oh, Ra! No recordaba haber sudado tanto por anhelo y satisfacción incompleta (Porque si algo hacía bien Bakura, era satisfacerlo totalmente, en todas las maneras posibles). Prácticamente temblaba de las ganas que tenía porque su novio dejara de jugar, y le prestara real atención.

Ahora que tenía su miembro aprisionado entre sus dos manos, reprimiendo todos los deseos que sentía de empezar a masajearse salvajemente, sintió como las manos libres de su yami, ahora reclamaban sus muñecas.

Con increíble lentitud, guiaba las manos de Ryu arriba y abajo, marcando el ritmo que debía seguir. Lento, muy lento y desesperante para la cordura de cualquiera. El hikari reprimió infinidades de remedidos, y sus mejillas se colorearon totalmente de rojo.

Y seguía el lento movimiento. Se sentía, y había en su espalda espasmos de placer, pero definitivamente no era suficiente. Si el espíritu quería volverlo loco, lo estaba logrando,… sin embargo, aún no pensaba darle el gusto. Tal vez podría resistir.

-Mmmh…

-Ahora… mmm… Ryu- Empezó Bakura, soltándole las muñecas, y dejándolo totalmente libre de ataduras-, seguirás ése ritmo tú solo.

-¿Qué?- Fue lo que a duras penas pronunció, después de muchos intentos.

-_Muy lentamente…_- Ahora entendía la gran sonrisa psicópata, que lucía el psicópata. (¡¡Porque se valía redundar cuando había tanta psicopatía junta!!).

Sin entender muy bien porqué lo hacía (tal vez, la mirada retadora de Bakura, lo había incentivado), empezó el loco tocar. De arriba hacia abajo, sin absolutamente nada de prisas en sus manos increíblemente temblorosas, pero casi gritando que aquello era una tortura.

Y una de las peores.

-No llegas del todo a la punta y la base, Ryu…- Sonrió Bakura, quien estaba sentado a su lado, captando todo el espectáculo desde los mejores ángulos: el semblante y las manos de su novio.

-Waah…- Mordiéndose los labios, con las mejillas totalmente sonrojas, y con todo su autocontrol, para no arquearse, Ryu captó la orden, y la puso en marcha.

Sus manos, iba desde la base hasta la punta de su pene con lentitud, dolorosa lentitud; porque ya le dolía, y sin embargo, parecía gustarle esos pequeños toques, que apenas y le brindaban placer, ya que sabía que el espíritu también se estaba excitando de sobre manera, y eso, lo hacía disfrutar el momento.

-Aaah… ¡Aaah!- No pudo reprimir más gemidos, mientras que seguía bailando a tan loco ritmo. Empezaba a sentir que necesitaba más YA; empezaba a doler, y a volverlo loco, aún más de la cuenta.

Si hubiera tenido su mente más clara, y con otro objetivo que el de buscar placer y satisfacción, tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta, de que al espíritu también le estaba costando lo suyo, no tocarse.

-¡Bakurahhh!- Prácticamente gritaba, mientras que sentía como todo su cabello se pegaba a su nuca, debido al sudor de su cuerpo.- ¡Aaah! ¡Aaah! ¡Más! …- Se mordió los labios con fuerza, sintiéndose temblar aún más, y ésta vez sin mover las manos.

-¿Más… mmm, mi… ¡aah!, hikari?- Bakura, se pegó totalmente s su estómago para hablarle, y ya conociendo los puntos débiles de Ryu, sabía que no resistiría sentir su aliento, sobre la piel de sus costados. Para éste punto, totalmente desesperado y fuera de sí, Ryu retiró sus manos de si mismo, dejándose caer vencido sobre el suelo.

-¡¡Más!! ¡¡Sí!!- Mientras casi gritaba, movía su cadera, de un modo rápido contra el aire; tal vez así, lograra un poco de atención, por parte del espíritu- ¡¡Baku… raahhh!! … ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡¡Ya no me importa!!! ¡Sólo…!

Gracias a cualquier dios, que ni siquiera dejó terminarlo de suplicar, cuando sintió las fuertes manos de su yami, sobre su miembro, masturbándolo rápidamente, presionando un poco más en la base, y halando la punta.

-¡¡Aaah!!- Gritaba Ryu, quien con sus caderas, marcaba el paso, casi sonriendo, debido a que por fin sentía como el placer lo llenaba completamente; no podía pensar, no podía respirar, no podía abrir los ojos; sólo podía sentir las manos de su novio, y como el calor de su pecho se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Sin embargo, los gemidos entrecortados de Bakura, también eran audibles, lo que hacía que el albino menor, se sintiera bastante satisfecho, con su trabajo de provocar al ladrón milenario.

Terminó explotando en manos de Bakura, y tan jadeante, que se sentía falto de aire. Se volvió a dejar caer el suelo, tratando de recuperar un poco de su cerebro desconectado del mundo.

¡¡OH, DIOS!! Si hasta las torturas sabían a gloria, cuando era Bakura quien se las hacía. Pero, había algo que no estaba bien. Ya no temblaba, y el sonrojo de sus mejillas ya debía haber bajado un grado; el corazón le galopaba en la garganta, y su mente seguía subrayando la idea de que algo no estaba del todo bien.

En ése momento, oyó nuevamente la voz de Bakura, y lo supo.

Definitivamente, el espíritu le había ganado ésa. ¿Qué si había perdido el control? ¡Claro que lo había perdido! El espíritu se había regocijado al verlo suplicar por su toque (Como sabía el condenado, que sin él no puede vivir…).

Y no podía permitir, que el albino mayor ganara la batalla por el control ése día. (Ése día, Ra sabía muy bien, que a veces estar totalmente sumiso, podía ser extremadamente placentero). Se sonrojó al tener una imagen mental, de sí mismo como un drogadicto del sexo.

¡¡Pero si tu novio es alguien tan bueno en la cama, no podía ser para menos!!!

-Has sido… muy malo, Bakura.- Dijo cuando por fin pudo regular su respiración.

-Sí, hikari- Ahora era el mayor el que parecía burlarse-, ¡soy malo, muy malo! Jaja, pero bien, que te encantó, ¿o me lo niegas? Sé que te encanta volverte loco.

Sonrió de medio lado, tratando de poner en práctica algo que el mismo espíritu le había enseñado a explotar: su lado tierno.

-Tienes razón, Bakura…- Dijo mostrando unos ojitos inocentes, que _sabía_ que el nombrado no resistiría-… Más bien debería darte las gracias.

A pesar de haber fruncido el entrecejo, Bakura recibió muy contento a su hikari, cuando éste se aproximó a él, con claras intensiones de besarlo. La lengua del menor, ni siquiera pidió permiso, cuando entró a recorrer toda la parte interior de la boca de su Yami, con calma y ternura; robándole el aliento.

Con cuidado se obligó a levantarse del suelo, teniendo cuidado de no romper nunca el beso, halando como podía a Bakura consigo, a gracias a la succión de su lengua.

Cuando ya estuvieron del todo levantados, Ryu abrazó con cariño al albino mayor, mientras que ponía toda su atención, en nunca dejar de utilizar tiernamente su lengua (para dejarlo respirar), sin embargo, sus ojos recorrían toda la extensión de la sala, buscando algo en especial, y casi sonrió al darse cuenta que las cosas estaban justo donde las quería.

Mostrando un poco de su fuerza física, el peliblanco más chico, guiaba con pequeños empujones a su contraparte, hasta una silla de madera bastante amplía, con respaldo incluido, donde empezaba su verdadero plan.

Teniendo al espíritu bastante desprevenido, bajó sus manos con increíble rapidez que contrastaba la ternura de sus labios, y masajeó salvajemente el miembro erecto de su yami.

-¡Aah! ¡¡Ryu!! ¡Mmmh!- Dejaba escapar Bakura en casi gritos, mientras que trataba por todos los medios, de seguir de pié.

La lengua de Ryu volvió a su cuello, en donde empezó a saborearlo, y después succionarlo con fuerza, tratando de acelerar el proceso del orgasmo en su peliblanco novio.

Y luego de unos segundos de muchos gemidos, y manos rápidas, la respuesta deseada no se hizo esperar más.

Contemplando a Bakura temblar gracias al placer, logró empujarlo con certeza, hasta la silla de madera ya descrita, en donde el espíritu seguía con los ojos cerrados, tratando de volver a tener control sobre su cuerpo.

Sin perder tiempo, tomó todos los cinturones que pudo (que en realidad, eran bastantes, dado que ellos dos eran lo suficientemente delgados, como para que toda ropa debieran utilizarla con correa, y la extraña manía que tenía el espíritu de desvestirse y desvestirlo en la sala, regando todo por aquí y por allá), y aprovechando el momento de inestabilidad de Bakura, procedió a atarlo con rapidez a la silla.

Lo último que quería era lastimarlo, sin embargo, los cinturones debían estar lo suficientemente amarrados como para que el que vivía gracias a la sortija del Milenio, no pudiera moverse (Porque si de fuerza física hablamos, Bakura siempre será el ganador); por lo que ató una correa en sus muñecas, y las llevó hasta atrás de la silla, en donde ató los hombros del espíritu al respaldo.

Para éste punto, el yami abrió los ojos totalmente extrañado. ¿Qué Ryu le estaba haciendo qué…? ¿Qué su lindo, puro, inocente, perfecto, tímido y muy sensual hikari lo estaba atando a una silla? Cuando sintió sus pies atados a las patas de la silla, supo que la respuesta era obvia.

-¡¡Oye!!- Le gritó- ¡¡¿Qué rayos me haces?!!

Por reacción, Ryu sonrió aún inocentemente, con un dejo de ternura.

-Te pediría perdón,…- En ése momento, se sentó sobre las piernas atadas de Bakura, para terminar de abrochar el cinturón que había puesto en su estómago,- … pero…- Buscó el último cinturón, y sin prisa, lo ató en la parte baja de sus muslos-… ¡no te lo mereces!- Su mirada pasó a ser, totalmente perversa.

Bakura, quien hacía ratos llevaba haciendo intentos para liberarse, casi se reprochaba por haber caído en una trampa tan obvia. ¡¡Claro que su hikari no se iba a poner tan tierno luego de una tortura!!... ¡¡Ryu empezaba a pensar como él!! Aprovechaba el momento más débil de la persona, para abusar de la misma. Se debatía entre felicitarlo, o decirle que era un idiota, y debía desatarlo.

Pero aunque le costara, debía admitir, que en ésta segunda parte, su hikari le había ganado en ingenio. Curiosamente, tenía inmensas ganas, de saber qué era lo que Ryu haría.

Aún sonriendo, el hikari pegó su cuerpo todo lo que pudo al del espíritu milenario, dejando escapar suspiros en el proceso. Oh, Osiris, Ra, Anubis (Porque las caricias que le propinaba Ryu no podían ser de éste mundo), aquello se sentía tan bien…

Con las piernas a los costados de las sillas, y moviendo todo su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, para que rozara con el de Bakura, el albino menor volvió a besar al espíritu, ésta vez con mucha pasión y abrumante fiereza, lo que contrastaba de sobremanera, a los besos antes dados.

Pero él sólo buscaba una cosa: Volver a excitar al espíritu, y por los gemidos de éste, podía notar que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Su lengua seguía muy entretenida dejándose succionar por la fuerza de su novio, y su cuerpo continuaba con su vaivén, pero ahora sus manos se adueñaron de los rojos pezones del albino mayor. Tironeaba de ellos, los masajeaba, los movía en círculos… Todo esto fue haciendo que los pulmones de Bakura trabajaran más rápido en busca de aire, y estuviera totalmente excitado, en cuestión de segundos.

Dejando de moverse, y por fin despegándose de los labios de su yami, Ryu lució una sonrisa divertida y maniática; Bakura casi estaba seguro, que él sonreía de igual manera, hace unos minutos atrás, cuando su hikari se estaba tocando lentamente.

¿Debía prepararse psicológicamente para una tortura? Porque el destino le había enseñado, a nunca subestimar la mentecilla de Ryu… Sus manos, boca, cadera, piernas, cuello, y otras partes, tampoco podían ser vistos confianzudamente. ¿Quién le habría enseñado a su hikari, a ser perverso en esto?

-A ver, Bakura- Empezó a hablar el albino menor, aún sentado sobre el espíritu, y con sus manos, ahora recorriendo los hombros del mayor-, como todos saben, todo chico malo tiene su castigo; y yo creo que te mereces uno, ¿no?

-¿Ca… castigooah?-A pesar de que las mejillas de Bakura ya estaban rojas debido al calor, estaba seguro que después de mostrarle a su hikari de forma audible que su obra estaba funcionando, lo hizo enojarse consigo mismo.

Pero, ¿qué es el enojo, cuando ves y sientes los labios y la lengua de la persona que más quieres, haciéndote sentir corrientes eléctricas de placer, sólo por estar jugando con tus pezones?

Y aunque tenía mucho autocontrol, sentía que ya venía siendo tiempo, de que su hikari se divirtiera un poco más abajo.

-Aaah.. ¡asssh! .. Ry… mmm… Ryu…

-Tú dime…- Sin dejar de sonreír, quitó su peso de su yami, para sentarse en el suelo, con la intensión de quedar a la altura de las piernas de Bakura, cosa que nerviosamente, no pasaba desapercibida para el mayor.- … ¿quieres que te haga algo en especial?

Procuraba hablar sensualmente, y bastante pegado a las piernas de su novio, para que éste percibiera el calor de su aliento. Cuando sintió temblar _la silla_, casi moviéndose de su sitio, pudo darse por complacido.

… Pero aún no era suficiente.

-¡Mmmmh!- Se limitaba a dejar escapar el ladrón milenario, cada que no podía reprimir un suspiro, ya que tenía los labios fuertemente apretados.

-Aahh…- El menor pareció desilusionado- ¿No quieres que te haga nada? Sabes que sólo tienes que pedirlo…- Ahora, subió sus manos, hasta la parte internas de los muslos de Bakura, dónde empezó a masajearlos haciendo pequeños círculos.

-… ¡Grrr… aah! … Mmmh…

-¿Aún no lo pedirás?- Bakura bajó su cabeza, tratando por todos los medios de no temblar (fallando espectacularmente), y se deleitó con la imagen de Ryu entre sus piernas, con una mirada para nada inocente, y sus manos masajeando.

Ahora sí que no pudo reprimir un gemido prolongado.

-Estamos reacios en pedir cosas, ¿eh? Experimentemos un poco.

Con gran sensualidad, se levantó del suelo, para volver a estar sobre Bakura, sin embargo, ésta vez no fue sentado sobre las piernas del mayor, sino a penas recostado, sobre el sexo erecto de éste, que si quiera y rozaba su entrada.

Para éste momento, no moverse contra las cadenas de cuero, resultaba totalmente imposible.

-Aah… Entonces… mmm… sí quieres.- Le decía Ryu, al tiempo que su lengua pasaba por los labios de su novio con lentitud.- Pídeme lo que quieres, Bakura- Se bajó un poco más sobre el espíritu, haciendo temblar al nombrado, ya que tenía la punta de su pene, casi adentro de su novio.-, vamos… ¡aaah! … pí…. Pídemelo…

-¡¡Aaah!! … ¡Ryu! ¡Grrrmmmmh!! ¡Aaah!- Tenía la certeza que nada más que eso, podría salir de su boca. Volvió a luchar contra la fuerza que lo mantenía atado a la silla.

Prácticamente no estaba pensando, sólo tenía una cosa en el cerebro: poseer a su hikari al tiempo de **ya**. Sin embargo, el menor, no tenía esas intensiones aún.

Retirándose nuevamente del ladrón, Ryu se volvió a sentar en el suelo, con su cara entre los muslos de Bakura: tenía que hacer pronto funcionar su plan, o él mismo no resistiría mucho con cordura.

-¿No lo pedirás?- Volvió a hablarle, teniendo cuidado de que el espíritu oyera y sintiera sus cálidas palabras.

-¡¡Aah!! …¿Qué … mmm… qué cosa… te… pido… mh?

-Lo que quieres hacer, o lo que quieres que te haga, justo ahora.- Sonrió inocentemente- Digo,… ya que estoy aquí abajo.

Con un poco de recobrado cerebro, el espíritu tenía intensiones de pronunciar correctamente una frase completa:

-¡¡Ryu, yo no voy a…!!- Pero las palabras murieron en su garganta, para dejar escapar sin retención alguna un largo gemido, para luego tener unos cuantos arqueos frustrados. La lengua del albino menor, había hecho de las suyas justo en la punta de su miembro, y aquello fue un choque muy fuerte para su autocontrol.

Jadeando totalmente, y prácticamente entregado a la derrota, Bakura trató de calmarse un poco.

-Pide lo que quieres… mi muy querido yami…

Casi gruñendo, y sintiendo temblar todo su cuerpo, pudo sentir como su orgullo moría, y su cerebro dejaba de coordinar más de un pensamiento bien: La lengua de su hikari, sobre él.

-Hazlo, Ryu…- Pidió, por fin, entre jadeos.

-¿El qué… Bakura?- Y ahora el aliento del menor, estaba mucho más cerca de su entrepierna.

-¡¡No eres baka, no te hagas!! Hazlo con tu boca… ¡ah!... ¡hazlo, hikari! … Mmm… hazlo…

Eso fue suficiente, como para que Ryu pensara, que la tortura había llegado a su fin.

Con gran rapidez tomó el miembro de su pareja con su lengua, primero recorrer la punta. Se degustó al oír los ya no reprimidos gemidos de Bakura, que rezaban su nombre, con increíble pasión, lo que fue suficiente, como para que su propio cerebro, se saliera de control.

Tomándolo completamente en su boca, Ryu trataba de sincronizar sus manos, labios, dientes y lengua, para escuchar los gemidos de su novio, pasar a ser gritos.

Bakura a penas y podía seguir el ritmo de su hikari, pero eso ya poco le importaba, ¡por fin podía sentirlo! No podía abrir sus ojos gracias a la fuerte despedida de energía que se apoderaba de su columna vertebral, así como no podía hacer nada para cerrar la boca.

Era como estar medianamente libre, totalmente esclavo de las emociones y sensaciones.

_Se sentía tan bien…_

Ryu se dio cuenta de que ya se acercaba el final, gracias a que su yami estaba temblando mucho más, y sus movimientos hacían saltar la silla a la cual estaba atado; cuando Bakura estalló, apenas y pudo tragárselo todo.

Dejando salir un fuerte suspiro, y uno que otro gemido más, Bakura pudo descansar todo su peso sobre la silla, la cual parecía ser bastante resistente a su fuerza; sin embargo, él ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de ése detalle, lo único que quería hacer ahora, era controlar su respiración, y tratar de calmar su cabeza y su estómago.

Porque las descargas de placer, siempre dejaban secuelas en su ser, y vaya que ésta vez, eran especialmente fuertes.

-… Eso…- Pudo jadear, abriendo los ojos por fin, para encontrar a su hikari, sentado en el suelo, lamiéndose los labios- … fue muy perverso de tu parte…

Una risa apagada se escuchó, mientras que Ryu se levantaba del piso del departamento con lentitud. Lo que hizo que Bakura, pudiera observar gustoso, que sus gemidos habían tenido efecto en su contraparte. (Porque ya no estaba seguro de poderle decir: _pura luz_)

Aún con la cabeza dándole vueltas, pero al menos, un poco más conciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, el espíritu de la Sortija sintió las tibias manos de Ryu desabrochar los cinturones que sujetaban sus pies, sus muslos y su cadera. Antes de continuar su tarea para dejarlo totalmente libre, se sentó nuevamente sobre sus piernas, denotando verdadera dulzura.

-¿Te enojaste, Bakura?- Preguntó, casi viéndose preocupado.

-¿Qué… tonterías preguntas?- Respondió el yami, un tanto confundido, pero al menos agradeciéndole a Ra, porque su respiración empezaba a normalizarse, al igual que la tonalidad de sus mejillas.

-Sé que normalmente, no hago cosas como éstas.- El albino menor se abrazó tiernamente a su novio, con la intensión de peinarle un poco la cabellera a su novio, sin embargo, no previó que sus miembros volverían a rozarse- Y tenía mieehdo,… de… haberme pasado de la raya.

Sintiendo el caliente aliento de Ryu en su cuello, al igual que gentiles dedos moviéndose en su cabello, empezaba a sentir renovadas fuerzas dentro de sí, justo en el instante que se pegaron totalmente.

¡Por el amor de Ra! Ryu era provocador en todas y cada una de sus modalidades.

-¡Jumh!- Sonrió de medio lado, mientras su mente maquinaba una forma de hacer que la confianza volviera a recorrer a su hikari. Si bien el pequeño era ahora mucho más confiado, y cada vez un poco más atrevido, a veces ataques de inseguridad le recorrían, y Bakura quería darse la tarea, de suprimir al mínimo (Léase: erradicarlos), esos ataques.

¡¡Él no tenía conciencia para ser pervertido...!! Y definitivamente, no quería que su hikari sufriera ésa enfermedad.

Pero tampoco admitiría abiertamente que ésa sesión de tortura, le había encantado, al punto de que la calentura, le había cocinado los sesos. ¡Ya había perdido el orgullo una vez, como para volverlo a hacer…!

Aunque, el orgullo siempre sobraba, cuando Ryu era el tema principal. (Menos cuando decía: "Él es mío, lo tocas y mueres; lo miras un poco más de lo normal y mueres; te le acercas un poco más de lo normal y mueres; ¡Es mío, mío!" El orgullo al decir eso, siempre era gigante.)

-Sé que no te enojaste…- Pudo decir el albino menor sin tartamudear, a pesar de que su cuerpo temblaba débilmente.- Pe… pero…

-No digas más- Respondió el mayor rápidamente-, porque no debes dudar de nada. Tú lo dijiste, los chicos malos, reciben su castigo… y tuve que recibir el mío. Mmm… pero…

En ése instante, el mayor elevó un poco su cadera, con la intención de que se rozara contra la de su contraparte, y por el gemido del nombrado, y el escalofrío en sus hombros, brazos y manos, supo con certeza de que lo había hecho muy bien.

-¡Mmmh! .. Ba…ku…ra….

Con algo que puede ser traducido como desesperación, ambos se buscaron los labios, para empezar a casi tragarse.

-Desátame.- Pudo articular el mayor, luego de mucho intentar. Luchar contra la lengua de su hikari en ése estado de excitación, siempre resultaba placentero.

Obedientemente, el menor ejecutó la orden, demostrando la misma fuerza de su boca, en la rapidez de sus manos. Los cinturones que antes le sujetaban dejaron de estorbar, al caer al piso, y sin esperar nada más, el espíritu abrazó al chico, juntando totalmente sus cuerpos, y tragándose gemidos de satisfacción.

Por fin sus manos podían volver a tocarlo. Ya toda su piel empezaba a reclamarle, al tener tan cerca de su hikari, y no degustarse con su tacto. La nívea epidermis del menor se sentía suave bajo sus desesperadas caricias.

Piernas, pecho, brazos, cara, nuca, espalda. Recordaba a la perfección todas y cada una de las partes físicas de Ryu, de tantas veces que sus manos las habían trazado. Si alguien le pidiese hacer una representación a escala del cuerpo de su hikari, él la haría sin defecto alguno, ya que conocía mejor que nadie, desde el más sobresaliente músculo, hasta la profundidad de los husos al principio de su pecho.

No obstante, estaba conciente, de que al menor le encantaba las caricias en la espalda, y lo sentía estremecer cuando recorría delicadamente su columna vertebral.

Ya estaba completamente duro de nuevo, y todo gracias a las constantes caricias, que también su chico le propinaba.

Volviendo a besarse furiosamente, y sintiendo todo el aire cargado de increíble calor, sus manos recorrían caminos ya bastante trazados antes.

La mano ya no tan tímida del peliblanco más bajo, llegó a la base del miembro del mayor, haciéndolo soltar un gemido.

-¡Aaah!- No pudo resistir decir, cuando dejaron de saborearse, para verse totalmente.- ¿Eh… mmm… estás… listo… hi…. ¡aaahh! Hikari?

-¡¡Mmh!! ¡¡Uhjumh!!- Los ya hincados labios del menor, volvieron a los de su novio, después de responder, buscando más humedad- … Sí… ¡Sí!

Y sin más ceremonias, el yami se levantó de la silla, cargando al menor con cuidado, para llevarlo al sofá, para una mejor posición, debido a que ya se encontrar lo suficientemente ansiosos, como para no contar totalmente con su fuerza física, para hacerlo de pié. (Cosa que Ryu recordaba, como algo muy placentero, por cierto).

No dejaron de besarse, hasta que el espíritu se lanzó sentado al ya frío sofá, con Ryu encima, totalmente excitados y con grandes ganas de dejar de jugar, y empezar a _entrar en la materia._

Volviendo a sonreír, y tratando de no temblar de emoción (empezaba a desesperarse, de nuevo), Bakura tomó los pies de su hikari, y los llevó hasta el respaldo del sofá, para una posición más cómoda. O sea, el mayor estaba entre las piernas extendidas del menor, para dejar mucho más libre su entrada.

Viendo el cuerpo de su hikari temblar de excitación y grandes ansias, llevó sus dedos hasta su entrada; estaba casi seguro de que Ryu no requería de ésa preparación, en aquel estado, sin embargo, no correría ningún riesgo.

Sacando un lubricante de entre los cojines del sofá (Porque ambos estaban muy preparados, y el "Lubricante G", debía estar presente en toda área), a penas y tuvo la coordinación de mojar 3 de sus dedos en él, para luego ponerlo sin delicadeza alguna por ahí.

Llevó sus dedos hasta la entrada del pequeño, en dónde invadió con sólo uno, con extraña delicadeza. El gemido que dejó escapar el menor, no parecía absolutamente nada doloroso.

-¡¡Mmmh!... ¡Aah!- Dejó escapar el hikari, tratando de controlarse, y sintiendo sus mejillas arder mucho más que antes.

Con más prisa, y casi sin reprimir suspiros, Bakura agregó un segundo dedos, para moverse como tijeras. Pero, cuando enterró el tercero, prácticamente el albino menor, marcaba el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Ya sin reprimir muchos sonidos, y totalmente complacido, el yami retiró los dedos, y se untó muy rápidamente un poco de lubricante sobre su sexo. Definitivamente, ya andaba desesperado, su cerebro sólo le pasaba una orden una y otra vez, a todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo: Hacer suyo a Ryu, una vez más.

Y cuando por fin, se encontró enterrando su erecto miembro en él, no pudo reprimir un largo y prolongado gemido, que acompañó al de su hikari, aunque el último fue en escala mucho mayor.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah!... Mmm…

-Ryu… ¡grrr… ah! Siempre tan…

Totalmente enloquecido y sin razonar correctamente, tomó las caderas del peliblanco menor, y empezó a moverlas de arriba hacia abajo, manteniendo un ritmo lento, que al cabo de unos segundo, el hikari siguió por sí sólo, aumentando la velocidad.

Y sus propias caderas también danzaban al compás de las de su novio. De arriba hacía abajo, sintiéndose coloreando el cielo de verde.

Una lluvia de gemidos se convirtieron en gritos, mientras aumentaban la velocidad, al punto de que los vecinos de abajo, podían sentir el crujir del sofá en su techo, pero, en realidad, poco importaba aquello.

Ryu podía sentir, como era penetrado cada vez más profundamente, haciendo que el espíritu se separara totalmente de él, para así volver a entrar con más fuerza. ¡Dios! Respirar siempre era tan difícil, y a la vez casi superfluo en éste tipo de situaciones con su yami.

Podía decir que su aire era Bakura, su alimento era Bakura, sus fuerzas, sus ganas, su vida. Todo. Absolutamente todo, era su novio, por eso, cada vez que podían demostrarse su afecto carnalmente (cosa que pasaba con frecuencia, para la molestia de vecinos cercanos), trataba de poner todo su empeño, en satisfacer a su yami.

Porque él, se sentía lleno en todas y cada una de las formas existentes.

¡Por cualquier Dios! Estaba totalmente conciente, de que lo que _en realidad_ lo excitaba hasta tal punto, no era sólo el hecho, de tener el mejor sexo del mundo, sino de tenerlo con su yami; entonces, dejaba de ser sólo _sexo_, y pasaba a ser _amor_.

Amor. Ése era el sentimiento, que le derretía el pecho en estos momentos, cuando se sentía temblar tan violentamente, al igual que el cuerpo debajo de él.

-¡Mmmh! ¡Ryu! ¡Ryu! ¡Ryu! ¡¡Aah!!

Sí,… cuando Bakura, se ponía a pronunciar su nombre con tanto frenesí, algo en él, se encendía al máximo, haciéndolo alcanzar velocidades casi imposibles, y su instinto le decía que pronto estallaría.

Pero aquello era lo suficientemente bueno, como para querer aprovechar todas y cada una de las sensaciones al máximo, a pesar de no ser eternas.

Pronto, el yami cambió el ángulo de penetración, y con la punta empezó a rozar cierta parte dentro de sí, que lo hacía gritar a lo que más daba su garganta, de tanto placer junto.

-¡Aah! Mmm… ¡Ah! ¡Aha! ¡Baaaahkuraaaah!

Sin perder tiempo, las manos impulsivas del mayor, se volvieron a enroscar en la entrepierna del peliblanco más chico, haciendo intentos por rebajarla, mientras seguían danzando tan pasionalmente.

Sus leguas se buscaron por fiebre, tratando de reprimir muchos más gemidos, suspiros y gritos, que adornaban el ambiente; casi queriendo realmente ser uno. Estar unidos en todos los sentidos.

Y no encontraban mejor manera de estarlo que ésta. Unidos en cuerpo, alma, mente y corazón.

Despegándose de la boca del mayor, Ryu se arqueó por última vez, sintiendo una descarga fortísima recorrer absolutamente todo su cuerpo; empezando en los pies, y explotando en su cabeza, causando grandes delirios, además de bocales pronunciadas largamente.

El orgasmo no se hizo esperar.

Sintiendo toda la tención del cuerpo de Ryu sobre el suyo, y a la vez siendo presionado por sus músculos, Bakura tampoco tuvo que esperar mucho para terminar dentro de su hikari, después de un largo suspiro. La fuerza de lo que sentía recorrer todo su físico, lo obligó a cerrar los ojos, y a recostarse del respaldo del sofá, en busca de su soporte.

Todavía con la cabeza dándole vueltas, y su cuerpo reclamando por un merecido descanso, Ryu se quitó a duras penas de encima de su yami, para pasar a sentar a su lado, totalmente agotado, y jadeante.

Bakura aún podía sentir ciertos estremecimientos en su piel, mas se obligó a abrir los ojos, cuando sintió la pérdida de peso de sus piernas. El ver a su hikari a su lado sentado, tratando de normalizar su cuerpo, fue una imagen que sabía que nunca se borraría de su memoria.

Soltando muchos otros suspiros de satisfacción saciada, poco a poco, se les fue normalizando el correr de la sangre por sus venas, haciendo que se sintieran totalmente fuera de combate.

Juntando pocas fuerzas, Bakura abrazó a Ryu con una mano, y luego se dejó caer en el sofá, trayendo consigo a su hikari, para descansar.

-Definitivamente…- Al menos, el albino menor, ya hablaba sin tartamudeos- … me gusta tu manera… de dar calor…

-Y el invierno es largo.- Respondió el yami sonriendo, mientras que abrazaba protectoramente a su hikari.- Y eso que aún no llega el tiempo de darte tu regalo de esa cosa que ustedes los ingleses celebran en invierno.

-¿Navidad, Bakura?

-Mm… ¿es cuando adornamos un pino en medio de la sala, e invitamos a todos para tratar de comportarnos como gente estúpidamente normal?

-Ehrm… Creo que sí.

-Entonces sí, esa cosa de navidad.

Ryu dejó escapar una risa cansada, pero contenta, a la vez que correspondía el abrazo recibido, casi posesivamente.

-Se me hace irónico esto…

-¿De qué hablas, hikari?- Quiso saber Bakura, a pesar de que el sueño, empezaba a llevarlo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza a su mundo.

-De que sea mi oscuridad, la que me da luz…- Sonrió notablemente feliz- Te amo, Bakura.

La respuesta del nombrado, fue acentuar el abrazo.

_«Yo también, Ryu.»_

Sin que ningún albino lo supiera, la máquina contestadota, prendía la luz roja en ése momento, que indicaba que un mensaje se estaba gravando. En éste, se escuchaba perfectamente la voz de Malik.

-**¡BEEP!** ¿Hola? ¿Ryu? ¿Bakura? ¿Desconectaron el teléfono otra vez? ¿O nunca lo conectaron de nuevo? ¿Holaaa? ¿Chicoooooooooooos? ¡¡¿¿Hooooooooolaaaaaaaaa??!! Imposible, Mariku, es imposible… ¿RYYYUUUUU? **¡BEEP!**

-

-

**_I've found a reason to show_**

**_A side of me you didn't know_**

**_A reason for all that I do_**

**_And the reason is you._**

-

**-------»**

-

**_¡Finiquiten encantamiento!_**

-

Notas finales:

Diox… No puedo creer que se me acabó éste fic. ¡Por fin mi familia dormirá en paz! xDD

Bueno, bueno, vuelvo a pedir disculpas por la inmensa tardanza, y ahora me disculpo por haber escrito ésta porquería! xD Pero, es que no soy buena con los lemons… Me cuesta un poco, y a la cabra le da vergüenza. Ya sé, pueden decir que soy hentai, y la verdad es que aún me quedaron muchas ideas divertidas, que me encantaría desarrollar, puede que con otras parejas. xD Nada más me queda practicar más, ne?

Pero, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Qué les gustó? ¿Qué no? T-T Fue muy rápido, ¿verdad? En un momento están en algo y de repente en otra cosa; y no está muy bien narrado. Anyway, así quedó. (Además, mi PC borró la parte entre la lamida de oreja de Bakura, hasta que se caen del sofá, por eso, la reescribí sin mucho ánimos. Sorry por eso también, fue por la rabia).

-Muy sonrojada- Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron, me dieron ideas, me guiaron, etc. xDD Miren que si no es por ustedes, no termino haciendo éste lemon (De hecho, no estaba para anda planificado).

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un mínimo respetable, para ser mi primero del género.

Como especial, espero que le haya gustado a la Peque-san, ya que éste es su regalo de cumpleaños!! (Bueno, y el que te tengo, Pequis, es que aún no he podido mandarlo… xD). Pero, en verdad me esforcé en éste fic; y espero que te haya gustado.

La verdad, es que el tenía tan poca esperanza de que gustara el fic, que ver mi comentarios, me hacen sentir muy bien conmigo misma, ya que le tomé cariño a la historia, y al menos saber que le gustó a uno que otro, es una gran satisfacción. ¡Ojala lo haya logrado!

La canción, es porque, cada vez que se me iba Petra para seguir el fic, escuchaba ésa canción, y todo se hacía claro (xD La inspiración es rara), no pude resistirme a poner ése poco. Lo que dice arriba de 'Vedde' es por mi prima (Sí, Carly), porque sé que casi la volví loca con el fic, y ella pronuncia así el color (Sólo por no dejar, sí pronuncia la r de 'Verde'), y me dio por ponerlo: por sus ánimos, y su paciencia. Gabriela también fue flexible conmigo… ¡pero no se me ocurrió nada, sólo darle las gracias por todo!

Bueno… -Otra vez llorando- Me despido. **GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO.** Y también gracias por no dejarme morir, eh? P

Cualquier cosa, mi e-mail ---» zelshamada (arroba) hotmail (punto) com

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!** (Infinitas gracias)

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.

-

_--- Terminada el 17/10/2004 ---_


End file.
